


Ради сердца, что некогда было моим by epeeblade

by Chertopoloh



Series: Sex Corps [7]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Space Opera, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chertopoloh/pseuds/Chertopoloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Около двух лет назад командор Джеффри Дин Морган попрощался с Дженсеном Эклзом, в надежде встретиться с ним снова, после завершения опасного задания на другом конце галактики. Никто не ожидал, что Дженсен попадет в руки врагов, где его станут пытать. Полный решимости отыскать Дженсена и возродить их отношения, Джефф вернулся на Землю, совсем не ожидая обнаружить Дженсена покалеченным и под опекой гиперзаботливого брата.<br/>Смогут ли Джефф и Дженсен оставить позади прошлое и снова обрести друг друга?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For The Heart I Once Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108041) by [epeeblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade). 



> Переводчик: ~Chertopoloh~  
> Бета: Маленькая сосна(Small_pine)  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Жанр: AU, RPS, космоопера
> 
> Пейринг:Джеффри Дин Морган/Дженсен Эклз, Джаред Падалеки/Адриана Палики, упоминается Джеффри Дин Морган/Кэтрин Хейгл  
> Рейтинг: NC-17
> 
> Предупреждения: Упоминаются нон-кон и пытки, имевшие место до событий этой истории. Легкий БДСМ. Ангст. Предрассудки и гомофобия. Милая собака.
> 
> Disclaimer: Это художественное произведение. Все описанное в нем не имеет отношения к реальной жизни Дженсена Эклза, Джеффри Дина Моргана и остальных людей, упоминаемых в истории.  
> Серия: Часть цикла Секс-корпус, хотя можно читать как самостоятельную историю. Все части можно найти в мастер-посте. Хронологически все происходит сразу после "За пределами надежды". Краткое содержание предыдущей части можно прочитать здесь  
> Написано для SPN J2 Bigbang 2010.
> 
> Название взято из песни Nightwish.

 

На столе генерала Феррис стоял фаллоимитатор. Возвышался на деревянной подставке, темный и жесткий, и чуть изогнутый, прямо как настоящий. Сначала Джефф глазам своим не поверил, и закралась мысль, что месяцы, проведенные в глубоком космосе, окончательно свели его с ума. А потом вспомнил, что Сэм Феррис – генерал Секс-корпуса.

Она перехватила его взгляд и постучала стилусом по подставке.

– Подарок кадетов.

Джефф стоял навытяжку – ему пока не дали команды “Вольно”. Следовало догадаться, в какие игры тут играют. Стоило “Меркурию” войти в Солнечную систему, поступил приказ явиться сюда. Остальные получили увольнительные, а Джеффу пришлось отправиться на Атлантическую базу, в расположение Секс-корпуса. Вот только он думал, что скобов упразднили. Во всяком случае, так было заявлено официально. Джефф не представлял, как удастся пристроить их в другие подразделения армии.

– У ваших кадетов занятное чувство юмора, – сказал он.

– Откуда вы знаете, что он не предназначен для курсовой работы? – она сумела сохранять строгое лицо целых тридцать секунд, а потом улыбнулась. – Они вручили мне награду, – она повернула его так, что Джефф мог прочитать табличку, прикрепленную к подставке: “Скоб года”.

– Вам должно быть известно имя одного из кадетов, – продолжила Феррис. – Присаживайтесь, командор.

Джефф сглотнул. Дженсен. Она хотела поговорить о Дженсене.

В последний раз он видел того на палубе для шаттлов “Меркурия” шестнадцать месяцев назад. Нет, на самом деле в последний раз он видел Дженсена на видео, просочившемся в СМИ из Конфедерации – в числе военнопленных скобов. Тот стоял на коленях в строю обнаженных заложников – еще один гребаный пример бездушия конфедератов. Даже сейчас, закрыв глаза, Джефф мог вспомнить выражение ужаса на лице Дженсена, когда один из конвоиров перерезал горло стоящему рядом скобу.

Порой Джеффу снились кошмары, в которых горло перерезали Дженсену.

Джефф уселся в одно из кресел напротив стола и чопорно сложил руки на коленях. Он не привык сидеть в присутствии генералов. Как-то это было неправильно.

– Вы говорите о капитане, простите, я хотел сказать, майоре Эклзе?

Она кивнула, сжав губы.

– Что вам было известно о задании Эклза до того, как он попал в плен?

– Совершенно ничего.

– В самом деле? – Феррис с недоверием уставилась на него. – У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы были близки.

Джефф почувствовал, что краснеет.

– В рамках операции это было допустимо. Эклз никогда не нарушал конфиденциальности своего следующего задания, – он силился сохранить ровный тон. Может, она пытается просто вывести его из себя?

Феррис что-то черкала стилусом в своем планшете, и ее действия раздражали. Как она посмела делать заметки?

– Хотите сказать, что у вас не было отношений с майором Эклзом помимо тех, что требовались для выполнения задания?

– Не вижу связи, – Джефф выпрямился в кресле.

– Вы отправили на его личный комм-код двести сорок пять сообщений. Значит, я могу предположить, что вы были близкими друзьями?

Он впился пальцами в бедра.

– Не существует правил, запрещающих вступать в близкие отношения с представителями других подразделений.

К его удивлению, Феррис рассмеялась.

– Я не собираюсь вас упрекать, Морган, – она успокоилась и уронила стилус. – Я рассчитываю, что вы будете тем, кто сумеет добраться до него.

– Где он? – ответ на этот вопрос Джефф хотел услышать с той минуты, как капитан Дивайн сказала ему, что Дженсен жив, выбрался с вражеской территории и как-то умудрился убить императора Конфедерации. Он пытался отправить сообщения, но они тут же возвращались. Джефф сильно подозревал, что Дженсен сменил свой комм-код.

– Он в Техасе, на старом ранчо Эклзов. Его треклятый брат нас и близко не подпускает, – она откинулась на спинку кресла и потерла лоб.

– Его демобилизовали, – сказал Джефф, это была открытая информация, – оставьте человека в покое.

 Говорить такое было больно, потому что больше всего сейчас Джефф хотел вскочить со своего места и запрыгнуть в первый же шаттл, направлявшийся в штат Одинокой Звезды. В груди что-то дрогнуло при мысли о том, что до Дженсена всего несколько часов лету. Практически рукой подать.

– Если бы я могла! Но вы знаете условия соглашения с инопланетянами Триста двадцать восьмой.

– Они люди. Инопланетные у них технологии.

– Неважно. Важно то, что по условиям, у нас там должна быть пара скобов – дом и саб.

Джефф нахмурился:

– И они есть. Бэлл и Ходж.

– Их отозвали, как и остальных скобов. Сейчас Шатнер поручил притворяться двум космонавтам, – Феррис ткнула в один из дисплеев на своем столе, показывающих отчеты. – Только что получила с “Луны пустыни”, отправлено примерно через неделю после отбытия “Меркурия”.

Вспыхнула, оживая, голограмма. Сначала послышалось какое-то шуршание, а потом возникло лицо королевы Мишель Тал. Должно быть, для записи данного сообщения они подключили голокомм.

– Я – Мишель Тал, королева Гармонии. Мы с вами заключили соглашение. Замена, присланная вами, меня не устраивает. Я требую возвращения дома Моргана и саба Дженсена. До тех пор мы отказываем в помощи вашей базе.

По щелчку ее пальцев голограмма растворилась в воздухе. Джефф всегда восхищался королевой, и ее ловкий трюк вызвал желание рассмеяться. Если кто-то и мог бросить вызов Сенату Объединенных планет и Штабу командующих, то лишь она.

– Так вы хотите, чтоб я нашел Эклза, уговорил его снова поступить на службу, чтобы мы с ним могли вернуться в Гармонию?

– Угадали.

Вот теперь рассмеялся Джефф. Он выбрался из кресла.

– Думаю, что с меня достаточно армии. Эклз, возможно, думает так же. Если я найду его, то по своим собственным соображениям, – Джефф направился к двери. Уже перед выходом он оглянулся: – Передайте адмиралу Шатнеру, что рапорт о моей отставке будет у него на столе утром.

 

* * *

 

Оказавшись на Земле, Джефф воспользовался доступом к сети и новостным каналам. Он просмотрел и прочитал все материалы, связанные с Дженсеном, что смог найти, включая неприкрытые спекуляции газетчиков вокруг того, чем тот занимается сейчас. Больше всего ему понравилась сплетня, уверяющая, что Дженсен сбежал с известной актрисой и поселился на Новой Венере.

Однако все это ни капли не помогло выяснить, что же случилось на самом деле. К отчетам о реальных событиях его все равно не подпустили бы, так что, уволившись, он ничего не потерял. Нет, Джефф должен был лично поговорить с Дженсеном.

Найти ранчо Эклзов по карте оказалось несложно. Джефф сел на шаттл до Техаса, взял на прокат машину на воздушной подушке и перепрограммировал встроенный GPS. Он раз пять проехал мимо нужного поворота, прежде чем, наконец, пристроился за грузовиком службы доставки и вырулил на нужную дорогу. Джефф ожидал, что обнаружит в окрестностях парочку представителей прессы, но, видимо, брат Дженсена приложил немало усилий, чтобы отпугнуть их.

Следом за грузовиком он проехал ворота и по объездной дороге подкатил к двухэтажному дому рыжеватого цвета с высокими окнами. Припарковавшись, Джефф выскочил из машины и поспешил к крыльцу, чтобы перехватить водителя.

– Я возьму, – сказал он с улыбкой, забирая коробку, словно у него было на это право.

– Мог бы забрать и раньше, чтоб я сюда не ехал, приятель.

– Извини, – Джефф дождался, пока парень сядет за руль и уедет. И посмотрел на коробку: чуть больше обувной, пластиковая, значит содержимое чувствительно к погодным условиям.

Он поднялся на крыльцо – старые доски поскрипывали под ногами. В углу словно само собой покачивалось кресло-качалка. Джефф с минуту смотрел на него, задаваясь вопросом, во что он ввязывается – ему внезапно стало не по себе. Он правда так и сделает? В буквальном смысле возникнет на пороге дома Дженсена? И что скажет?

Не позволяя себе положить коробку на пол и рвануть к машине, он шагнул к двери и резко постучал, запоздало заметив звонок. На всякий случай он нажал и на него.

Дверь распахнулась, но за ней стоял не Дженсен. Джефф взглянул в слегка раскосые глаза и угловатые черты мужчины, которого видел лишь на голограмме – брат Дженсена, Джаред. Тот нахмурился. Если бы Джефф не сталкивался столько раз с конфедератами, он бы испугался.

– Вы не посыльный.

– Он торопился, – взявшись за дверной косяк, Джефф протянул пакет. Будет больно, если старомодная дверь захлопнется. – Меня зовут Джефф Морган. Я здесь, чтобы увидеть Дженсена.

– Мне плевать, кто вы такой. Меня уже тошнит от вояк, пытающихся добраться до моего брата. Его служба закончена. Так и передайте своему командованию. Со следующим я не буду так любезен.

Пока Джаред не захлопнул дверь, Джефф ткнул ему в грудь пакетом:

– Я здесь не от имени Вооруженных сил.

Джаред взялся за коробку, но не забрал из рук Джеффа.

– Тогда как вы узнали, где он?

Хотелось стереть самодовольную ухмылку с его физиономии. Парень нуждался в хорошей трепке. Пришлось успокоиться: как бы ни хотелось врезать мальчишке, надо его расположить к себе.

– Поинтересовался, – ответил он. – Я не при исполнении, мальчик.

– Но не отрицаете, что вы военный.

– А откуда, думаешь, я могу знать твоего брата? – Джефф постарался натянуть самую добропорядочную маску. – Мы вместе работали...

И стали гораздо ближе, чем положено сослуживцам.

Джефф не предполагал, что так будет, когда Дженсен вошел в зал заседаний на “Меркурии”. Им понадобился скоб, чтобы играть роль саба Джеффа, когда они работали под прикрытием в городе-планете Гармонии, чтобы спасти майора Таппена и доктора Джонсона. Джеффу потребовалось выучить роль дома, чтобы вписаться в жестко структурированное общество, и Дженсен оказался превосходным наставником.

– В самом деле? Что-то он ни разу вас не упоминал.

Слова ранили сильнее, чем Джефф ожидал. Может, он видел в их отношениях больше, чем там было на самом деле? Ведь именно он настаивал на продолжении. Дженсен не верил, что они смогут остаться вместе после его задания, и, возможно, оказался прав.

– А вот о тебе он рассказывал много, – Джефф попробовал применить другую тактику. – Как твоя девушка? Ты в конечном итоге женился на ней?

Джаред побледнел. Он сжал губы, и Джефф задумался, врежут ему или наорут.

Но тут из глубины дома раздался негромкий голос:

– Джаред, кто там пришел?

У Джеффа перехватило горло. Он так давно не слышал голоса Дженсена. От одного только звука сердце заколотилось и стало тесно в груди.

– Дженсен, – просипел он, потом облизнул пересохшие губы и попытался снова: – Дженсен!

Джаред наконец отошел в сторону, забирая пакет из рук Джеффа, и гневно спросил:

– Ты его знаешь?

Желая увидеть Дженсена, Джефф вошел внутрь, пока перед ним не закрыли дверь.

Увидев, наконец, своего любимого, он во второй раз лишился дара речи.

Дженсен стоял примерно на середине лестницы. Одной рукой крепко вцепившись в перила, а второй касался стены. Бледный, слишком бледный для жителя Техаса – веснушки пугающе выделялись на коже. Джеффу хотелось, чтобы Дженсен посмотрел на него, хотел встретиться со взглядом прекрасных зеленых глаз, чтобы тот прочел в его собственных глазах все, что он хотел сказать.

До него не сразу дошло: то, как Дженсен держит голову, чуть повернувшись ухом к Джареду, то, как осторожно он спускается по ступенькам, и крохотная камера, парящая у головы... Дженсен не видел.

– Джефф, это...

– Да, Джен. Это я, – он заметил убийственный взгляд, брошенный на него братом Дженсена. Одно очко в пользу Джеффа.

– Дженсен, кто он? – похоже, Джаред все же готов захлопнуть дверь.

Тот улыбнулся:

– Командор Джеффри Дин Морган.

– В отставке, – уточнил Джефф.

Дженсен оступился и едва не упал. Джефф стиснул кулаки, удерживая себя от того, чтобы кинуться к нему. Зато брат, бросив коробку на столик, мигом оказался рядом и взял за плечо. Парень казался таким огромным, что пожалуй, мог бы поднять Дженсена одной рукой.

– И давно? – спросил тот, накрыв ладонью руку брата.

– Со вчерашнего дня, примерно с двух часов пополудни.

Дженсен покачал головой, отчего крошечная камера закружилась вокруг, словно назойливая муха.

Он так и не повернулся лицом к Джеффу, и рассмотреть его получше не удавалось.

– А что ты вообще делаешь на Земле?

– “Меркурий” отозвали для планового техосмотра, и всем дали увольнительные. Вот так я и оказался здесь, – развел он руками и тут же мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху – Дженсен ведь его не видит. Хотя кто знает, для чего эта камера?

– Дженсен, – вмешался Джаред, – хочешь, чтобы я...

Тот повернул голову к Джареду.

– Все хорошо. Вообще-то, думаю, Джефф может проводить меня до конюшни.

– Что? – и почему рядом с Дженсеном он постоянно чувствует себя так, словно играет в догонялки и ему все время выпадает водить?

– Обычно в это время я катаюсь верхом, – Дженсен осторожно разжал пальцы брата на своей руке и спустился на первый этаж. Вот тогда Джефф и заметил наушник в его левом ухе. Похожий на обычный наушник от комма, даже меньше. – Заодно могу показать тебе ранчо.

Джефф сглотнул. Он догадался, что таким образом Дженсен пытается ненавязчиво отделаться от Джареда, и был благодарен за это. Им слишком многое надо сказать друг другу, и желательно без посторонних.

– Конечно.

Дженсен двинулся вперед и оказался в нескольких шагах от Джеффа. Солнечный свет, бьющий в окна, упал на его лицо – слишком бледное и осунувшееся, но глаза, хоть и незрячие теперь, выражали так много!

– Эм... могу я? – Джефф махнул рукой и снова скривился. – Подать руку?

Дженсен постучал по наушнику и усмехнулся:

– Просто следуй за мной.

Не считая слепоты, Дженсен выглядел на удивление хорошо для человека, которого в течение восьми месяцев пытали конфедераты. Он шел уверенно, хотя и медленно, и, похоже, не нуждался ни в чьей помощи. Уж точно не в помощи Джеффа. И пришлось признаться себе, что он рассчитывал явиться сюда как рыцарь на белом коне, заключить любимого в объятья, зацеловать до потери сознания и этим все исправить.

Хотелось поцеловать Дженсена, прикоснуться к нему, почувствовать, что он настоящий. Он снова сжал кулаки, держа руки по швам. Сначала надо поговорить.

 

* * *

 

Какого черта здесь делает Джефф? Справившись с потрясением оттого, что слышит его голос в собственном доме, Дженсен поблагодарил звезды за то, что сегодня у него хороший день. Сильных болей не было, и он чувствовал себя в состоянии прокатиться верхом. И Джеффу не придется увидеть его скорчившимся от боли или настолько уставшим, что едва переползает с кровати на диван.

Непроизвольно Дженсен один за другим согнул-разогнул пальцы, начав с мизинца левой руки и закончив мизинцем правой. С тех пор как он очнулся в госпитале, у него появилась нервная привычка постоянно перепроверять чувствительность рук. Бывало, он вообще не мог ими шевельнуть, и привык по их подвижности определять, как пройдет остаток дня.

Дженсен был так занят тем, чтобы встать на ноги, что даже не задумывался о том, на когда запланировано возвращение “Меркурия”. Он делал все, что было в его силах, чтобы не думать о Джеффе. Тот сам сказал ему “прощай” в последнем сообщении, присланном на комм. Разлука оказалась слишком долгой, как Дженсен и предупреждал его, покидая Гармонию. Так зачем Джефф приехал?

Он представил, что мог Джефф почувствовать при виде него, просто глядя, как он управляется вслепую. Черт, трость осталась в доме! Пару секунд Дженсен колебался, вернуться за ней или нет. Без ее знакомой тяжести в руках придется положиться на камеру, выдавшую ему указания прямо в ухо: “Внимание, через два шага обрыв”. Верно, он уже на краю крыльца. Прекрасно ориентируясь в доме, Дженсен все же не мог обходиться без трости, передвигаясь по ранчо, она придавала чуть больше уверенности. Но гордость не позволила вернуться. Только не сейчас, когда Джефф смотрит!

Дженсен шагнул вперед, будто точно знал, где заканчивается ступенька. Ступни тяжело ударились о землю, и рубцы заныли, но, к счастью, не до судорог. Как ни в чем ни бывало он повернул направо и мысленно начал считать шаги, направившись по бетонной дорожке за дом. Свернув на посыпанную гравием тропинку, Дженсен перевел дух: он пошел правильно.

– Дженсен, – голос Джеффа сбил его со счета. Ударил прямо под дых, пробуждая внутри что-то первобытное, что-то, чего он давно не чувствовал.

Он остановился, забыв число шагов. Он не мог двинуться с места, словно стоял на скале, и малейшее движение приведет его на самый край, к падению, и некому будет его подхватить.

Прежде чем Дженсен успел ответить, а может, как раз потому, что не ответил, на плечо опустилась рука. Будь они на Гармонии, прикосновение бы успокоило его, вернуло на землю. А так, по коже побежали мурашки, рука задрожала. Он отпрянул в сторону, поскользнувшись на гравии, и закричал, накрыв ладонью то место, за которое его тронули – как будто мог стереть прикосновение:

– Не трогайте меня!

Ему пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы отогнать воспоминания подальше. Легкие жгло, как от нехватки воздуха. Джефф. К нему пытался прикоснуться Джефф. Не Айзекс, не охранники. Джефф.

– Звезды, Дженсен, что они с тобой делали? – голос Джеффа был низким и звучал не слишком близко.

Нет, только не жалость!

– А что, блядь, по-твоему, они могли делать? – Дженсен развел руки, приглашая Джеффа посмотреть. Если тому правда интересно, что ж, пожалуй, надо перед ним раздеться – показать все шрамы, оставленные конфедератами. – Они нарушили нервные цепи в моем мозгу, чтобы иметь возможность любоваться моими красивыми глазами, пока трахают. Но перед этим заставили смотреть, как умирает мой лучший друг, – он сжал кулаки, зная, что позже за это поплатится. – Зачем ты вернулся, Джефф? Почему тебе пришлось вернуться?

– Я вернулся за тобой.

– Ты попрощался, Джефф. Твое последнее сообщение...

– Было для меня. Потому что я думал, что ты погиб! – Джефф наконец-то заорал в ответ. Отлично. Надоело, что с ним разговаривают, как с пугливым животным. – Что ты умер в одиночестве в какой-то проклятой тюрьме в Конфедерации. И похорон не было бы. А как еще я мог попрощаться с тобой, отпустить тебя? Я не мог пройти через такое снова. После Кэти...

– А видеть меня таким? Так лучше?

– Ты жив, Джен. Конечно, это лучше!

– Пошлого не воротишь, Джефф. Я не смогу быть тем миленьким послушным сабом, каким был в Гармонии.

– Я и не прошу. Проклятье, я не поэтому приехал!

Дженсен заставил себя расслабить кисти, снова по очереди согнул-распрямил пальцы. Ладони начали неметь, а он, черт побери, хочет покататься. Если сумеет найти дорогу к лошадям. Сейчас даже неизвестно, в какую сторону он развернут. Джефф ворвался в его жизнь и в буквальном смысле все перевернул вверх дном. Дженсен едва сдержал смех. Или всхлип.

– Я пытался дозвониться тебе, – резкость в голосе Джеффа сменилась осторожностью. Наверное, вспомнил, что говорит со слепым. – Но твой комм-код не принимал звонки.

Дженсен недоуменно нахмурился:

– Что?

– Я думал, что ты сменил код.

– Чтобы избегать тебя? Нет, Джефф, – Дженсен начал вспоминать. Все звонки, – а в основном звонила София, узнать, как он – поступали на домашний комм-пульт в гостиной. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз получал вызов на личный комм. Смутное подозрение оформилось, но сейчас было не время разбираться с этим.

Дженсен протянул руку, осторожно распрямляя пальцы. На его ладонях шрамы – результат несвоевременного лечения. Если Джефф не обратит на них внимания, то есть крохотная надежда, что он примет и остальные перемены, произошедшие с телом.

– Иди сюда, – сказал он.

Он слышал звук шагов по гравию, хруст камушков под ботинками. Но даже без них Дженсен мог представить себе Джеффа лишь таким, каким видел раньше, хоть в форме, хоть ярких одеждах, предоставленных им в Гармонии. В любом случае на Джеффе были тяжелые черные ботинки, начищенные до блеска и крепко зашнурованные.

Растопыренные пальцы коснулись Джеффовой рубашки, и тот остановился, не подходя ближе. Не в силах по-настоящему почувствовать фактуру ткани, Дженсен поднял руку и прикоснулся к подбородку Джеффа – пальцы уколола щетина. Дженсен помнил, как прежде ему нравилась чувствовать бороду обнаженной кожей.

Последние полгода он изо всех сил пытался не думать о сексе. По большей части, сосредоточившись на другом: снова научиться ходить. Дженсен боялся, что из-за изнасилований и пыток, которым подвергался в Конфедерации, навсегда утратил часть себя. И ненавидел конфедератов за то, что они отняли у него возможность получать удовольствие, лишили способности быть тем, кем он всегда был. Он был солдатом Секс-корпуса с восемнадцати лет, а сейчас едва мог сдержаться, если к нему прикасались без разрешения.

Его реакции на Джеффа – трепет в груди, заинтересованно шевельнувшийся член – возродили надежду. Но дальше он пока не пойдет. Еще нет.

– Колючий, – сказал Дженсен. – Когда ты расстроен, то забываешь бриться.

– Дженсен, – Джефф сглотнул, и Дженсен почувствовал, как дернулась челюсть под рукой. – Мне жаль.

– Твою мать, Джефф. Меньше всего мне нужна твоя жалость. – Дженсен коснулся наушника второй рукой, направляя камеру на Джеффа. – Джефф, – сказал он, голос в ухе повторил имя. По крайней мере, хоть перестанет повторять “мужчина, шесть футов два дюйма”.

Дженсен отступил и передал следующую команду:

– Рассчитать заново. Направление: загон номер семь.

Джефф молчал, что радовало – так можно было сосредоточиться на указаниях камеры.

“Через два шага повернуть направо. Сто пятьдесят шагов вперед...”

– Я говорил, что покажу тебе ранчо, – сказал он Джеффу, предоставляя камере считать шаги. – Хочу познакомить тебя с моей любимой лошадью.

Через мгновение Дженсен наклонил голову, радуясь, что слышит шаги следующего за ним Джеффа. Он понятия не имел, что тот о нем думает, но так даже хорошо. Дженсен и сам не знал, что думать о Джеффе. Сейчас время, проведенное вместе, казалось далеким как никогда.

– Как же ты ездишь верхом? – поинтересовался тот спустя пару минут.

Дженсен улыбнулся, пытаясь выглядеть игриво и сексуально – хоть что-то от того, кем он был раньше. Пусть даже не знал, смотрит ли сейчас на него Джефф.

– О, это надо видеть.

Он понял, что они близко, услышав восхищенный вздох рядом. Подняв руку, Дженсен ухватился за край изгороди. Та подрагивала под пальцами – он услышал приближающийся стук копыт.

– О, мистер Эклз! А вы рано! – послышался голос всадника.

Пальцев коснулось теплое дыхание. Дженсен подался вперед и провел носом по лошадиному храпу. С тех пор как ему начали отказывать руки, он нашел, что лицом можно гораздо точнее определить, каков на ощупь тот или иной предмет. Шерсть одних лошадей мягче, чем у других, и это единственный способ определить.

– Эмилио, я тебе что говорил?

– Дженсен, – в голосе Эмилио послышалась улыбка. – Давайте-ка я выведу для вас Ромашку.

– Спасибо. Эмилио, это Джефф Морган, – быстро представил их Дженсен.

– Раз знакомству. Подождите немного. Она уже оседлана и разогрета для вас.

Эмилио ускакал. Дженсен держался за изгородь, барабаня по ней пальцами. Довольно скоро послышалась поступь Ромашки, которую вывел Эмилио.

– Что с ней случилось? – негромко спросил Джефф.

Дженсен почувствовал тепло – тот прислонился к изгороди рядом. Ромашка ткнулась губами в волосы Дженсена, не обращая внимания на незнакомца.

– Попала в камнепад, – ответил Эмилио. – Я не смог ее бросить.

Дженсен ни разу ее не видел, но, гладя по правому боку, чувствовал под ладонями металлические пластины. Сломанные ноги заменили кибер-конечностями, правда, для этого пришлось покопаться у нее в мозгу. Ромашка больше не была обычной лошадью, но и роботом тоже. Ее существование дало Дженсену возможность ездить верхом, никого не обременяя. Он не ребенок, которому надо водить лошадь под уздцы, он ездил верхом с тех пор, как научился ходить.

Но неспособность видеть немного усложняла управление лошадью, так что ему требовалась такая, которой не надо править. С Ромашкой ему не приходилось беспокоиться, что он заблудится или направит ее прямо в дерево. Если его руки откажут или случиться что-то похуже, сигнал поступит прямо в офис. Так что на самом деле Дженсен никогда не оставался один, как бы далеко ни заезжал.

– Хотите, чтоб я оседлал лошадь для вашего друга? – спросил Эмилио, когда Дженсен вошел в загон. Он часто приходил сюда и мог без труда найти защелку на воротах.

Дженсен развернулся туда, где, по его прикидкам, должен был стоять Джефф.

– Джефф?

К его удивлению, тот издал нервный смешок:

– О, черт, нет. Я ни разу не садился на этих тварей.

– Позорище, – бросил Дженсен, беря поводья у Эмилио и позволяя тому помочь взобраться в седло. Иногда ему просто не хватало сил задрать ногу, чтобы сесть на лошадь, а на сегодня он достаточно находился.

Но едва оказываясь на спине Ромашки, Дженсен забывал о предательстве своего тела. Он крепко зажмурился, притворяясь, что всегда окружен тьмой лишь потому, что сам ее выбрал.

– Она настроена, – сказал Эмилио. – Запрограммирована на десять кругов по периметру. Или вы хотите кататься дольше?

– Да нет, вполне достаточно, – сказал Дженсен, трогая с места.

Во время езды верхом он всегда сливался с лошадью, подстраиваясь под ее шаг. Когда она мчалась, Дженсен летел. Ветер ласкал его кожу, сдувал волосы с лица. Ограничения его искалеченного тела ничего не значили. Дженсен становился кем-то еще, кентавром, бегущим рысью по пыли под палящим солнцем. Он вдыхал аромат лошади под ним, такой же, как и запах всего ранчо, только насыщенней. Дженсен, захваченный собственными мыслями, был окутан им.

Последнее сообщение Джеффа чуть не прикончило его. Пока он был занят выздоровлением, ему нечего было делать, кроме как слушать низкий голос, смакуя, как тот льется через динамики, подобно воде по камням. Но после последнего прости Дженсен не мог слушать даже любимые сообщения – об особенно глупой шутке, устроенной майором Таппеном на Пятьсот семьдесят шестой, или рассказ Джеффа о том, как сильно он любит летать.

Джефф говорил о Кэти лишь однажды. В Гармонии она была чем-то вроде призрака между ними, Дженсен услышал, как Джефф произносит ее имя во сне. Какой была его жена? Она умерла четыре года назад, но все еще имела власть над Джеффом. “Я не мог пройти через такое еще раз”, – сказал Джефф. Он был на службе, когда Конфедерация уничтожила ее планету. Кэти не была военнослужащей, всего лишь обычным человеком, оказавшимся в горниле войны. Она погибла, а Дженсен спасся.

Хотя вернулся сломленным и покалеченным. Возможно, было бы лучше умереть, пусть бы Джефф запомнил его уверенным в себе идеальным сабом, каким он был в Гармонии. Но нет, Дженсен хотел жить. Он принял это решение, когда убил, чтобы бежать из плена. Может, Джефф видит в нем некий вариант Кэти, которой удалось сбежать, обставив Конфедерацию, убившую ее? Дженсен не был уверен, что хочет выступать в качестве замены.

Джефф все еще любит ее, должен, раз звал во сне. Дженсен совершенно не знал, как отнестись к этому, как и не знал, почему Джефф приехал сейчас, и даже вышел в отставку. Наверное, вынашивает глупую идею восстановить их отношения. Он просто еще не понял, насколько Дженсен сдал. А как только поймет, снова исчезнет.

Когда Ромашка начала замедляться, Дженсен выпрямился, снова подстраиваясь к ее шагу. Неужели они уже сделали десять кругов? Он и не почувствовал, как пролетело время. Ждет ли его Джефф у изгороди, или там лишь Эмилио? Может, во время скачки ветром задрало рубашку и стали видны шрамы на спине? А может, Джефф не захотел иметь дело с тем, кто нуждается в роботизированной лошади для верховой езды? При этой мысли живот подвело.

Ромашка перешла на шаг и остановилась. Как раз когда Дженсен решил, что на сегодня достаточно. Порой он очень быстро уставал, так что, несмотря на обнадеживающее начало, решил не переусердствовать. Он благодарно похлопал лошадь по шее и перекинул ногу через седло, чтобы спешиться.

Сильные руки обхватили его за пояс и опустили на землю как раз вовремя, потому что Дженсен почувствовал, как левая нога выскальзывает из стремени. Едва коснувшись земли, он уже знал, что тело позади него принадлежит не Эмилио. Теплое, крепкое, мимолетно прижавшееся к Дженсену, нет, оно было более знакомо, чем должно бы. Джефф.

– Я отведу ее обратно, почищу, если вы закончили, Дженсен, – голос Эмилио доносился с другой стороны Ромашки.

Дженсен мог лишь кивнуть в ответ. Он вслушивался в удаляющийся стук копыт, потом развернулся, все еще стоя слишком близко к Джеффу. Кожу покалывало – непроизвольная реакция на любое прикосновение.

– Думал, ты уже ушел, – признался он.

– Я не боюсь лошадей, просто никогда не ездил верхом, – сказал Джефф.

– Да я о другом, – Дженсен потянулся к наушнику, чтобы включить снова – он всегда отключал его на время верховой езды.

– А что за история с летающей камерой?

Не закончив движения, Дженсен опустил руку и ухмыльнулся, представляя, сколько Джефф умирал от желания задать вопрос.

– Я бы не позволил заменить мои глаза камерами, соединенными напрямую с мозгом. Никому не доверю копаться у меня в голове. Так что это оказалось компромиссным решением, – склонив голову, объяснил он. – Механический голос, запрограммированный на описание любого препятствия на моем пути. Иногда раздражает.

Ну вот, все сказано. Он наконец включил наушник, снизив настройки до минимума, чтобы не выслушивать о каждом камушке под ногами. Все равно в таких случаях трость оказывалась полезнее.

– Ты выглядел впечатляюще.

– Всегда говорил, что могу ездить верхом с закрытыми глазами. Хотя не ожидал, что придется доказывать, – Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет. – Джефф...

– Джен, можно я тебя поцелую? – выпалил тот, сбивая всю заготовленную Дженсеном речь. – Я хотел раньше, но ты...

– Испугался. Знаю, – он сглотнул. – Если я ожидаю этого, то все нормально. Например, я ожидал, что Эмилио поможет мне спешиться. Возвращаясь к сказанному, ты... ты просто возник из ниоткуда и... – он почувствовал, как Джефф приблизился и мазнул губами по его губам, просто нежно прикоснулся. И отодвинулся.

– Так нормально?

Сердце билось так громко, что Дженсен едва расслышал его голос.

– Джефф, что ты творишь?

Он ожидал услышать шутку, что-то вроде “а ты не чувствуешь?”, но не думал, что Джефф тихонько вздохнет и совершенно серьезно ответит:

– Доказываю тебе, что я здесь не потому, что армия хочет твоего возвращения.

Уже догадываясь, что услышит, Дженсен положил руку на грудь Джеффа. Он погладил ее пальцами, впитывая тепло тела и пропахшей потом рубашки.

– В армии хотят, чтоб я вернулся? Что за хрень?

– Судя по тому, как твой брат разговаривал, полагаю, до моего появления он вытолкал взашей не одного курьера.

Жар, тлеющий под кожей, грозил превратиться в гнев. Что еще Джаред скрыл? Дженсен покачал головой. Когда они вернутся, им с братом предстоит небольшой разговор.

– И они хотели, чтоб ты вернул меня? Ты поэтому уволился?

– Они хотят, чтоб мы вернулись в Гармонию, – судя по голосу, Джефф сердился.

У Дженсена вырвался короткий смешок.

– Я не могу вернуться на Гармонию прямо сейчас. Черт, не думаю, что смогу быть чьим-то сабом снова.

– Я и не прошу, – Джефф придвинулся ближе, накрывая ладонь Дженсена своею.

– А чего ты просишь? – он надеялся услышать четкий ответ, потому что до сих пор не знал, чего хочет Джефф.

– Шанс. Один-единственный шанс.

Дженсен отошел и поднял руку, чтобы поправить наушник и включить его снова. Мог ли он его предоставить? Не разобьет ли Джефф его сердце? Он ведь просит так мало – всего лишь шанс.

– Что ж, тогда нам лучше вернуться и сказать Джареду, что у нас, наконец-то появилась возможность воспользоваться гостевой спальней. Ты ведь останешься?

– Конечно.

 

* * *

 

Джеффу не терпелось увидеть выражение лица Джареда, когда Дженсен сообщит ему, что нежеланный гость останется на ночь. Это доставило бы удовольствие им обоим. Эта мысль грела его по пути к дому. Хотелось обнять Дженсена, держать его за руку – хоть как-то касаться. Необходимость держаться в стороне, когда все, чего хотелось – быть поближе к Дженсену, причиняла боль.

Но Джефф понимал. Он знавал ребят, тем или иным образом пострадавших от конфедератов, и знал, что их может выбить из колеи совершенная безделица. Однажды у него в подчинении была мичман, которая не выдерживала, если кто-то становился справа от нее. Когда она сшибла на пол сослуживца, ей потребовалась помощь штатного судового психолога. Джефф был знаком и с этим. Он позволил своему гневу и горю управлять его действиями, и пришлось самому проходить терапию.

Дойдя до крыльца, Джефф услышал громкий лай, доносящийся из дома. Он помедлил у двери, выжидая, что будет делать Дженсен.

– Джаред держит в доме собак, – Дженсен потянулся к ручке, но нашел ее не сразу. Потом ему потребовалось время, чтобы сжать на ней пальцы. Джефф пытался не морщиться от сочувствия. Хотелось протянуть руку и сделать все за Дженсена, но это было бы неуважением ко всему, чего добился тот в выздоровлении.

– Им хочется напугать тебя, но на самом деле они всего лишь щенки.

Джефф не успел ничего ответить – Дженсен распахнул дверь и вошел. Он пошел за следом, не ожидая, что на встречу выкатятся две гигантских псины. Они понимали, что он чужак, и хотели познакомиться. Позволив им обнюхать себя, он наклонился и почесал одну за ухом.

– Харли! Лежать! – наверху лестницы появился Джаред. Очень мило с его стороны «забыть» о собаках.

Дженсен отошел подальше, отступая, пока не уперся спиной в стену. Он двигался так скованно, что Джеффу было больно смотреть на него, особенно помня его изящные движения в Гармонии. Казалось, собственное тело стало его врагом, вместо того чтоб быть союзником. Жаль, что император Конфедерации уже мертв, Джефф бы с удовольствием прикончил его еще раз.

Как только Дженсен взял себя в руки, он подозвал собак, и те, довольные, оставили Джареда и виляли хвостами, пока Дженсен их гладил.

– Просто они чуточку великоваты, – сказал он негромко.

– Прости, Джен, – по крайней мере, Джаред выглядел хоть чуть-чуть виноватым. – Я их заберу. – Он прицепил к ошейникам по поводку и намотал на каждую руку.

– Для меня не проблема, – лучезарно улыбнулся Джефф, – я люблю собак.

Джаред метнул на него недобрый взгляд, но Джефф продолжал ухмыляться.

– Джефф останется ночевать, – прервал Дженсен их поединок взглядами. – В гостевой спальне застелена постель?

– Что? – Джаред повернул голову, но собаки уже тянули его дальше в двери. На выражение его физиономии стоило посмотреть.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

В дверь постучали, и Дженсен сел на кровати прямо. Он уже переоделся ко сну в футболку и свободные штаны на шнурке и медленно и осторожно выполнял упражнения на растяжку ног. Если за дверью Джефф... Он провел рукой по волосам и скривился – фиг поймешь, торчат они или нет.

– Джен? Можно войти? – Джаред.

Дженсен рассмеялся над собственным тщеславием – было бы за что переживать!

– Входи, братишка.

Дверь открылась и закрылась. Дженсен как никогда был благодарен Адриане за то, что уговорила Джареда не менять старомодные двери на автоматические. Так он мог слушать и слышать, когда кто-то шел, то же самое и с жесткими деревянными полами. По всей видимости, Адриана поработала над интерьером, чтобы дом не выглядел таким, каким был в их детстве. Жаль, что он не мог оценить. Но даже не видя, чувствовал, что дом стал другим.

Он предназначался для Адрианы, Джареда и их будущих детей. Добавляя этот пункт в контракт с военными, Дженсен не ожидал, что вернется сюда – дом должен был достаться Джареду, если с ним, Дженсеном, что-то случится. Так что даже хорошо, что здесь все не так, как было раньше. Здесь можно все начать сначала.

– Извини, ты уже собирался ложиться? – Джаред сел на край кровати, и матрас заметно просел, тут даже не требовалось включать все органы чувств, чтобы уловить малейшее движение.

– Нет, я как раз выполнял растяжку, – физиотерапия не закончилась с выпиской из больницы. У Дженсена была целая программа для самостоятельного выполнения дома. Порой даже возникало ощущение, что она помогает.

– Нужно болеутоляющее? Мышечный релаксант?

Дженсен закатил глаза:

– Напомни-ка мне еще раз, почему я решил, что отправить тебя в медицинскую школу – удачная мысль?

Проклятие, вернуться к брату было хорошо. Они всегда были близки, им пришлось после гибели родителей и сестры. И хотя Дженсен воспитывал Джареда с подросткового возраста, они стали скорее друзьями, чем отцом и сыном. Но сейчас он столкнулся с тем, что Джаред обращается с ним как с ребенком.

– Джаред, – опустив голову, Дженсен теребил покрывало. Он хоть и не мог видеть брата, легче было не смотреть в ту сторону. Начинать разговор не хотелось вообще.

 – Почему я не получал никаких сообщений со службы?

– Проклятье, Дженсен! Они списали тебя! – дополнительный вес с кровати исчез – Джаред встал, и Дженсен представил себе, как тот мерит шагами комнату, эмоционально размахивая руками. – Теперь у них нет права лезть в твою жизнь!

– А у меня есть право принимать подобное решение самостоятельно? – спросил Дженсен.

– Звезды! Дженсен, конечно, есть. Просто ты был... тебе только начало становиться лучше. И ты начал работать с управляющим ранчо. Ты движешься дальше, и тебе больше не нужно это дерьмо.

Если бы он только мог двигаться дальше. Джаред не понимал. Он всегда думал, что служба в Секс-корпусе временная, нечто, что Дженсен делает только для того, чтобы расплатиться по старым долгам.

Однако Дженсен был кадровым военным, работавшим под прикрытием, зная, что ничего из сделанного им ради спасения Объединенных планет никогда не получит общественного признания. Его работа была важна, и он чертовски хорошо с ней справлялся.

Когда его отправили в отставку, он потерял не только карьеру, но и утратил часть себя. Дженсен не планировал такого впечатляющего завершения. Погибнуть при исполнении казалось более вероятным, чем быть списанным по состоянию здоровья. Следовало заранее составить план, решить, чем заняться. Теперь он больше не скоб. Сейчас он отрезан от всего, чем был раньше. И даже не мог рассказать об этом. Джаред бы только ужаснулся, так что Дженсен оберегал брата от своих откровений.

Он стиснул руки, чувствуя знакомый приступ боли в ладонях, когда начал поочередно сгибать и разгибать пальцы, от мизинца к большому и обратно.

– Джаред, я бы хотел получать сообщения.

– Это из-за него, да? Из-за Джеффа Моргана? Кто, черт возьми, он такой?

 Похоже, Джаред все еще вышагивал – голос передвигался по комнате. Любая попытка уследить за ним лишь привела бы к головокружению.

Следовало решить, что ответить на этот вопрос.

– Мы вместе участвовали в предпоследнем задании.

– Только не говори мне, что тебя вынудили трахаться с этим парнем!

– Умерь тон! – рявкнул Дженсен. Он понимал, что Джефф прислушивается, и меньше всего ему хотелось, чтоб тот слышал их маленькую перепалку. Это звучало слишком похоже на его собственные опасения по поводу задания на Гармонии.

– И сядь, если действительно хочешь услышать. Я не хочу гадать, где ты.

– Извини, Джен, – сказал брат так, словно вдруг снова стал ребенком. Дженсен невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Джаред гонялся за ним по ранчо, пытаясь подсмотреть, что вытворяет старший брат. Матрас снова прогнулся под весом.

Подтянув колени к груди, Дженсен положил на них подбородок. Он так ясно мог себе все представить: высадку из шаттла на “Меркурий”, встречу с командором Морганом, совершенно ничего не знавшим об найденном им самим сообществе домов и сабов. Все начиналось как совсем другое задание, да. Но Дженсен понял, что нашел нечто особенное. Джефф вжился в роль дома так, словно был рожден для нее и, – черт, кто как не он, Дженсен, имел право гордиться этим? – был домом, достойным служения.

Конечно, объяснение подобного Джареду заняло бы лет десять. Кое в чем брат мог быть ужасающе ванильным.

– Да, нас назначили работать вместе, но все переросло в нечто большее. Неожиданно для нас обоих.

– Так это о нем ты говорил, перед...

Перед тем, как отправиться на последнее задание, оставившее его слепым и искалеченным.

– Да. Мы с тех пор не виделись.

Дженсен попытался подсчитать, сколько же прошло. Он потерял столько времени. Больше года. Чуть-чуть не дотянул до двух.

– А теперь он вернулся за тобой, – едва слышно проронил Джаред. – Ты бы уже ложился. Спокойной ночи, Джен.

– Добрых снов, Джаред, – улыбнулся он. – Я не стану говорить Адриане, что ты позволяешь собакам спать в вашей постели.

Джаред хмыкнул и вышел, даже не спросив, откуда ему известно о собаках.

Закончив растяжку, Дженсен передвинулся к краю постели и нащупал столик, на котором держал свои лекарства. Упаковки были тщательно промаркированы крохотными выпуклостями, указывающими, какие таблетки принимать утром, а какие вечером. Взяв нужную упаковку, Дженсен заколебался. Потом положил ее обратно и выбрался из постели.

Даже без голоса в наушнике он точно знал, сколько шагов нужно пройти, чтобы оказаться в коридоре. Дженсен прислушался, но больше ничьих шагов в доме не услышал. Адриана вернется только завтра, так что шансов наткнуться на нее в этом маленьком ночном путешествии не было. Джеффа поселили в гостевой спальне, удачно расположенной напротив его собственной.

Не стучась, Дженсен толкнул дверь и затаил дыхание. Просто прислушавшись, он мог сказать, спит ли Джефф. Похоже, ему не повезло.

– Дженсен?

– Ш-ш-ш, – Дженсен закрыл за собой дверь. Не зная планировки комнаты, он осторожно продвигался вперед. Опять не додумался захватить свою чертову трость! А совершенно бесполезный сейчас наушник остался на столике с лекарствами.

Упершись в кровать, он забрался на нее с ногами – теперь его колени надежнее, чем ступни и кисти. Дженсен оперся на локти, кожей чувствуя плотные простыни. Он двигался, ориентируясь на тепло, исходящее от укрытого одеялом Джеффа, то и дело отгоняя воспоминания о плене. Там его заставляли ползать, но сейчас он выбрал этот способ передвижения сам. Он вернет себе все, что у него отняли.

– Ты уверен, милый? – прошептал Джефф, низкий рокочущий голос отозвался в паху.

Дженсен нащупал лицо Джеффа, потрогал густую щетину – Джефф, очевидно, не побрился перед сном – наклонился и провел губами по его щеке, чтобы почувствовать кожу. Тот чуть сдвинулся, и их губы встретились вновь, и на сей раз вел Дженсен: трепеща от доносящихся вздохов, он покусывал нижнюю губу Джеффа.

– Позволь мне, – выдохнул Дженсен ему в рот. – Только я сам. Так надо. Ладно?

Он почувствовал, как под его губами Джефф улыбнулся:

– Делай что хочешь, мальчик.

Дженсен задрожал. Он скользнул под одеяло и, прокладывая дорожку поцелуями, спустился вниз. Солоноватый вкус кожи Джеффа воскресил воспоминания о Гармонии. Рука сама нашла резинку боксеров, и он потянул их вниз, жаждая заполучить член под ними.

Джефф оказался еще не совсем возбужден, но в ладони член быстро налился привычной тяжестью. Дженсен опустил голову и вдохнул запах – мускусный, с легкой примесью пота. Языком нашел щелку, над которой собралась капелька смазки – как раз достаточно, чтобы ощутить вкус.

– Дженсен, – выстонал Джефф, – можно, я дотронусь до тебя?

– Нет, – ответил Дженсен. Он не сможет продолжить, если Джефф запустит руку ему в волосы или попытается как-то его направлять. Только от одной мысли о таком пришлось заталкивать дурные воспоминания подальше, напоминая себе, что это Джефф. Хотелось доставить ему удовольствие.

– О блядь! – ахнул Джефф, когда Дженсен вобрал его в рот.

Он боялся своей реакции, боялся, что будет, когда член Джеффа окажется у него во рту. Дженсен шумно засосал. Он впустит ровно настолько, насколько захочет, и никто не заставит его заглотить глубже. Каким-то образом это все изменило. Получилось вспомнить, почему ему всегда нравился минет.

Джефф был в его власти, извивался под ним, пока Дженсен доставлял ему удовольствие ртом и пальцами. Его член обжигал, вкус и запах заполонили чувства настолько, что все остальное перестало существовать. Остался только Джефф.

Когда тот наконец-то кончил, Дженсен отстранился. Он и не думал, что сможет проглотить – боялся, что вкус густого семени вернет его в прошлое, в салон, где тюремщики ломали скобов, низводя их до дырок, которые только и нужно, что заполнить. Бывало, сперма оказывалась единственной пищей, которую он получал. И Дженсен ее возненавидел.

Его передернуло. Нет. Это же Джефф. Он хотел доставить удовольствие Джеффу. Глубоко вздохнув, Дженсен напомнил себе, что находится дома и в безопасности. Грудь сдавило. Если бы он мог видеть, то знал бы, что рядом Джефф, что это не сон.

– Дженсен?

– Да. Надо тебя вытереть, – он стянул футболку и хотел было убрать оставленный беспорядок, но почувствовал ладонь на своем запястье и напряженно замер.

– Не надо. Иди ко мне.

«Это Джефф», – повторил он себе, чувствуя, что наконец может дышать.

Дженсен скользнул обратно вверх по телу Джеффа и прижался чуть возбужденным членом к его бедру. С момента возвращения домой у него не было такой эрекции. Он был словно оторван от своего тела, будто оно принадлежало кому-то другому, а сам Дженсен пребывал в нем только временно. А теперь возникло чувство, что он снова обретает себя.

– Позволь позаботиться о тебе, – попросил Джефф.

Дженсен покачал головой:

– Я в порядке.

– Тогда оставайся, – похлопал Джефф по постели рядом с собой. Звук вышел громким, значит, хлопки были довольно сильными.

Дженсен улыбнулся своим мыслям.

– Только ненадолго, – ответил он, вытягиваясь подле Джеффа. Едва голова коснулась подушки, глаза сами закрылись. Он чувствовал тепло от Джеффа, хотя они не соприкасались.

 

* * *

 

Направляясь сюда, Джефф не знал, чего ожидать. Никаких видеорепортажей ему не попадалось – Джаред отлично поработал, никого не подпуская к спасшемуся Дженсену.

Он проводил бессонные ночи, представляя сценарии один хуже другого: от амнезии до паралича. И был рад увидеть, что Дженсен не сломлен, что под поврежденной оболочкой все тот же человек, которого он полюбил. Не стоило удивляться, когда дверь распахнулась, и в постель к нему забрался Дженсен. Тот всегда умел управлять своей сексуальностью, и, похоже, все осталось по-прежнему.

Он поднес руку Дженсена к губам и поцеловал в самый центр ладони, в один из тех странных рубцов. Черт, что же надо делать, чтобы остались такие отметины? Отняв руку, Дженсен покраснел. Хорошо, что свет оставался включенным. Так можно наблюдать за чувствами Дженсена, рассматривать новые морщинки на лице, лишь усиливающие его привлекательность.

– Ты исхудал, – сказал он. Он хотел очертить пальцем скулу Дженсена, но тот оттолкнул его руку. Разрешения прикасаться никто не давал, а ему этого так не хватало. До боли. Ничего не хотелось сильнее, чем обнять Дженсена и прижать как можно теснее.

Джефф мечтал об этом месяцами, с тех пор как узнал, что Дженсен жив. К тому моменту как “Меркурий” вернулся на землю, он все спланировал, но лишь для того, чтобы все разрушил немедленный вызов к Феррис. Он был рад, что она связалась с ним, неважно, насколько Джефф хотел мчаться и спасать Дженсена. Оказалось, это не то, в чем Дженсен нуждался.

Тот пожал плечами:

– Я все еще привыкаю к настоящей пище.

Джефф вздрогнул и понял, что Дженсен это почувствовал по тому, как из его глаз исчезло всякое выражение. Пусть даже глаза были незрячими, в них отражались все эмоции.

– Я видел ту запись. То, что они с тобой творили...

– Это было не самое худшее, – голос Дженсена надломился. – Смотреть, как умирает друг...

– А потом они сделали это, – Джефф поддался искушению и провел пальцами по виску Дженсена, заметив, что там тоже есть шрам, только незаметный и почти скрытый волосами.

– Я был не первым, – прошептал Дженсен, словно громкость умаляла ужасность его слов. – Они захватили более двадцати скобов. Годами выслеживали нас, вылавливали, где только могли. Мастер Айзекс экспериментировал на нас, пытался превратить в идеальных рабов. Он сказал, что я слишком много видел.

Джефф погладил Дженсена по волосам, надеясь, что простое движение успокоит. Тот не отодвинулся – значит, все было в порядке.

– Ох, Дженсен...

– Ты не понял, Джефф. Меня сломали. Не уверен, что еще когда-нибудь смогу позволить себя трахнуть.

– Ты не сломлен, – возразил Джефф. – Сломленный человек не стал бы спасаться.

– Как ты узнал? Ты читал отчеты?

Джефф почти сел. Неужели Дженсен не знает? Пресс-конференцию давал Джаред, а Дженсен никогда не выступал публично. Джефф понял, что тот скрывал свою личную жизнь, не желая показывать степень поврежденности. Но если Дженсен не знал...

– Дженсен, ты у нас вроде знаменитости. Ты убил императора Конфедерации. В сравнении с этим все остальное ерунда!

Распахнув глаза, тот отодвинулся.

– Я знал, что он кто-то важный, но не думал, что настолько.

– Дженсен... – Джефф не знал, что сказать. Он не ожидал, что ему придется выложить эту новость.

Тот спрятал лицо в дрожащих ладонях.

– Почти идеально получилось, да? Я сделал именно то, чего от меня хотели. Вот только по пути потерял себя.

– Нет, родной мой, нет, – Джефф осторожно взял его за запястья и отвел руки от лица, чтоб он перестал прятаться.

Убивать стоя на мостике корабля или даже из лазерного ружья легче. Джеффу никогда не приходилось убивать врага голыми руками, и он мог лишь догадываться насколько сильно такое повлияло на Дженсена.

– Ты сделал это, чтобы спастись, – сказал Джефф. – Не для них.

Дженсен покачал головой.

– Блядь, Джефф. Я не желаю об этом говорить!

– Ш-ш-ш-ш. Давай-ка я выключу свет. Ты ведь можешь спать здесь? Ты здесь, со мной, – продолжал приговаривать Джефф, успокаивая его как... да, как испуганного коня. Прошлое пусть остается в прошлом. Теперь он позаботится о безопасности Дженсена.

 

* * *

 

Из глубокого сна Джеффа вырвал крик. Он не сразу вспомнил, где находится и почему спит не в своей каюте на “Меркурии”. Он хлопнул ладонью по выключателю на стене, и спальню залил свет, и когда огляделся в поисках источника звука, сердце упало.

Дженсен сидел на полу и, сбившись в комок, прижимался к стене. Скрючив пальцы, он покачивался взад-вперед и кричал:

– Нет. Не трогайте меня! Хватит!

– Дженсен! – на ходу подтягивая боксеры, Джефф скатился с кровати и упал на ковер. – Ты в безопасности, Джен. Ну же!

– Отойди от него!

В комнату ввалился Джаред.

– Я не... – он не причинял вреда Дженсену. По крайней мере, так ему казалось. Звезды, он не простит себе, если это из-за него.

Джаред не обратил на него внимания.

– Джен? – он сжал рукой затылок Дженсена. – Это я, Джаред. Ты меня слышишь?

Крик перешел в бормотание, но Дженсен по-прежнему покачивался и дрожал. Глядя на что-то видимое лишь ему одному, он, казалось, вообще не слышал Джареда, лишь шептал:

– Пожалуйста, не надо, хватит, хватит...

Из серебристой аптечки, принесенной с собой, Джаред вынул шприц – верно, парень ведь доктор! – и сделал укол Дженсену в левую руку.

– Ну же, Дженсен! – он повернул того лицом к себе своей громадной ладонью. – Дженсен!

Джефф опустился на колени подле братьев. Взял скрюченную руку Дженсена в ладони и начал осторожно ее массировать.

– Джен? Это я, Джефф.

– Джаред? – спросил Дженсен, моргая и оглядываясь, словно пытался рассмотреть. – Джефф?

– Я здесь, – ответил Джефф.

Джаред вынул из аптечки сканер и провел им у груди Дженсена и над головой.

– Ты принимал свои лекарства вечером?

Откинувшись головой на стену, Дженсен закусил губу:

– Нет.

Джефф взял его вторую руку и начал разминать так же – под его прикосновениями пальцы медленно расслаблялись, но не до конца. И часто так?

– Почему? – гневно спросил Джаред, спрятав сканер.

– Они вызывают сонливость, – веки Дженсена, дрогнув, опустились. Что бы там Джаред ему ни вколол, оно, должно быть, имело тот же эффект. – И я хотел... – он кивнул в сторону Джеффа.

Горло перехватило.

– А что бывает, если ты не примешь лекарства?

– Кошмары, – ответил Дженсен. Продолжения не последовало. Он начал заваливаться, голова упала на грудь. Черт, эта наркота быстро действует.

– И приступы паники, – пробормотал Джаред. Отодвинув Джеффа, он поднял Дженсена на руки так, словно тот ничего не весит. Невольно впечатленный, Джефф поднял брови. Он не по наслышке знал, что Дженсен, даже исхудавший, не такая уж легкая ноша.

– Чем-то помочь? – спросил Джефф. Это должна была быть его работа – держать Дженсена на руках и защищать от ночных кошмаров.

Не сразу, но Джаред ответил:

– Можете открыть двери в его комнату.

Выйдя в коридор, Джефф услышал, как за дверью скребутся и поскуливают собаки. Должно быть, услышав крик, Джаред их запер. Полностью сосредоточенный на своем брате, тот даже не вздрогнул. Джефф распахнул дверь и прошел в спальню Дженсена вслед за Джаредом.

Комната напоминала обычную корабельную каюту. Кровать, прикроватный столик и комод – ничего лишнего. Джефф даже не увидел комм-пульта, что некоторым образом объясняло неосведомленность Дженсена о некоторых событиях.

Черт, ну а чего он ожидал? Не похоже, что тому нужны изображения – как он будет на них смотреть? А минимум мебели облегчает передвижение по комнате вслепую. Однако чего-то все же не хватало. Вспомнилась сумка с секс-игрушками, которую Дженсен брал на борт “Меркурия”. Он называл ее частью экипировки и смутился, когда Джефф случайно выудил стеклянный дилдо. Где же сейчас его сокровища?

– Я тут разберусь, – заявил Джаред.

Такое освобождение от хлопот Джефф не оценил, не тогда, когда всего несколько часов назад Дженсен прижимался к нему. Но настаивать не стал. Это могло подождать до завтра.

 

* * *

 

Джаред помешивал яичницу лопаткой, глядя как она поджаривается на сковородке. Он добавил кусочки ветчины и ждал, когда все немного прожарится, чтобы добавить тертый сыр. Сосредоточиться на завтраке было легче, чем на произошедшем ночью. Так что он сунул в тостер четыре кусочка хлеба и отошел к холодильнику, чтобы вынуть масло и еще раз проверить, заварился ли кофе.

Сегодня утром Дженсен будет нуждаться в кофе больше обычного.

– Пахнет вкусно.

Голос Джеффа напугал Джареда, и он едва не выронил стопку тарелок, что вытащил из шкафчика.

– Спасибо. Будете? Я сделал яичницу.

– Конечно.

Джаред не знал, чего ждать от Джеффа Моргана. Он всю жизнь был окружен военными, с тех пор как в пятнадцать лет перебрался с Дженсеном на Атлантическую базу. Военные были разными – он знавал придурков, любивших бравировать своим служебным положением, и людей, настолько добрых, что с трудом верилось, что они могут кого-то убить. Конечно, друзья Дженсена из Секс-корпуса были другого поля ягоды, их никогда не спутаешь со служащими планетарных или космических войск. Они сосредоточили свое внимание на совершенно иных навыках, порой были слишком дружелюбными, и часто Джареду казались, что они видят его насквозь.

Когда в двери постучал Джефф, Джаред ожидал очередного заносчивого засранца, который попытается его вынудить позвать Дженсена. И по виду Джеффа было не похоже, что от него получится быстро отделаться. Но стоило тому открыть рот, как ожидания Джареда не оправдались.

Что в этом человеке было такого, что Дженсен в него влюбился? Сколько Джаред знал Дженсена, тот ни разу ни с кем не встречался всерьез. Он был в курсе, что брат спит со своими друзьями из Секс-корпуса. Между ними четверыми существовала некая близость, но Джаред никогда не назвал бы ее романтическими отношениями.

– Я могу чем-то помочь? – спросил Джефф, опираясь на спинку стула.

– Просто ешьте, – Джаред выложил яичницу на тарелку и поставил ее на стол.

Джефф сел и взял вилку – Джаред положил ее на салфетку. Все должно быть расположено именно так. Привычный порядок облегчает Дженсену существование. Джаред ни за что не рискнул бы оставить что-то не на месте и тем самым, возможно, нанести вред брату. К сожалению, не получилось убедить Дженсена придерживаться тех же правил. Может, хоть сегодня получится настоять на том, чтобы тот принял свои таблетки?

– Послушай, – Джефф прокашлялся, так и не притронувшись к яичнице. – Я прошу прощения за прошлую ночь. Я понятия не имел... Часто у Дженсена приступы паники?

Джаред сжал лопатку так крепко, что побелели костяшки. Если он не будет осторожен, то сломает ее.

– А почему вы спрашиваете? Пытаетесь выяснить, готов ли он вернуться на службу?

– Тебе уже говорили, что ты подозрительный сукин сын? Я спрашиваю, потому что меня это беспокоит, а не потому что у меня имеются скрытые мотивы! – взмахнул вилкой Джефф.

– Послушайте, командор...

– Джефф, просто Джефф.

Джаред кивнул, выкладывая яичницу на следующую тарелку.

– Джефф. Я вас не знаю. Не знаю о вас ни хрена. Но вы первый, кому мой брат... открылся. – Иначе не скажешь. После всего, что Дженсену пришлось вынести, Джаред сомневался, что брат согласится спать с кем-то снова. Он не знал, как далеко все зашло. Насколько ему было известно, всю ночь напролет они просто обнимались. Джаред фыркнул. Мысль об этом приводила его в восторг, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. – Только поэтому я терплю ваше присутствие здесь.

– Но не более того, да? – Джефф едва заметно улыбнулся – они прекрасно поняли друг друга.

И тут вошел Дженсен: в руках трость, без которой он вчера обходился, под глазами залегли темные тени.

– Пахнет кофе.

– Да. Кофейник полон. Яичница на столе, на твоем обычном месте, – Джаред наполнял свою тарелку, наблюдая за тем, как Джефф смотрит на Дженсена, шаркающего к кухонной стойке. Ручку шкафчика тот нашел не сразу, но как только у него получилось, то практически без труда нащупал свою кружку.

На лице Джеффа не было жалости. Джаред не мог этого понять. Казалось, он и кухня исчезли и единственное, что видел Джефф – как Дженсен осторожно наливает в кружку кофе.

Тот дождался, пока Дженсен закончил наливать кофе, но еще не взял кружку в руку, и пророкотал:

– Доброе утро, Джен.

Дженсен едва заметно вздрогнул – он не знал, что Джефф на кухне. Проклятье! Об этом надо было позаботиться в первую очередь! Это его, Джареда, обязанность – заботиться об окружении брата, и туда входит необходимость предупредить, что его бывший любовник сидит напротив.

– Доброе утро, Джефф, – Дженсен опустил чашку на стол и спокойно нашел свое место и тарелку с яичницей.

Джаред соскучился по тому, как Дженсен двигался раньше – уверенно и неторопливо. Прежний Дженсен мог завладеть вниманием всех  в помещении, едва войдя в него – никто не мог сопротивляться его обаянию. Теперь же он охватывал своим вниманием комнату совсем по другой причине.

Джаред уселся на собственное место и принялся за еду.

– Ты принял утренние лекарства?

– Да, доктор, – рыкнул Дженсен. – Надеюсь, они совместимы с тем, что ты мне вколол ночью.

А вот это уже слишком!

– Это просто успокоительное! Я не подмешивал тебе наркотики, Дженсен!

Тот не ответил, слишком занятый тем, чтобы донести вилку до рта. Его руки слегка дрожали. Насколько брату сейчас больно?

– Итак, хм, – вмешался Джефф, – какие планы на сегодня?

Да уж, ничего не скажешь –  ловко сменил тему. Однако Джаред вспомнил кое-что важное:

– Кстати, Дженсен, не забудь, что у тебя сегодня физиотерапия.

Он посмотрел на стенные часы, прикидывая, сколько времени у них еще есть – сегодня все спали дольше, чем Джареду бы хотелось.

– Разве Адриана не сегодня прилетает? – спросил Дженсен, совершенно игнорируя замечание Джареда.

– Ну... да, – Адриана все время откуда-то возвращается. Одна из сложностей ее работы – приходится много путешествовать. – Но какое это имеет отно...

– Джефф, ты сможешь отвезти меня на прием? – Дженсен смотрел правильно, хотя немного мимо того места, где сидел Джефф.

– Дженсен, – вмешался Джаред. – Джефф даже не знает, куда ехать.

– У меня в машине GPS и автопилот, – сказал Джефф. – Машина сама доедет куда надо.

Джаред понял, что против них двоих не выстоит, и поднял руки вверх:

– Отлично. Через час вам выезжать. Желаю повеселиться.

Он до хруста стиснул челюсти, чтобы не сказать чего-то погрубее. В ушах шумела кровь, и, не убрав стою тарелку в раковину, Джаред выскочил из кухни.

 

* * *

 

Пробежавшись пальцами по панели управления, Джефф завел машину. Он уже ввел в систему адрес и теперь ждал только Дженсена.

Джефф стукнулся затылком о спинку сиденья. Проклятье! Он чувствовал себя совершенно не в своей тарелке. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как тут же вставал образ кричащего и трясущегося Дженсена, отбивающегося от только ему видимых врагов. Джефф стукнул по рулевому колесу. Как они посмели причинять боль его мальчику!

Его великолепному, красивому, уверенному в себе Дженсену. Неужели тот Дженсен исчез навсегда? А даже если и так, изменились ли его, Джеффа, чувства? Дженсен ему нужен, даже покалеченный.

Дверь со скрипом открылась. На пассажирское место осторожно скользнул Дженсен, по-прежнему держа в руках тонкую белую трость, с которой выходил к завтраку. Почему же он не пользовался ею вчера? Черт, вчера Дженсен больше был похож не себя: был полон жизни и бросал вызов Джеффу. Сегодня, если не считать перепалки с Джаредом, он выглядел тихим и подавленным. И двигался медленней, словно у него болело все тело. Проклятый приступ паники! Так будет всякий раз, при каждой попытке близости? Сможет ли он, Джефф, так жить?

– Готов ехать? – Джефф водил руками по панели управления, пытаясь удержаться от того, чтоб потянуться к Дженсену и схватить его. Необходимость прикоснуться, утешить с прошлой ночи никуда не подевалась. Но Джефф знал, что принесет больше вреда, чем пользы, и черт возьми, это причиняло боль.

Дженсен скрестил руки на груди, похоже, чувствуя себя неуютно, и поерзал на сидении.

– Да.

Несколько миль они ехали молча. Джефф был сосредоточен на том, чтобы сориентироваться по карте, выведенной на ветровое стекло, так что тишина поначалу не беспокоила. А вот когда молчание стало тяготить, он не знал, как сломать лед. Им надо поговорить о прошлой ночи, верно?

– Итак, – наконец сказал Дженсен, словно внезапно очнувшись, – чем ты теперь собираешься заняться?

Джефф сжал губы, всерьез задумавшись над вопросом. Он не мог сказать, что надеется делать все, что захочется Дженсену, потому что был не настолько тупым, чтобы не понимать – Дженсен не готов услышать подобное.

– Не знаю, – сказал он вместо этого. – Подумываю взять несколько уроков живописи. Всегда мечтал попробовать рисовать.

Дженсен фыркнул. Джефф мысленно отвесил себе пинка: надо же было выбрать хобби, которое Дженсен не сможет оценить! Похоже, что бы он ни сделал или ни сказал, все равно продолжал громоздить одну ошибку на другую. Почему в Гармонии, где им пришлось работать вместе, чтобы понять, как удалось выжить инопланетной культуре, все получалось так легко? Когда понимать инопланетян стало проще, чем людей?

– Не представляю тебя художником, – Дженсен потер ладонь, сжав пальцы, словно они болели.

Джефф нахмурился, вспомнив, какими напряженными и скрюченными были руки прошлой ночью. Он сглотнул ком в горле.

– Правда? Отчего же?

– Трудно представить тебя сидящим на месте так долго, – рассмеялся Дженсен.

Если для того, чтобы Дженсен рассмеялся, нужно стать мишенью для насмешек, Джефф согласен. Все что угодно, лишь бы развеять тьму прошедшей ночи.

– А что ты предлагаешь? Если не рисование, то что?

Он оглянулся и увидел, как Дженсен хмурится, словно особенно тяжело задумался.

– Не знаю. Думаю, что-то связанное с руководством людьми.

Как военный или как в Гармонии, когда был домом Дженсена? Он не стал спрашивать – слишком рано вытягивать те воспоминания. Он уже понял.

– Я хотел быть пилотом. Потому и пошел в армию.

– Правда? – в голосе Дженсена звучало удивление. – Я думаю, ты просто создан для того, чтобы командовать.

Джефф почувствовал, как щеки запылали. Эти слова не должны звучать так эротично. Дженсен наверняка не подразумевал то, о чем подумал Джефф – командование своим сабом. Из них получилась отличная команда, и следовало признать, после отбытия Дженсена ему казалось, что он утратил часть себя.

– Что ж, у меня достаточно времени, чтобы решить.

Джефф выждал минутку, непрерывно постукивая по колену, и наконец выпалил:

– Дженсен, нам надо поговорить о прошлой ночи.

Он сразу понял, что совершил ошибку – Дженсен крепче обхватил себя руками и отвернулся.

– Я говорил тебе, что меня сломали.

– Джен, ты не сломлен!

Дженсен не вещь, которую можно разломать на куски. Он человек, которого пытали и невероятно покалечили, но не сломили.

Дженсен издал смешок, в котором не осталось ни капли недавнего веселья.

– Ты определил это по одной ночи? У меня найдется около пяти врачей, которые не согласятся с тобой.

– Но ведь ты поправляешься, разве нет? – сказал Джефф, хоть это было лишь предположение. Дженсен пришел в его постель, предложил себя. Даже если это и послужило причиной кошмаров и приступа паники, Дженсен пытался. – Тебе будет все лучше и лучше.

– Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, – пробормотал тот, заканчивая разговор.

GPS привел их точно на парковку медицинского центра. Место оказалось оживленным – автомобили  садились и взлетали. Как только Джефф открыл дверцу, он понял, что Дженсен не двинулся с места. Ему нужна помощь, или он все еще злится?

– Мы на месте.

– Можешь подождать на улице, если хочешь.

– Я могу, по крайней мере, проводить тебя до двери! – он не мог оставить Дженсена лавировать между машинами, подниматься по лестницам или что там скрывается за дверью здания.

– Отлично. Может, до тебя наконец-то дойдет!

Джефф не ответил. Хорошо, пускай Дженсен верит, будто он исчезнет, как только поймет, насколько тот сломлен. Дженсен даже не представляет, как сильно его оскорбил. Он что, думает, Джефф остался только ради завтрака?

В центре Джефф заметил других пациентов, по большей части намного старше Дженсена. Они прошли по коридору, с ответвлениями к другим отделениям, но Дженсен безошибочно привел их к нужной двери. Интересно, какие описательные возможности у его камеры? Джефф задержался в укромном уголке для ожидания – кресла были заняты людьми, листающими голо-журналы.

– Здравствуйте, Дженсен. Проходите, Джулия вас ждет, – медсестра провела Дженсена в какую-то комнату типа спортзала.

Джефф занял одно из свободных мест. Стоило захватить с собой журнал или книгу.

 

* * *

 

За полгода, прошедшие с его возвращения на Землю, Дженсен довольно хорошо узнал Джулию Гонзало. У нее был бодрый веселый голос, и Дженсен всегда представлял ее кокетливой блондинкой. Конечно, ему было слишком неловко спросить ее, как она выглядит, особенно потому, что она знала слишком интимные подробности о его теле.

Именно Джаред все устроил. После того как он вырвал Дженсена из военного госпиталя, один врач сменял другого. Брат прошел с ним через все операции, визиты к физиотерапевтам, пытаясь найти наилучшее лечение. И Дженсен был ему благодарен, за все.

И не мог понять, почему сейчас Джаред начал его раздражать.

– Вас что-нибудь беспокоит в последнее время, Дженсен? – спросила Джулия.

Он согнул пальцы и позволил себе ссутулиться.

– Прошлой ночью у меня случился приступ паники, и руки свело судорогой.

– Могу я их осмотреть?

Он кивнул и позволил ей взять его ладони в свои. Джулия всегда спрашивала разрешения, прежде, чем прикоснуться. Она знала его историю и с пониманием относилась к его слепоте.

– А какие ощущения сегодня утром?

– Не слушаются. Болят. Как три недели назад.

Дженсен был подавлен. Казалось, он идет на поправку – чувствительность восстанавливается. Если ты вынужден жить на ощупь, нет ничего ужаснее, чем когда отказывают руки.

– Вы знаете, что такое может случиться. Потому вам и назначены упражнения, – она бережно опустила его руки ему на колени. – Я надеялась, что сегодня мы немного поработаем с вашими ногами, но можем заняться и руками.

Великолепно, целый час собирать пальцами ног шарики и складывать их в коробку. При недостаточной чувствительности ступней, как у него, это довольно трудно, не говоря уже о том, что он не видит ни шариков, ни коробки.

Каждый день ему приходилось бороться с тем, чтобы не впасть в депрессию от того, что сотворили с его телом. Дженсен сделал все, чтобы снова ходить, нашел способ, несмотря на слепоту, и даже ездил верхом, несмотря на повреждения рук и ног. Но единственное, над чем он не работал, похоже, как раз было тем, чего Джефф хотел от него больше всего.

Дженсен знал, что такого рода помощь Джулия ему не окажет. Но, пожалуй, он знал кое-кого, кто мог. Первым делом надо решить вопрос с отсутствием личного комма, и как раз с этим Джефф мог помочь.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Войдя в дом, Адриана удивилась, увидев бросившихся ей навстречу собак. Джаред никогда не впускал их внутрь, если поблизости был брат, и, проезжая через ранчо, она не видела, чтобы Дженсен катался верхом. Хотя конечно, она не помнит наизусть его расписание, подобно Джареду. Где же ее будущий деверь?

– Джаред! – позвала она.

– Привет, ты рано, – Джаред спускался по лестнице, влажные волосы вились на концах. Так он выглядел моложе и снова стал похож на того жизнерадостного парня, в которого Адриана влюбилась в колледже. – Мы только что вернулись с пробежки, – он отогнал собак, чтоб не вертелись под ногами, и наградил ее легким поцелуем.

– Значит, хорошо погуляли. Где Дженсен?

Непонятно, что она такого сказала, но лицо Джареда тут же омрачилось.

– Он на физиотерапии, – развернувшись, Джаред открыл шкаф рядом с лестницей.

– Ты оставил его там и вернулся домой?

Адриана проделала долгий путь, она устала и отчаянно нуждалась в душе.

– Нет. У нас гость. Один из армейских пробрался через ворота, когда парень из службы доставки привез вот это, – Джаред вытянул из шкафа коробку и протянул ей.

Адриана выхватила ее у него из рук.

– Моя ткань! Наконец-то пришла! – усевшись на диван, она подцепила большим пальцем клапан с надписью “Открыть здесь” на краю коробки. – Так что же случилось? Кто-то прокрался сюда, и ты его не выставил?

Продолжая хмуриться, он скрестил руки на груди:

– Я пытался. Но нас услышал Дженсен. Оказалось, что когда-то Джен и этот парень были вместе.

– Оу, – Адриана отвлеклась от своей коробки. – Попытка вновь разжечь пламя былой любви?

Опустившись на колени, Джаред стал почесывать Сэди за ушами. За неимением настоящей собачьей игрушки Харли схватил диванную подушку и ткнул ею хозяина в бок, наверняка надеясь, что тот швырнет ее через всю комнату и за ней можно будет погнаться. Однако даже в окружении своих любимцев Джаред выглядел несчастным.

– Да хрен его знает. Дженсен пытался провести с ним ночь.

Адриана почувствовала, как у нее отваливается челюсть.

– Джаред! Это же прекрасно!

Тот покачал головой.

– Сразу после этого у Джена случился приступ паники. Пришлось его успокаивать.

Проклятье! Она так надеялась на выздоровление Дженсена. Казалось, ему в последнее время стало намного лучше, настолько, что Адриана подумала, что ему может быть скучно заниматься только физиотерапией и верховой ездой. Было непохоже, что Джаред собирается поделиться с ним тонкостями по управлению ранчо, хотя тот и делал вид, давая Дженсену задания, с которыми по его мнению, брат мог справиться.

– Кроме того, – продолжил Джаред, – кто знает, чего этот парень хочет на самом деле? Может, он пытается залезть Джену в штаны только затем, чтоб тот вернулся в армию?

– Ну да, для чего же еще.

Вряд ли Джаред понял ее сарказм, поскольку лишь кивнул в ответ.

– Джаред, далеко не все в Вооруженных силах пытаются заполучить тебя или Дженсена.

– Ну, так что там в коробке? – Джаред, наконец, сдался и начал тянуть подушку из зубов Харли. Адриана была чертовски рада, что выбрала для гостиной мебель попроще.

– Образцы тканей. Для свадьбы, – они даже не договорились о дате, не говоря уже о месте или о цветовых предпочтениях.

– А ты не могла посмотреть их голограмму? – Джаред победил в схватке и швырнул подушку через комнату – Харли рванул за ней.

Она вздохнула:

– Голограмму не почувствуешь. А так Дженсен сможет принять участие в планировании, – Адриана подняла полоску узорчатой темно-зеленой ткани: – Это можно пощупать.

– Не думаю, что стоит надоедать Дженсену свадебными планами.

Вот тут она не выдержала.

– Может, мне и тебе не надоедать со своей свадьбой?

– Дри! Что ты такое говоришь?

– Не знаю, Джаред! – она встала, сбросив коробку на диван. – Я хочу сказать, что я понимала, когда Дженсен пропал! Но теперь он вернулся, и ему на самом деле все лучше! И у тебя нет причин избегать свадьбы!

– Как ты можешь такое говорить? Дженсен нуждается во мне. Бога ради, Дри, он слепой!

– И в ближайшем будущем это не изменится! Джаред, ты хочешь сказать, что вообще не собираешься жениться?

Джаред уже открыл рот для ответа, но не успел – Харли бросил подушку и начал лаять. К нему присоединилась Сэди, и обе собаки кинулись к двери, энергично виляя хвостами.

При виде вошедшего Дженсена Адриана улыбнулась. Его сопровождал невероятно привлекательный мужчина постарше. Он оказался не тем, кого она ожидала увидеть, когда Джаред упомянул о бывшем любовнике брата. Но стоило ему войти, по одному лишь тому, как он смотрит на Дженсена, она могла сказать, что тут больше, чем просто задание командования. В его глазах светилась любовь, любовь и искреннее беспокойство, когда огромные зверюги Джареда обнюхали Дженсена и стали на него прыгать.

– Харли, лежать! Сэди! – Джаред оттащил их за ошейники. Они, правда, воспитанные собаки, но Дженсена видели так редко, что в его присутствии всегда сходили с ума от радости.

– Привет, Дженсен! – сказала Адриана, давая знать о своем присутствии.

Он улыбнулся в ее направлении:

– Привет, Дри. Иди-ка сюда и обними меня.

Она заключила его в объятья и быстро чмокнула в щеку. Похоже, он немного прибавил в весе, хотя лицо все еще выглядело изможденным.

– Как терапия? Заставили потрудиться?

– Как всегда.

Он повернулся и указал на мужчину:

– Адриана, это Джефф Морган. Джефф, это Адриана Палики, невеста Джареда.

При звуке имени словно что-то щелкнуло в голове, и Адриана выпалила:

– Тот самый Джефф Морган?

Можно было бы ожидать, что Джаред знает его, знает, кто такой Джефф Морган, но она вспомнила, что еще со времен учебы Джаред избегал всего, что связано с Альфани. Даже во время поминальной службы он сбежал и спрятался, растворившись в воспоминаниях о своей погибшей семье.

Немного смущенно Джефф провел ладонью по волосам:

– По правде говоря, я предпочитаю просто Джефф. Рад познакомиться, Адриана, – он протянул ей руку.

Она потрясла ее, отметив его крепкое пожатие:

– Я тоже рада знакомству.

– Погоди, о чем это ты? Он что, знаменитость? – спросил Джаред, ненадолго прекратив перетягивание с собаками.

– Неважно, – сказал Джефф. – Это было давно.

– Джефф спас кучу гражданских с Альфани перед самым взрывом, – нарушил тишину Дженсен.

Адриана прижала пальцы к губам, не зная, как отреагирует Джаред. Он никогда не говорил об этом, но она знала, что Дженсену пришлось вступить в Секс-корпус из-за гибели родителей и необходимости платить за лечение брата от генетического заболевания.

Бедный Джаред, неужели он до сих пор винил себя?

Джаред кашлянул.

– Рад, что хоть кто-то это делал.

Джефф скривил губы, будто признавая, что ничего лучше ему сейчас Джаред сказать не мог.

Интересно, что он на самом деле думает об этом? В течение нескольких месяцев после произошедшего о Джеффе трубили все СМИ, а потом о нем забыли, переключившись на новое сражение или горячий скандал. Чтобы с Дженсеном не произошло то же самое, Джареду потребовалось решение суда. В отличие от Джеффа, Дженсен не мог служить, пережидая, пока журналистам не наскучит трепать его имя.

– Вы слегка припозднились, парни, – сказал Джаред, не глядя на них. Он по-прежнему держал Харли за ошейник, а вот Сэди смирно сидела рядом. – Вы что, все-таки заблудились?

– Мы остановились в городе, – ответил Дженсен, прощупывая тростью путь к лестнице. – Я хотел выбрать новый комм. Забавно, Джаред, но парень в магазине сказал, что мой старый комм-код не активен. Хорошо, что я зашел, да?

Адриана порадовалась, что Дженсен не может видеть муку на лице Джареда. В глазах того безошибочно читалась вина. Но она заметила, как Джефф задержал взгляд на Джареде и кивнул, словно получил подтверждение тому, о чем и так догадывался.

Джаред, что же ты наделал?

 

* * *

 

Устроившись на кровати, Дженсен погладил свой новый личный комм. Он всем сказал, что ему надо вздремнуть после физиотерапии – отчасти так оно и было – и решил испытать свою новую игрушку. Провел пальцем по кнопке – ее мягкая резиновая поверхность приятно контрастировала с твердым корпусом устройства.

Ему было очень не по себе, когда продавец узнал его, едва они вошли в магазин. Дженсен не догадывался, насколько известно его имя, но благодаря Джеффу, рассказавшему кого именно он убил, теперь знал почему. Джареду пришлось спасать его от внимания общественности, но тот продолжал держать его в неведении, а Дженсен терпеть не мог отсутствия точной информации.

Глубоко вздохнув, он нажал на кнопку и услышал жужжание, что значило активацию голосового управления.

– Позвонить. София Буш.

В его учетной записи остались все сохраненные коды. Слегка надоедливый продавец превратился в заискивающего и благоговеющего перед знаменитостью фаната, но в конце концов подключил чертов код Дженсена. Больше никто и никогда не будет решать за него.

Комм просигналил, что связь установлена.

– О звезды, Дженсен?

Если бы он мог видеть, сейчас бы перед ним возникла голограмма. Ее можно было минимизировать или настроить в натуральную величину, и все выглядело бы так, словно ближайшая подруга находится в его комнате. Но Дженсен даже не подключал голо-функции. Какой смысл? Но это не значило, что она не может видеть его – камеру он оставил включенной.

– Привет, Буш. Выглядишь, как всегда, отлично.

– Дже-е-ен-се-ен, – в голосе послышалось раздражение. Он соскучился по возможности шутить с людьми вот так.

– Ладно, пусть я не могу тебя видеть, но уверен, что это все еще так.

– Не слышала тебя уже несколько месяцев. Как ты? Ты действительно... выглядишь довольно хорошо.

Он почувствовал, что краснеет.

– Спасибо. Как... Как Том?

В последний раз он встречался с Томом на похоронах Майка. Совершенно не в состоянии ходить самостоятельно, Дженсен сидел в кресле, которое толкал Джаред. Солнце пекло нещадно, воздух казался густым от пыльцы и аромата травы. Дженсен не мог вспомнить ни слова из того, что говорил чертов министр над пустой могилой, выкопанной на Арлингтон II.

– Честно говоря, Джен, не очень хорошо, – она вздохнула. – Ему становится все хуже и хуже.

Дженсен, по крайней мере, мог сказать, что идет на поправку. С каждым днем он становился чуточку сильнее, а кошмары отодвигались чуть дальше. А теперь, когда приехал Джефф, у него появилось еще больше причин стремиться к выздоровлению.

– Мне жаль, Соф. Если я могу чем-нибудь помочь... – он умолк. Он ничего не мог сделать. После смерти Майка Том просто погибал на глазах, постоянно ища забвения в боли, невзирая на последствия. В конце концов, тот оказался не в состоянии справиться с повседневной жизнью, и его пришлось госпитализировать.

– Я передам ему, что ты спрашивал о нем. Это поможет.

Дженсен вытер ладони о штаны, распрямил пальцы. Руки болели, но это была хорошая боль, и он не чувствовал необходимости сгибать-разгибать пальцы, чтобы проверить их работоспособность.

– Я хотел посоветоваться.

Он почти слышал ее сомнения, а потом она выдала:

– По поводу возвращения в армию?

– Так ты знала? – Дженсен покачал головой, понимая, что Соф его видит. – Ладно, проехали.

Конечно, она должна была знать. Возможно, у нее требовали, чтоб она помогла вернуть его, но Джаред заблокировал все звонки, кроме поступающих на главный домашний комм.

– Я ни разу не рассказывал тебе о Джеффе.

Когда Дженсен вернулся на Землю, не представилось случая. Ему было не до того, он затерялся во тьме и боли, пока Джаред не вытащил его задницу в Техас.

– О Джеффе?

– Командор Джефф Морган. Отставник, – Дженсен прикусил губу. – Я с ним работал на Триста двадцать восьмой.

– Я знаю, – осторожно произнесла она. Из их компании София ушла с оперативной работы раньше всех и занималась назначениями и аналитикой. Может, именно она послала его в Гармонию.

– Он здесь. Остановился на ранчо, – Дженсен прочистил горло. – Он меня хочет.

– И это проблема?

Дженсен потер сухие глаза – еще и чешутся! Какого хрена от них столько неприятностей, они ведь даже не работают как надо!

– Блядь, София, конечно, это проблема. Он хочет... не знаю, отношений, наверное? А я даже не могу... Я отсосал ему, а потом забился в угол.

– Дженсен!

– Знаешь, Соф, я через столько прошел, а убивает меня именно это. Если я даже не в состоянии спать с кем-то, когда хочется... – Дженсен хотел Джеффа. За время плена он так истосковался по нему. Но у них все закончилось раньше, чем успело начаться.

– Дженсен, – перебила его София. – Помнишь, мы читали “Как выжить после травмы на сексуальной почве”?

Он поперхнулся смехом.

– Мы веселились на тех занятиях. Мы верили, что сможем просто встряхнуться и как ни в чем ни бывало жить дальше, – и дальше позволять себя трахать, использовать себя в качестве раба или шлюхи, или еще как-нибудь по желанию Объединенных Планет. Почти всю свою службу Дженсен так и делал. Его насиловали, пороли, продавали и похищали. Но после выполнения задания он снова мог сам решать, что делать, выбирать, с кем спать и как.

– Нам больше не девятнадцать, Джен.

– Да.

Неужели уже прошло четырнадцать лет? Его, Софию, Майка и Тома поселили в одну казарму, и они быстро подружились. Даже несмотря на свою службу, они продолжали поддерживать отношения, хотя последние несколько лет встречались мало и редко. А теперь они больше никогда не увидят Майка.

– И под рукой нет конспектов.

Когда София заговорили снова, голос звучал так, словно она вот-вот расплачется.

– Простых ответов не существует, Джен. Должно пройти время. А если ты тоже хочешь Джеффа, есть техники, которые нужно выполнять, чтобы направить мысли в позитивное русло. Не обещаю, что ты никогда больше не сорвешься, но они помогают.

София никогда не рассказывала, почему перевелась с оперативной службы. Дженсен догадывался, что дело в похожей ситуации, но не спрашивал.

– Я хочу попробовать, – сказал он ей.

– Я вышлю тебе кое-какие материалы, – пообещала она. – В твоем комме есть функция чтения вслух, верно?

– Ага. Голос, как у подвыпившей порнозвезды.

София рассмеялась, и он улыбнулся, радуясь, что немного поднял ей настроение.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он ее и попрощался. Было так здорово пообщаться с ней снова. Иногда ему казалось, что скоба может понять только скоб. Из Дженсена сделали мастера в искусстве секса, чтобы он не сломался, столкнувшись с насилием. Но сейчас это искусство обратили против него.

Больше такого он не потерпит. Дженсен расправил плечи. Он снова станет хозяином своей жизни.

 

* * *

 

Джаред полагал, что снова придется заказать на дом венерианскую еду. Конечно, со вчера осталось достаточно, да и, похоже, сегодня у него не будет времени позаботиться о приготовлении ужина. Он даже не был уверен, какие продукты необходимы, и взял на заметку сделать заказ.

Казалось, приходится решать миллион вопросов каждый день, и это несмотря на то, что по большей части ранчо занимался персонал, который работал еще с тех пор, как оно принадлежало армии. Джаред оставил прежних работников в первую очередь потому, что понятия не имел, как управлять ранчо. Даже при их поддержке оно отнимало большую часть его времени, во всяком случае, когда он не беспокоился о Дженсене.

Он признавал, что отчасти тревожится из-за того, что Джефф умыкнет Дженсена, вернет на Атлантическую базу, к армейской жизни. Поэтому позвонил в приемную физиотерапевта, чтобы убедиться, что Джефф и Дженсен приехали, и попросил сообщить ему, когда они уедут.

Адриана вошла как раз, когда он разогревал доставленную еду.

– А ничего лучшего мы на ужин предложить не можем?

Пожав плечами, он вынул тарелки:

– На большее я сейчас не способен.

Он уже начал накрывать на стол, когда она остановила его, взяв за руку.

Джаред выжидающе на нее посмотрел. Она прищурилась:

– Ты какой-то замученный.

– Последние дни выдались нелегкими.

– Тут кроется что-то большее. Сколько ты еще протянешь без помощи?

Не успел он спросить, что она имела в виду, послышались шаги – кто-то спускался по лестнице. Джаред отошел и закончил накрывать на стол. Нужно убедиться, что все на своих местах, чтобы Дженсен мог найти.

– Люблю остатки привозной еды, – сказал Дженсен, переступая порог. Он глубоко вдохнул. – И то местечко в городе, где готовят спагетти.

– Это тебе, – предложил Джаред. – Миска справа от тарелки.

Он заметил, что Дженсен нахмурился. Может, ему хотелось чего-то другого? Однако тот, усевшись на свое место, ничего не сказал. Он где-то оставил свою трость, но, к счастью, взял камеру. А иначе опять пришлось бы прочитать ему нотацию.

Джефф явился с ним. Казалось, он заполнил собой весь дверной проем, а Джаред знал, что тот не насколько большой. Один лишь его вид заставлял стиснуть зубы. Он так и не смог его разгадать. Какого черта Моргану надо? Как защитить Дженсена от потрясений?

– Куда ты дел собак? – поинтересовался Джефф, занимая свободный стул рядом с Дженсеном.

– Джаред держит их в вольере на заднем дворе, – сказала Адриана, схватив стакан воды. – У них там маленький домик с кондиционером и питьевым фонтанчиком.

При ее словах его щеки запылали.

– По-другому было бы жестоко. Я не могу держать их все время в доме.

Когда он, благодаря договоренностям Джена, унаследовал ранчо, то почти сразу после переезда завел собак. Он всегда хотел пса, а лучше двух. Но они оказались настолько неугомонными, что он не мог позволить им все время носиться по дому – они могли причинить вред Дженсену.

Мысли о брате побудили спросить:

– Ну как вздремнул? Хватило времени выспаться?

Адриана пнула его под столом, и Джаред нахмурился. В ответ она многозначительно на него поглядела.

– Я в порядке, – ответил Дженсен, к счастью, не догадывавшийся о немой сцене между Джаредом и Дри. Он воткнул вилку в спагетти, и Джаред просто порадовался, что тот снова может есть нормальную еду.

Джефф подцепил себе несколько куриных отбивных с общего блюда.

– Итак, я слышал, что вы, ребята, собирались пожениться.

Адриана наградила его одной из своих широких солнечных улыбок. Джареду уже давно не перепадало ни одной.

– Ну, вряд ли мы тянем на ребят, но да.

– Дженсен не упоминал когда. Вы ведь уже давно помолвлены, верно?

Звезды, Джефф мастер задавать щекотливые вопросы. Джаред воткнул вилку в свою отбивную и быстрыми резкими движениями разрезал ее.

– Мы еще не решили, где именно, – ответил он, игнорируя обиженный взгляд Адрианы.

– Я думал, что вы захотите все устроить здесь, – сказал Джефф, так преувеличенно растягивая слова, что Джаред точно знал – его дразнят. – Насколько я успел увидеть ранчо – оно совершенно прекрасно. И у вас не будет сложностей с размещением гостей.

Адриана повернула голову:

– А это мысль. Мы можем нанять организатора банкетов. А убранством я могу заняться сама...

– Можно выбрать тему лошадей, – улыбнулся Дженсен, – повсюду кожа и пряжки.

Джаред не понял, почему Джефф поперхнулся при этом замечании.

– Это было бы возмутительно дорого, нам бы пришлось платить сверхурочные работникам. Подумай об уборке!

– Джаред, ну же! Это будет не дороже, чем снять банкетный зал.

Она знала наверняка, потому что уже присматривала места. Сам Джаред просто не находил в себе никакого интереса к планированию свадьбы, вот и все.

– У вас также есть право воспользоваться одной из часовен на военной базе, – добавил Джефф. – Если хотите, я могу подыскать для вас. Если загвоздка только в месте.

Дженсен бросил вилку на тарелку.

– Загвоздка у них только во мне.

Он встал и вышел. Джаред отодвинул свой стул, собираясь пойти за ним, но Адриана снова коснулась его руки:

– Не надо.

– Почему это не надо, черт возьми? – вызверился он.

– Потому что ты сделаешь только хуже. Что, по-твоему, он сейчас чувствует? Ты же и думать ни о чем другом не можешь, только о нем.

– Неправда!

– Да? Разве твой отпуск не должен был закончиться на прошлой неделе?

Джаред стряхнул ее руку со своей, съеденное словно превратилось в животе в кислоту.

– Я попросил продлить отпуск. Неважно, он во мне нуждается.

– Джаред... – она умолкла.

Джефф по-прежнему сидел на своем месте, хотя перестал есть и, подняв бровь, наблюдал за ними.

Хотелось ударом стереть это выражение с его рожи.

– Ну что, теперь доволен? – рявкнул Джаред, выходя из кухни. – Пока ты не приперся, у нас все было отлично.

– Заметно, – выражение лица Джефф не изменилось.

Поняв, что больше не в силах никого видеть, Джаред рванул на улицу. По крайней мере, собаки его все еще ценят.

 

* * *

 

Несколько часов спустя Джефф постучал в дверь Дженсена. Пожалуй, тот уже достаточно времени пробыл один. Ему было что сказать, и он знал, что лучше это сделать сейчас, пока все не зашло слишком далеко.

– Это я, Джефф, – сказал он чуть погодя. Вдруг Дженсен сейчас не хочет его видеть?

– Входи, – позвал тот.

Дженсен, одетый в свободные штаны и слишком большую футболку, отдыхал на кровати, обложившись большими подушками.

Пальцами босых ног он зарылся в мягкое на вид покрывало. Джефф впервые увидел, что шрамы есть и там, похожие на узлы на подъеме и ступнях. Видеть их было больно. Непонятно, как Дженсен даже может стоять. Волосы того были влажными, словно он только что из душа. Услышав шаги Джеффа он вынул из ушей наушники.

– Я не помешал?

Дженсен покачал головой.

– Просто слушал кое-какие аудио-книги, присланные Софией.

– Что-то хорошее?

Он не понял горькой улыбки, промелькнувшей на лице Дженсена.

– Зависит от того, что ты считаешь хорошим.

Похоже, Дженсен не хотел об этом говорить. Джефф закрыл за собой дверь и вышел на центр комнаты. Он сцепил руки за спиной, чувствуя себя так, словно сейчас получит нагоняй от адмирала.

– Я хочу извиниться.

Дженсен растерянно моргнул, будто пытался рассмотреть его, пусть даже Джефф знал, что это невозможно.

– За то, что заговорил о свадьбе? Не стоит. Кто-то должен был дать Джареду волшебный пендель по этому поводу.

– Нет, – Джефф стиснул кулаки, – за то, что не боролся ни с Конфедерацией, ни с Объединенными планетами, чтобы отправиться на твои поиски.

Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и закрыл снова, облизнул губы.

– Джефф, я думаю, что если кто на это и был способен, то лишь ты.

У Джеффа вырвался удивленный смешок.

– Я едва не ударил за это майора Таппена. Он хотел поднять мятеж, захватить “Меркурий” и отправиться за тобой.

– Вот уж не ожидал, что Таппен так проникнется, – улыбнулся Дженсен.

Джефф подошел ближе, присел на корточки, чтобы быть на уровне глаз Дженсена, а не смотреть на него сверху вниз.

– Он очень изменился с тех пор, как стал сабом Йена. Джен, я... – он сглотнул, заставляя себя продолжить. Он должен признаться во всем, чтоб была хоть какая-то надежда на совместное будущее. – В Гармонии у меня была сессия с другим сабом.

Дженсен фыркнул.

– Ты думаешь, что я осужу тебя? После всех тех людей, с которыми я трахался по долгу службы...

– Все было не так, – выпалил Джефф, – я не могу быть домом для кого-то другого.

– О Джефф.

В глазах Дженсена читалась такая мука, что невозможность прикоснуться к нему  причиняла боль.

– Можно, я дотронусь до тебя?

Дженсен кивнул и снова облизнул губы, когда Джефф приблизился. Он взял его лицо в ладони, легко поглаживая пробивающуюся на щеках щетину.

Под прикосновениями Дженсен задрожал:

– Мне хочется, чтобы ты касался меня, Джефф. Хочется. Это не должно быть так тяжело.

– Ш-ш-ш. Ты не виноват, – Джефф прижался к его губам, желая проверить, поможет ли нежный поцелуй. Наверняка ведь Дженсен не воспримет его как нападение. Но он понятия не имел, что происходило в плену.

Густые темные ресницы Дженсена, так контрастирующие с бледной кожей, затрепетали:

– Я хочу попробовать, – выдохнул он, когда Джефф отстранился. Вцепился в его запястья, удерживая на месте, когда Джефф хотел отойти. – Я хочу, и не позволю им ничего у меня отнять.

Джефф улыбнулся. Вот это его Дженсен.

– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь тебе.

На сей раз он никуда не уйдет, он не сдастся. Дженсен не сможет избавиться от него, даже если захочет.

– Даже если я скажу тебе уйти?

– Все, что тебе потребуется. Я не шучу, Джен. Я не сдамся.

На сей раз нет.

Дженсен кивнул, но Джефф не знал, удалось ли ему его убедить. Доказывать слова делом.

Дженсен похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

– Садись рядом.

В ответ на столь щедрое предложение Джефф разулся и забрался на кровать. Он был так близко к Дженсену, что чувствовал тепло его тела, но не придвинулся ни на дюйм – нет, пока Дженсен не разрешит.

Дженсен подтянул колени к груди и шевелил пальцами ног, словно пытался освоиться. Хотелось облизать каждый палец, поцеловать каждый рубец и подняться вверх по ногам. Джефф даже протянул руку, но в последний момент отдернул. Он сдержал свое желание, заставляя себя смотреть в зеленые глаза Дженсена, пусть они и не могли встретиться взглядом в полном смысле.

– Почему они не могут вылечить тебе глаза? – спросил он. Вопрос преследовал его с того момента, как Джефф увидел Дженсена. Повернувшись к нему, тот склонил голову на бок.

– Потому же, почему не могут восстановить нервные окончания в моих руках и ногах. Не совсем, во всяком случае.

– Позволь мне коснуться тебя, – перебил Джефф. – Если ты собираешься мне обо всем рассказать, дай я тебя обниму.

Лишившись возможности спасти Дженсена или помочь ему в выздоровлении по возвращении на Землю, только так он мог предложить утешение.

Дженсен снова кивнул и перекатился на бок, обняв подушку, словно любовника. Он не двигался, пока Джефф устраивался за ним, прильнув грудью к его спине. Одной рукой Джефф обнял его за пояс и прижался губами к затылку Дженсена.

Как только они устроились, Дженсен начал рассказывать.

– Я был не просто военнопленным. Я был рабом, и человек, владевший нами, был одержим своими экспериментами.

В груди болезненно сжалось.

– Экспериментами, – эхом повторил он.

– Думаю, он пытался создать идеального секс-раба, – Дженсен задрожал под руками Джеффа, хотя голос оставался твердым. – Он хотел видеть меня беспомощным и на коленях, – его ладонь накрыла руку Джеффа. – Поэтому, когда клиент в салоне пригвоздил меня к полу, чтоб я оставался на месте...

Джеффа затошнило. Ужин грозил вернуться обратно. Он с трудом сглотнул подкатившую к горлу желчь.

– Дженсен, мне следовало быть там.

С минуту Дженсен молчал. Он не отодвинулся, за что Джефф был ему благодарен, хотя если его прикосновения возвращают весь этот ужас, то он добровольно никогда больше не дотронется до Дженсена.

Когда Дженсен, наконец, заговорил, вместо ожидаемого отчаяния Джефф услышал гнев.

– Какого черта он делал, вылечивая меня? Что-то крутил с моей ДНК. Сделал так, что нервные окончания стремятся оставаться поврежденными, что бы ни делали наши доктора. Они поработали над руками, у меня всегда будут неметь ноги. Но глаза... Я даже не хочу, чтобы там кто-то копался.

– Мне жаль, Джен. Звезды, мне так жаль.

На фоне этого все, что Дженсен претерпел от герцога Эдриана в Гармонии, выглядело детской шалостью. Еще бы, Дженсен же выбрался живым и здоровым, а не измученным калекой.

– Я только... – Дженсен огорченно вздохнул, – всякий раз, как только мне кажется, что я выздоравливаю, меня словно отбрасывает назад. Только я начинаю ходить нормально, как тут же спотыкаюсь о ступеньку и потом неделю еле ковыляю. Мне кажется, что я в порядке и могу прикоснуться к тебе, получить то, чего хочу, и тут же возвращаются кошмары...

Дженсен перевернулся на спину и потянулся к Джеффу. Найдя его подбородок, он провел пальцами по гладкой коже. Джефф побрился утром. Закрыв глаза, он наслаждался прикосновениями.

– И нам это помешает?

– Только если я забуду принять снотворное. Если я не выпью его, начнутся кошмары и воспоминания.

Дженсен прикусил губу:

– Я просыпаюсь и ничего не вижу. Не знаю, где я, и мне кажется... кажется, что я по-прежнему там и никогда не выбирался.

Джефф притянул Дженсена ближе, осыпая его лицо поцелуями. Не в силах удержаться, он покусывал полные губы Дженсена, готовый отступить, едва почувствует его дрожь.

– Джен, ты здесь, со мной. И я тебя больше не отпущу.

– Ты должен быть уверен, Джефф, – Дженсен закрыл глаза, но не отодвинулся. Поцеловав Джеффа в ответ, он прошептал: – У меня ничего не получится, если я буду думать, что ты уйдешь.

– Ради тебя я ушел из армии, Джен. Это больше, чем я сделал ради своей жены, – на сей раз Джефф закрыл глаза, утыкаясь лбом в лоб Дженсена. – Больше у меня ничего нет.

Трудно сказать, поверил ли ему Дженсен. По опыту Джефф знал, что теперь Дженсена убедят только действия. Но он ничего не успел предложить – им помешал стук в дверь.

Он отстранился, неохотно выпутался из конечностей Дженсена, но из постели не выбрался.

– Джен? Это Джаред!

– Твою мать, парень умеет выбирать время, – проворчал Джефф себе под нос.

И услышал, как Дженсен, рассмеявшись, крикнул:

– Входи!

Джаред вошел, и Джефф увидел, как озабоченность в его щенячьем взгляде сменяется гневом. Хотя Джеффу он ничего не сказал, совершенно игнорируя его присутствие.

– Просто хотел убедиться, что ты принял лекарства.

Джефф вскочил на ноги:

– Твой брат – взрослый человек, и ты должен обращаться с ним соответственно!

– Ты не видел, в каком состоянии его вернули назад! Тебя здесь не было, когда его привезли!

Впервые Джефф заметил трещину в броне из гнева и разочарования – в глазах Джареда блестели слезы.

– Да, меня не было, – согласился он, – но теперь я здесь.

– Никто тебя не просил являться сюда и все пускать псу под хвост. Джену и без тебя хорошо!

– Джаред! Джефф! – Дженсен с трудом поднялся. Вытянув руку, он двигался вперед, пока не коснулся спины Джеффа. – Джефф, да, я взрослый человек, так что позволь мне самому решать вопросы.

Пристыженный, Джефф уставился в пол. Проклятье, Дженсен прав. Нельзя врываться и с ходу пытаться все исправить.

– Джаред, – Дженсен протянул вторую руку, и Джаред, взяв ее, шагнул ближе. Отпустив Джеффа, Дженсен притянул брата в свои объятья. – Джаред, теперь ты должен мне доверять. Я не твой пациент. Я – твой брат. Джефф важен для меня, и решать мне. Не тебе.

– Дженсен...

– И если я забуду принять лекарства, то именно я пострадаю. Я знаю о последствиях и приму их, ладно? Но ты не должен продолжать скрывать от меня происходящее. Мы оба знаем, что я никогда не восстановлюсь полностью. Теперь я в состоянии с этим справиться, клянусь.

Джаред стиснул Дженсена так сильно, что на мгновение Джефф забеспокоился. Потом кивнул, отстранился и сказал:

– Я доверяю тебе, Джен. Доверяю.

– Хорошо. А теперь тащи свою задницу в постель. Из достоверных источников мне известно, что тебя там ждет горячая блондинка.

С глазами, все еще полными непролитых слез, Джаред выдавил смешок.

– Спокойной ночи, Дженсен.

– Спокойной ночи, Джаред.

Дождавшись, когда за Джаредом закроется дверь, Дженсен повернулся. Джефф переместился так, чтобы стоять перед ним. Без камеры Дженсену, наверное, приходится угадывать, где находится собеседник.

– Тебя я тоже собираюсь отправить в свою комнату, – плечи Дженсена поникли. – Я устал и, черт возьми, сегодня мне надо выспаться.

Джефф понял: больше никаких воспоминаний. Он коснулся руки Дженсена и поцеловал его в лоб.

– Утром я буду здесь, – пообещал он.

 

* * *

 

Кровать внезапно просела под весом Джареда и Адриана, испугавшись, проснулась. Он притянул ее поближе, даже не обратив внимания, что она спала. Переезды всегда отнимали у нее все силы. Она соскучилась по собственной постели и по теплому Джареду рядом, по его объятьям.

– Джаред? – пробормотала она, так до конца и не проснувшись.

– Дри, – прошептал он ей в волосы. Слова звучали приглушенно, но чувствовалось, что он расстроен.

Она попыталась перевернуться, спросить что случилось, но он лишь прижал ее крепче.

– Дорогой?

– Давай. Давай устроим свадьбу здесь.

На глаза навернулись слезы, как тогда, когда он сделал ей предложение.

– Да, Джаред. Конечно, да.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Джефф никогда бы и не подумал, что, выйдя в отставку, станет использовать свои командирские навыки в качестве импровизированного организатора свадеб, но после разговора с Дженсеном все последующие дни был вовлечен в планы Адрианы. Он обнаружил, что это не так уж отличается от руководства его командой на “Меркурии”, разве что добавилось участие в дегустации тортов. Также это позволяло отлынивать от уроков верховой езды, на которых настаивал Дженсен. Как бы сильно Дженсен ни любил лошадей, Джефф по-прежнему не видал ничего привлекательного в том, чтобы взгромоздиться на такую зверюгу и наперегонки носиться по ранчо. Вот если бы ему дали хороший надежный корабль, то хоть сейчас.

– Джефф, хотите кого-нибудь добавить в список гостей? – Адриана отвлеклась от своей работы. Она сидела за кухонным столом и печатала, а голопроектор высвечивал лица всех внесенных в список гостей.

Джефф сидел напротив, удивляясь, почему она выбрала кухню, а не более уютную гостиную.

– А почему я должен кого-то добавлять?

Она нахмурилась и поджала губы, что придало ей надутый вид.

– Ну, может, есть друзья или сослуживцы, кого вы хотели бы пригласить.

– Адриана, но свадьба-то не моя.

– Ну, вы половинка Дженсена. Мы практически семья, – она снова пролистала список, лица мелькали так быстро, что Джефф не понимал, как можно просмотреть их все. – У Джареда и Дженсена так мало родных.

По крайней мере, Адриане он нравился. Джаред по поводу Джеффа пока еще не остыл, поэтому свел встречи с ним к минимуму. Лишь повторял Адриане, чтоб та просто сказала ему, когда надо показаться, и он придет. Сегодня они с Дженсеном отправились подбирать смокинги, но Джефф полагал, что реальная цель их поездки – убраться подальше от организационной суеты.

– Думаю, насчет нас с Дженсеном ты немного опережаешь события.

Они все еще спали в разных комнатах, хотя каждый вечер Джеффу разрешалось трогать и целовать Дженсена. Вначале он поспешил, без предупреждения запустив руку Дженсену  в штаны. Тот, дрожа всем телом, отпрянул. На секунду Джефф испугался, что придется звать на помощь Джареда, отчего упадет в его глазах еще ниже.

Отстранив Джеффа на расстояние вытянутой руки, Дженсен сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и успокоился. К успокоительным прибегать не пришлось. Практики, о которых рассказал ему Дженсен, оказались действенными. Джефф очень надеялся, что довольно скоро можно будет зайти дальше.

Адриана с прищуром посмотрела на него так, что Джефф покраснел.

– А как бы вы определили свои отношения?

Он склонил голову, уступая ей.

– Должно быть более подходящее понятие чем “половинка”.

На Гармонии используют слово – дом. Дженсен сказал, что вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет снова стать чьим-нибудь сабом, но он, Джефф, по-прежнему может выполнять обязанности дома, проследить, чтоб потребности Дженсена были удовлетворены без лишних потрясений.

– Вы оба слишком взрослые для того, чтобы называться бойфрендами, – в глубокой задумчивости она постукивала пальцами по подбородку.

– Он просто... мой, – выпалил Джефф, не в состоянии описать все, что есть между ними с Дженсеном. Может, они не выходят за рамки традиционных ярлыков? Он вспомнил церемонию в Гармонии, то, как выглядел майор Таппен, когда его дом Йен надевал на него ошейник. Так ли уж это отличается от свадьбы?

Адриана улыбнулась ему – должно быть, Джаред и влюбился в ее сияющую улыбку.

– Как мило. Но вы все еще не ответили на мой вопрос. Кого приглашать? Особенно меня интересуют люди, которых Дженсен хотел бы, но не предполагает увидеть.

Ах вот она о чем! Конечно, Дженсен не стал бы называть имена сослуживцев, ведь Джаред так настроен против любых военных. Но он прослужил более десяти лет, и Джефф по собственному опыту знал, как это ограничивает круг друзей.

Стоило бы проверить, когда “Меркурий” снова отправится в глубокий космос. Возможно, в экипаже и найдется несколько человек, с кем Дженсен был бы не прочь встретиться снова.

– Есть пара человек с нашего совместного задания. Мне только надо проверить, будут ли они еще на планете к моменту вашей свадьбы.

– Поверить не могу, что осталось только месяц подождать!

Он улыбнулся в ответ – ее радость была заразительна.

– Кто еще у вас есть из армейских?

Она пробежалась по списку. Джефф смотрел на изображения, пока Адриана называла имена.

– Майор София Буш, капитан Том Веллинг. Полковник Саманта Смит. И все утро я размышляю по поводу генерала Феррис.

– Феррис? Почему? – Джефф выпрямился, по шее потекла струйка пота.

– Она была наставницей Дженсена. Во всяком случае, так он однажды о ней сказал. Но я не уверена, по-прежнему ли она ему приятна. Такие отношения быстро могут испортиться.

– Судя по всему, подобный опыт имеется.

Адриана закатила глаза.

– О да. Хотя все в прошлом. Я не собираюсь зацикливаться на этом.

Да, похоже, она не из таких. Хорошо, а то на ранчо и так достаточно погруженных в мрачные раздумья личностей.

– Тем лучше. Я составлю список и отправлю на твой комм-код. Так пойдет?

– Отлично, – она щелкнула по клавиатуре, убирая голограммы гостей. – И мне все еще надо выбрать платье. Время поджимает.

– Звезды, ты же не просишь совета у меня? – Джефф почувствовал, как заливается краской. Если она похожа на его сестер, процесс может занять недели!

Снова вспыхнула голограмма, на сей раз показывая жизнерадостную блондинку в крайне причудливом белом платье.

– Ну, подкиньте мне хотя бы какие-то идеи.

– Ты меня спрашиваешь?!

Девушке хватило смелости захихикать.

– Ну я же не могу спросить у Джареда или у Дженсена, – она нахмурилась. – А моя мама хочет что-то традиционное, в чем я буду выглядеть как огромная зефирина. Я подумываю о том, чтобы вообще не надевать белого. Может, что-то розовое.

– Не забывай, что ты будешь на улице, – рассеянно сказал Джефф, вытягивая клавиатуру у нее из рук. Не задумываясь, он ввел свой пароль и нашел папку “Свадьба”. Коснулся пальцем маленькой иконки, парящей над столом, и запустил голограммы.

– Кэти -моя жена – была в красном. Она родилась в Конфедерации, а там так принято.

– У нас тоже в некоторых местах, – сказала Адриана, распахнув глаза, когда Джефф начал пролистывать изображения.

В груди стало тесно, и Джефф почувствовал, что не может дышать. Он смотрел на улыбающееся лицо Кэти на сменяющих друг дружку голограммах. Платье насыщенного алого цвета с изящным золотым шитьем сверкало на солнце. И от этого ее кожа сияла, но ничто не могло сравниться с сиянием ее улыбки.

– Вы выглядите счастливыми, – сказала Адриана, когда Джефф остановился на изображении, где он стоит рядом с женой у алтаря в часовне военной базы. В окружении красных и белых цветов – роз и камелий – которые так любила Кэти.

“Если бы мы только знали”, – подумал он.

– Она погибла четыре года назад, – выдавил он. Во рту пересохло. Звезды, ему надо выпить.

Адриана забрала клавиатуру назад и оборвала связь.

– Мне жаль.

– Вы, дети, должны урвать столько счастья, сколько можете, – сказал он ей. – Не позволяйте никому и ничему становиться между вами. Ни его работе, ни твоей. Даже Дженсену или мне. Ты меня поняла?

Ее глаза заблестели:

– Поняла.

 

* * *

 

– Как тебе? – спросил Джаред, поправляя воротник смокинга на шее Дженсена.

От отступил на шаг полюбоваться тем, как отлично выглядит брат – смокинг сидел на нем как влитой. Широкие плечи, темный цвет лишь усиливает яркость глаз и светлый тон кожи, даже при недавно приобретенном загаре. Как бы Джаред ни представлял себе свою свадьбу, брат всегда был рядом, вот именно так. Жаль, что родители их не видят.

Дженсен потянул за галстук, осторожно ослабляя узел, разрушая приятную фантазию.

– Жмет, – он избавился от галстука и потер рукава. – А это кусачее.

Голограмма не в состоянии передать плотность ткани и как она будет ощущаться на теле. Поэтому Джаред выдрал лист из блокнота Адрианы и притащил Дженсена сюда, чтобы примерить смокинги и проверить, какой удобнее. До того вечера, несколько недель назад, Джаред сам бы выбрал то, что считал наиболее подходящим для кожи Дженсена.

Но, черт возьми, Морган прав – Дженсен взрослый. Джаред всегда ценил мнение брата, доверив ему вести его по жизни. А сейчас он слишком привык быть сиделкой и забыл, как быть кем-то иным для Дженсена, кроме врача. После той ночи, когда Джаред решил внять совету Моргана и сыграть свадьбу на ранчо, у них с Дженсеном был долгий разговор. Джаред обещал попытаться.

– Я спрошу у Мартины. Может, у нее есть что-нибудь помягче, – нахмурился он.

– Вообще-то я могу надеть и свой красный наряд, – Дженсен аккуратно снял смокинг и перекинул его через руку.

Джаред закусил губу. Ему такое и в голову не приходило.

– Ты... ты хочешь надеть свою форму?

К его облегчению, Дженсен улыбнулся:

– Хорошее начало, братишка.

– Я пытаюсь, – и он таки пытался. Правда. Просто было трудно, особенно когда приходилось смотреть, как Дженсен нащупывает дорогу белой тростью или трет руки, когда они болят.

– Я знаю, – Дженсен будто пытался смотреть на Джареда, но взгляд оставался расфокусированным. От этого сердце Джареда болело еще сильнее. – И поскольку свадьба твоя, я надену смокинг. Не обещаю, что когда подойдет мой черед, я не заставлю тебя вырядиться в розовое.

Это напомнило о человеке, ждущем их на ранчо. Настроение Джареда омрачилось.

– Дженсен, – прошептал он, – ты же не думаешь?.. В самом деле? С ним?

Глаза Дженсена блеснули. Джаред никак не мог объяснить, как взгляд брата может быть таким живым, если его глаза незрячие.

– Джаред, ты его совсем не знаешь.

– Спать с кем-то вовсе не значит знать его.

– Черт! Мне ли этого не знать? – Дженсен явно старался сдерживаться. Джаред выглянул через дверь раздевалки, чтобы проверить, не стоит ли в пределах слышимости их продавец-консультант. Не хотелось устраивать сцен в магазине.

– Ладно, – перервал разговор Джаред. Он пообещал попытаться, и даже если беспокоится, что Морган использует Дженсена, придется доверять суждениям брата.

– Может, объяснишь мне? Что такого необыкновенного в командоре Моргане?

Дженсен покачал головой. Протянув руку, он положил ладонь Джареду на грудь, словно нуждался в контакте.

– Вот в этом-то твоя проблема. Ты продолжаешь видеть армию как нечто плохое.

– Я видел, что армия с тобой сделала.

– Дала мне цель? Показала звезды? – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Джефф намного больше, чем просто “командор Морган”. У него есть свои недостатки, они у всех есть. Но я не встречал никого более внимательного, чем он. Он изумительный руководитель, целеустремленный и преданный. И он меня понимает, знает, что мне нужно раньше меня самого.

– Ты говоришь так, словно любишь его, – пробормотал Джаред. Лицо Дженсена совершенно переменилось, Джаред еще не видел, чтоб оно так светилось. Это сделал Джефф Морган, вытащил Дженсена из раковины, в которую тот закрылся с момента возвращения на Землю. Черт, если подумать, Дженсен начал замыкаться еще до плена. Армия столько у него отняла!

– А ты слышал, как он говорит? У него такой сексуальный голос... – подмигнул Дженсен.

– Джен, хорош!

Тот рассмеялся. Если Джефф делает брата счастливым, если заставляет его так смеяться, что ж, Джаред не мог его ненавидеть.

– Ладно, я дам ему шанс, – сказал он спустя минуту. – И я найду тебе фланелевый смокинг, чего бы нам это ни стоило.

Он улыбнулся, когда ему вслед из раздевалки донесся хохот Дженсена. Не только Джефф может заставить его брата смеяться.

 

* * *

 

Выполняя вечернюю растяжку, Дженсен внимательно прислушивался. Он знал, что перед сном Джефф придет к нему, но становилось чуточку смешно – они отправлялись спать все раньше и раньше. Как только заканчивался ужин, Дженсен зевал и говорил, что действительно устал и собирается лечь спать. Джефф заявлял, что уроки верховой езды выматывают его и ему тоже пора на боковую.

Наверняка Джаред и Адриана, слыша это, закатывали глаза. Дженсен просто радовался, что Джаред, кажется, готов обращать внимание на Джеффа. Близкими друзьями они станут нескоро, но лиха беда начало.

Наконец-то раздался долгожданный негромкий стук в дверь. Дженсен распрямился и одернул футболку, провел руками по телу, чтобы убедиться, что одежда нигде не задралась. Затем, сообразив, что ведет себя глупо, крикнул:

– Войдите.

– Джен? – спросил Джефф, входя.

– Отбой все раньше и раньше, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. Он сел на край постели, зарылся пальцами босых ног в мягкий ковер – здорово, что теперь можно действительно чувствовать мягкость волокон.

Дверь со щелчком закрылась.

– У тебя были другие планы?

– Черт, нет, – Дженсен не ожидал, что осипнет. Так на него действовал голос Джеффа, нравилось ему это или нет. Член налился только от мысли о скором прикосновении Джеффа. Он поерзал, ожидая, когда тот сядет рядом для очередного героического сеанса объятий и поцелуев.

Но вместо этого почувствовал ладонь на своем колене. Протянув руку, он наткнулся на волосы Джеффа. Тот стоял перед ним на коленях.

– Джефф?

– Сегодня, помогая Адриане с организацией свадьбы, я кое-что понял, – Джефф кашлянул.

– И поэтому стоишь на коленях?

Джефф хмыкнул.

– Ну да, некоторым образом это имеет отношение к браку.

Внутри все затрепетало от волнения. Они еще не заходили дальше прикосновений. Может, Джефф хочет сегодня продвинуться дальше? А он, Дженсен, готов? Пожалуй, ответом на вопрос будет “да”.

– Ты сказал, что вряд ли сможешь снова стать моим сабом. Но, Джен, это не значит, что я перестал быть твоим домом.

Дженсен покачал головой.

– В этом нет смысла.

– Есть, – Джефф сжал руки чуть сильнее. – Твои травмы не освобождают меня от ответственности.

– Сколько ты еще пробыл в Гармонии после моего отбытия?

Слова Джеффа казались очень в духе Гармонии, хотя у Дженсена почти не было времени, чтобы углубиться в философию этого города.

Его определили сабмиссивом еще в Академии, и Дженсен давно признал это в себе. Феррис не позволила ему поддаться заблуждению, что потребность в подчинении делает саба слабым. На самом деле, это оказалось мощным ценным качеством, подспорьем в его работе, позволяло проникнуть в Конфедерацию так, как не удавалось никому другому. Но теперь, без службы в армии, нужен ли ему по-прежнему дом?

Ему не нравилось, как Джаред порхает вокруг него, то, что брат пытается контролировать его жизнь. Дженсен усмехнулся, представляя, каково быть сабом, не получая выгоды в виде секса. Во время службы Дженсен мечтал найти своего истинного дома, того, кто сможет принять его покорность как дар. Слишком долго он использовал ее в качестве оружия, и каждый раз в нем что-то умирало.

В Гармонии все было совершенно иначе. Он не только нашел планету, где покорность почитали, Дженсен обнаружил, что подчиняется Джеффу потому, что сам того хочет, а не только по условиям задания. То, что началось как спектакль, стало реальностью. Джефф пробудил в нем давно погребенное желание: найти того, кто поймет, кто сможет быть его домом.

– После твоего отъезда недолго, – ответил Джефф, не поняв, к чему была реплика. – Я возвращался только на базу, но ни разу в сам город.

– Джефф, – Дженсен провел пальцами по щеке Джеффа, прослеживая поросшую щетиной линию подбородка. – Ты не обязан.

– А если я хочу?

У Дженсена перехватило дыхание.

– Это бессмысленно. Ты не можешь быть моим домом, если я не могу... Джефф, до встречи со мной ты даже не знал о Теме.

– Ну что тут скажешь? Ты заставил меня хотеть того, о чем я и не знал, что хочу, – взяв руки Дженсена, Джефф поцеловал ладони.

Дженсен закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал губы на своей коже. Кажется, новые лекарства работают.

– Чего ты хочешь сегодня?

– Позволь доставить тебе удовольствие, – Джефф подался вперед и накрыл его губы поцелуем. Он пососал нижнюю губу и когда отодвинулся, Дженсен потянулся за ним. – Как только захочешь, чтоб я остановился, скажи “стоп”.

– Довольно простое стоп-слово.

– Так мы договорились?

– Ну, у меня нет контракта, чтоб всучить тебе на подпись, но да.

Дженсен понял, что с нетерпением ждет, чего бы там Джефф ни решил делать.

К его разочарованию, тот отодвинулся.

– Встань и разденься. Я хочу тебя видеть.

Дженсен сглотнул. Джефф еще не видел его полностью обнаженным и не знает о шрамах. Черт, да он сам не в курсе, как они выглядят. Он мог лишь чувствовать их, большие рубцы, бугрящиеся на коже. Кто знает, насколько они отвратительны?

Он приподнял край футболки и снял ее через голову. И остался стоять, не зная, куда ее деть, чувствуя себя дураком. Дженсен всегда следил, чтобы все было на своих местах. Только так он мог безопасно передвигаться по собственной комнате. Но чего хочет Джефф?

– Я возьму, – тот забрал у него футболку, тем самым разрешив дилемму.

Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь восстановить внутреннее равновесие. Воздух, касавшийся груди, казался слишком холодным, и не получалось избавиться от ощущения взгляда Джеффа на нем. Он не хотел себя так чувствовать. Ему ни разу не приходилось раздеваться перед его тюремщиками – он с первого дня был голым. Дженсен умел разоблачаться красиво – это было его ремеслом.

Он полагал, что даже суметь снять одежду перед Джеффом – уже победа. Дженсен подцепил большими пальцами эластичный пояс пижамных штанов и потянул из вниз, по наливающемуся члену, спустил до колен, потом еще ниже и отпихнул ногой, в надежде, что Джефф позаботится и о них.

– Что теперь? – спросил он.

Он почувствовал пальцы под подбородком, вынуждающие его поднять голову выше, хотя перед глазами все равно была лишь темнота.

– Я тебе скажу, что дальше. Потерпи.

– Да, сэр, – Дженсен хотел сказать это в шутку, но получилось с легким придыханием. Голова кружилась, словно он выпил.

– Потрогай себя, – сказал Джефф, его низкий рокочущий голос отозвался прямо в члене.

Дженсен почувствовал его пульсацию от слов Джеффа и, смутившись, покраснел.

– Просто накрой ладонью свой член, – продолжал Джефф. – Ощути его твердость под пальцами.

Прикасаться к себе оказалось так приятно. Пальцы покалывало, но впервые не было чувства, что член трогает кто-то чужой. Он был оторван от своего тела с тех пор, как вернулся домой, чувствуя себя не в своей шкуре. Все казалось неправильным, и ему пришлось приспосабливаться к своей ограниченной чувствительности, неспособности возбудиться.

Сейчас от кончиков пальцев разбегались легкие импульсы удовольствия и внутри спиралью начало закручиваться желание. Дженсену с трудом удавалось не делать больше, чем приказал Джефф. Хотелось подрочить себе, нагнать наконец то, чего был лишен, блядь, годы.

– Второй рукой оттяни мошонку. Не сильно, но так, чтоб чувствовалось.

Чуть всхлипнув, Дженсен выполнил команду. Удерживая позу, он дрожал.

– Ты перестал бриться, – пробормотал Джефф так, словно и не для Дженсена.

– Я могу начать снова, – предложил Дженсен, проглатывая “сэр”.

Он почувствовал, как вниз по груди скользнули пальцы и осторожно, так нежно, сжали соски. Дженсен сглотнул.

– Подрочи себе, – велел Джефф. – Не торопись. Коснись себя, сними эту каплю с головки. Размажь ее по своему стволу, пусть он станет еще толще... еще тяжелее...

Дженсен и не сознавал, что уже сочится смазкой. Он собрал ее, удивляясь, что ее оказалось достаточно, чтоб покрыть весь член и сделать движения ровными и легкими. Не в силах сдержаться, он застонал.

– Трогай себя так, как тебе нравится, – прошептал Джефф, его дыхание скользнуло по щеке.

– Я не помню, как мне нравится, – выдохнул Дженсен. Он не лгал. Он так долго подчинял свои желания чужой воле, что забыл простое удовольствие от собственных прикосновений.

– Спокойно, мальчик. Я с тобой, – рука Джеффа скользнула по животу Дженсена и обхватила член.

Он был таким тяжелым, таким твердым, что Дженсену казалось, он не сможет кончить. Желание скопилось в животе, прикосновения Джеффа обжигали кожу. Тот ласкал его так нежно, так осторожно, что было почти больно.

– Давай, мальчик, – выдохнул Джефф прямо в ухо. Дженсен чувствовал тепло его тела, прижимающегося сзади. Он жаждал его, хотел, чтоб Джефф был с ним всегда.

– О-о-о, – выдохнул Дженсен, когда ощущения затопили его. Он кончал, и было больно, и казалось, что глубоко внутри что-то наконец высвободилось.

– Я держу тебя, держу, – продолжал повторять Джефф, и Дженсен не мог понять почему, пока не сообразил, что лежит на кровати.

– Джефф, – пробормотал он, потянувшись к тому и прижав к себе. Он не мог его отпустить. Не сейчас. Он уткнулся Джеффу в плечо, вдыхая его запах. Тот пах пылью и потом, и Дженсен не знал аромата слаще. – Тебе нужно...

– Я в порядке.

Дженсену казалось, что его конечности превратились в желе, он не мог сосредоточиться. Но это было неважно, потому что Джефф обо всем позаботится. Прогонит кошмары одним своим надежным присутствием рядом. Дженсен так долго был лишен этого чувства безопасности, что теперь не понимал, как ему удалось выжить.

 

* * *

 

Из головы не шел прошлый вечер. Дженсен был таким открытым, таким отзывчивым, каким он не был со времен Гармонии. Даже когда они просто обнимались и целовались, чувствовалось, что Дженсен держится чуть отстраненно, словно не может дать большего.

Но вчера, раздеваясь перед Джеффом, выставляя себя на обозрение, несмотря на все случившееся с ним, он раскрылся, словно цветок. Джефф мог прикасаться к нему, гладить кожу, ласкать твердый член. Он даже не заметил шрамов, пока Дженсен не спросил сонным голосом, насколько ужасно они выглядят.

Самое печальное было то, что Джефф замечал некую художественность в шрамах – палач Дженсена наносил порезы на спину параллельно почти стершемуся узору татуировки, вившейся по боку.

Ее не смогли вывести бесследно посте того, как активировался химический маячок и выжег след на коже Дженсена. Но Джеффа это не волновало. Он проследил пальцами каждую отметину, запоминая все изменения, произошедшие с телом любимого.

Это только начало, думал он. Особенно когда Дженсен проспал всю ночь без приступов паники и воспоминаний. Около десяти Джефф разбудил его и дал лекарства, просто для уверенности. И его прикосновения не вызвали испуга.

Хотелось как-то отпраздновать. Но повод не из тех, что можно разделить с друзьями и семьей, хотя он представлял немного радости на лице Джареда от такой новости. Взамен он воспользовался возможностью отправиться с Адрианой забрать элементы оформления для свадьбы и закончил изучением специализированных магазинов в Далласе. Там и нашелся идеальный подарок для Дженсена.

Хотя сейчас, при виде Дженсена в наушниках, безмятежно устроившегося на диване в гостиной, не обращавшего внимания на окружающий мир, Джефф усомнился, так ли уж продуман его подарок. Тяжело сглотнув, он похлопал Дженсена по плечу.

Сняв наушники, тот улыбнулся. Интересно, он слушал музыку или аудиокниги, присланные Софией?

– Джефф? Это ты?

– Да, милый. У меня для тебя подарок.

Дженсен растерянно моргнул. И наморщил нос, словно мог его учуять. Что ж, Джефф бы не удивился. Не желая всегда зависеть в своих передвижениях от техники, Дженсен научился великолепно использовать другие органы чувств.

– Надеюсь, это что-нибудь мягкое? – сказал Дженсен.

– Верное предположение. Не шевелись, я положу его тебе на колени.

– Джефф, не думаю, что Адриане и Джареду стоит видеть меховые наручники... ой! – воскликнул Дженсен, когда Джефф опустил ему на колени вертлявый        комок.

Щенок вскочил на задние лапы и сразу же начал лизать подбородок Дженсена. Джефф не удержался, наклонился и погладил мягкий желтый мех на спинке.

Выражение лица Дженсена того стоило. Его глаза распахнулись, словно он не мог поверить тому, что держит в руках, и рот открылся и тут же растянулся в улыбке, когда щенок лизнул его губы.

– Ты принес мне щенка? – Дженсен пытался говорить серьезно, но ничего не выходило, потому что то и дело срывался на смех, пытаясь заставить собачку перестать лизаться. Дженсен сунул ее подмышку, почесывая под подбородком. – Ты случайно не забыл о двух гигантах, которых Джаред держит на заднем дворе?

Джефф сел рядом с Дженсеном на диван и сжал колено любимого.

– Это твоя собака. Не Джареда, не моя. Только твоя.

– Джефф...

– Она особенная. В ней генетически заложена привязанность к одному человеку. И она умная, намного умнее, чем обычные собаки.

– Хочешь сказать, она вызовет в Сэди и Харли комплекс?

На секунду Джефф почувствовал искушение впиться в губы Дженсена, чтобы заткнуть его и закончить объяснение.

– Она может быть твоим поводырем. Приносить все, что ты захочешь. Приводить помощь, если потребуется. А еще она мягкая и приятная.

Дженсен прижал щенка крепче, поглаживая пушистые уши. Она грызла его руку, но не сильно.

– Придется дрессировать ее.

– Меня уверяли, что она обучается сама.

– Могу я хотя бы узнать, сколько ты за нее заплатил?

Теперь Джефф сдался и склонился поцеловать Дженсена.

– Тебе не позволено об этом спрашивать, – кроме того, какое удовольствие выйти в отставку, если не можешь хоть немного растранжирить свою пенсию? Я загрузил на твой комм инструкцию и документы на собаку.

Дженсен улыбнулся ему. Его лицо преобразилось – он стал выглядеть моложе. Исчезла из черт суровость, гусиные лапки в уголках глаз придавали ему совершенно очаровательный вид.

– Спасибо.

– Как ты ее назовешь? В инструкции сказано, что очень важно, чтобы владелец собаки дал ей кличку и убедился, что она ее знает.

Приподняв щенка, Дженсен поцеловал его в макушку.

– Мила, – сказал он. – Она будет Милой.

Джефф улыбнулся:

– Отлично.

– И еще одно.

– Да?

– Джареду скажешь сам.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Адриана смотрела в окно, наблюдая, как гости проходят мимо дома к своим местам за свадебной аркой. Если нажать на кнопку в подоконнике, окно превратится в экран, увеличивающий обзор. Она уже занесла над ней руку, но в последний момент передумала, не поддавшись искушению.

Посмотреть на их свадьбу пришло так много друзей и близких. Не в силах сдержать радость, Адриана хихикнула. Впервые увидев тощего молодого человека на беговой дорожке в колледже, она и предположить не могла, что выйдет за него замуж.

Конечно же, все станут спрашивать, почему они столько тянули. Адриана обычно отвечала, что дожидалась, пока Джаред сделает предложение. На самом деле, история была чуть длиннее. Сразу после колледжа они расстались, тогда она  последовала по стопам мамы в политику, неуверенная, что сможет вписаться в напряженный график студента-медика. Но остаться в стороне Адриана не смогла.

А потом случилась вся эта ужасная история с Дженсеном. Она вздрогнула, вспомнив то мрачное время, когда Джаред только увидел в выпуске новостей присланную конфедератами видеозапись с пленными. Никто не ожидал увидеть в их числе Дженсена.

– Прекрати. Дженсен дома. С ним все хорошо, – Адриана пригладила наряд, отгоняя мрачные мысли.

Она остановила свой выбор на платье цвета чайной розы, плотно облегающее в талии и ниспадающее пышными волнами. Вышитые серебряной нитью изящные цветы на лифе задумывались так, чтоб блестели на солнце. Сочетание традиции и собственного стиля – вряд ли она могла найnи более подходящее платье. Ей не терпелось увидеть лицо Джареда, когда тот взглянет на нее.

Раздался стук в дверь, и в спальню просунула голову мать.

– Ты не забыла о солнцезащитном креме? Не хочу, чтоб твои плечи сгорели.

Адриана рассмеялась.

– Все хорошо, на прошлой неделе я принимала солнечные ванны.

– Тогда, полагаю, это не нужно? – мама подняла бутылочку солнцезащитного спрея и спрятала его за спину.

– Нет, мам.

Она повернулась к зеркалу на комоде, снова проверяя макияж. К счастью, никаких свидетельств девичника не осталось, хотя можно наложить еще один слой помады. Почему она позволила Джулии затащить ее в мужской стрип-клуб?

Прошлым вечером Джаред ушел с друзьями на импровизированный мальчишник. Чад никогда не упускал случая надраться. Несмотря на свое беспокойство, Адриана надеялась, что благоразумный Гейб доставит Джареда в отель, где он должен был провести ночь. Они придерживались некоторых традиций, и одной из них была не видеть невесту до свадьбы.

Джаред предложил Дженсену (и Джеффу!) пойти с ним. Дженсен осторожно отказался, сказав, что после долгой ночи проспит церемонию. Это спасло Джареда от отдыха в режиме сверхзаботы.

Радовало, что братья поговорили открыто. Джаред отступил, хотя видно было, как он всякий раз прикусывал язык, чтобы не спросить, нужна ли его помощь или принял ли брат лекарства. Рядом с Джеффом Дженсен выглядел таким счастливым, что даже Джаред это заметил.

– Твои кузины интересуются, собираешься ли ты спуститься.

Адриана отвернулась от зеркала.

– Мне нужно немножко побыть одной. После свадьбы у меня не будет такой возможности.

Мама пересекла комнату и заправила выпавший локон Адриане за ухо.

– Ты прекрасно выглядишь, дорогая.

– Ох, мама, ты плачешь? Уже?

– Я ничего не могу с собой поделать!

Адриана попыталась обнять маму, но та отпрянула:

– Платье помнется!

– А ты испортишь свой макияж, – нежно поддразнила Адриана. Она схватила парочку салфеток и помогла маме вытереть слезы, не размазав тушь. Выждав минуту, она спросила:

– Тебе ведь все еще нравится Джаред, да?

Мама рассмеялась.

– Ах, дорогая, твой отец велел сказать тебе, что если ты передумаешь выходить замуж, он возьмет автомобиль и отвезет нас обратно в Огайо.

– Как мило. Немного тревожно, но мило, – улыбнулась Адриана.

– Ну, ты знаешь своего отца, – мама взяла ее за руку. – Я очень за тебя рада. Он будет твоей скалой, а ты его тихой гаванью.

– Спасибо, мама, – Адриана сморгнула слезы. – Думаю, теперь я готова спуститься.

– Ты все взяла? Что-то новое, что-то старое? Что-то чужое и что-то голубое?

– Да, мам. И еще одно...

– Да, дорогая?

– Сначала мне надо в туалет.

 

* * *

 

Джаред в пятый раз поправил смокинг. Дженсен оказался прав насчет шелка: мягкий и удобный в жару. Они опасались, что пойдет дождь, и на случай непогоды арендовали навесы, но день выдался ясным и солнечным, без единого облачка на небе.

Он дожидался под аркой, у всех на виду. Джаред не привык быть в центре внимания, как сейчас. Он часто прилагал усилия, чтобы оставаться незаметным: сутулился, чтобы скрыть рост. Половина присутствующих были из семьи Адрианы,  некоторых он вообще видел впервые. И это делало отсутствие его собственной семьи еще более очевидным.

Поскольку их родители умерли, на почетное место матери жениха Джаред проводил Сэм Смит. Весь путь до алтаря она смущалась, но Джаред не мог придумать лучшего способа уважить женщину, которая заботилась о нем, пока Дженсен учился.

Дженсен стоял рядом, выглядел здоровым и румяным, а не тощим и бледным. Похоже, брат пошел на поправку, выбравшись из раковины, в которую спрятался после возвращения. И Джаред был вынужден признать в этом заслугу человека, стоявшего рядом с Дженсеном – Джеффа Моргана.

Джефф надел свою форму, и не он один. Джаред заметил еще нескольких в толпе, пара синих мундиров, остальные красные. Он был рад присутствию друзей Дженсена. Несмотря ни на что, он желал брату счастья.

Если именно Джефф делает Дженсена счастливым, то Джаред сделает все, чтобы они были вместе. Пришлось признать, что еще больше доверия тот заслужил, подарив Дженсену Милу. Джаред знал, как Дженсен любит животных. Но его пугало, что Сэди и Харли могут прыгнуть на него и сбить с ног, когда его, Джареда, не будет рядом. Мила, даром что была щенком, вела себя совсем иначе. Без сомнения, Дженсен был для нее хозяином, и она никогда не путалась под ногами, а, казалось, осторожно направляла его в сторону от препятствий. Сегодня они ее оставили с Сэди и Харли в их вольере за домом, и как только Дженсен объяснил ей все, она удовольствовалась игрой с большими собаками.

Так что пусть Джареда это не слишком радовало, он не будет препятствовать Дженсену. Может быть, когда-нибудь Джефф ему понравится.

– Волнуешься?

Джаред улыбнулся брату, пусть тот и не мог его видеть.

– Просто не терпится.

– Ты бы еще дольше тянул, – поддел его Дженсен.

– Мне нужно было, чтоб ты был со мной, – ответил Джаред, положив руку Дженсену на плечо. Ему требовалось передать свои чувства через прикосновения, особенно теперь, когда брат слеп. Было так трудно, когда Дженсен не выносил прикосновений. Но потихоньку тот справился. – Ты – моя семья.

– Да, и очень скоро частью нашей семьи станет Дри, – улыбка Дженсена поблекла, и он посмотрел очень серьезно: – Слушай, братишка, не мне тебе советовать...

– Шутишь? Если не ты, то кто?

Дженсен положил ладонь Джареду на грудь, словно прислушиваясь к биению его сердца.

– Просто люби ее, Джаред. Не волнуйся ни обо мне, ни о чем-либо еще.

Не успел Джаред ответить, как льющаяся из скрытых динамиков громкая задорная музыка сменилась чем-то тихим и ненавязчивым. Адриана вышла. Все присутствующие повернулись на нее посмотреть.

Впереди выступали две белые лошади с гривами, украшенными розовыми лентами. Адриане понравилась идея Джеффа задействовать в церемонии лошадей, хотя Джаред возражал из-за оплаты персонала, работающего на свадьбе. Он шутил лишь отчасти – он не скупился на плате работникам, а просто хотел, чтобы и они хорошо повеселились на свадьбе. После церемонии Чарли и Эмилио придется отвести лошадей в стойла, и только потом вернуться, чтобы наслаждаться приемом.

Прежде чем его мысли успели принять это направление – потому что единственное, в чем Джаред отлично преуспел за эти несколько месяцев, – это беспокойство за ранчо – показалась Адриана.

Джаред затаил дыхание.

Адриана сверкала как ярчайший бриллиант. Но ярче наряда была ее улыбка. Все, что Джаред видел, – Адриана, идущая по ковровой дорожке, растеленной на траве.

Как только она остановилась перед ним, музыка стихла. Джаред пропустил подружек невесты, чтоб они выстроились в ряд, прямо напротив Дженсена, Джеффа и Чада с Гейбом. Все это было неважно.

Джаред улыбнулся ей, взял ее руки в свои. Он был так увлечен ее улыбкой, локонами, обрамляющими ее лицо, колье, сверкавшим на шее, что не замечал, что священник начал говорить, пока Дженсен не толкнул его в плечо. Джаред прокашлялся:

– Вы не могли бы повторить?

Он обрадовался, когда все рассмеялись. Опустив голову, Джаред потер затылок – лицо запылало, и совсем не из-за палящего солнца.

На сей раз он внимательно слушал, как священник – местный мировой судья – со всеми поздоровался и перешел к рассуждениям о красоте института брака. Глаза Адрианы искрились от смеха, она не переставала улыбаться. Джаред пообещал себе, что всегда сможет вызвать ее улыбку.

Он сказал “да”, обещая любить и беречь ее, пока смерть не разлучит их. Когда она пообещала то же самое, он не смог сдержать широкой улыбки.

– Кольца, пожалуйста.

Джаред повернулся к Дженсену. Он с трудом сглотнул, радуясь, что брат может стоять здесь, рядом с ним в этот особенный момент. Джаред взял протянутую ему крохотную коробочку с кольцом и крепко обнял брата.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он, борясь со слезами. Сейчас неподходящее время.

– Женись, давай, Джаред, – похлопал его по спине Дженсен.

Джаред кивнул и повернулся к Адриане. Ее улыбка не потускнела, но взгляд затуманился. Он кивнул ей. Тонкий золотистый ободок идеально смотрелся на ее безымянном пальце, давая всем понять, что она принадлежит ему. Скоро и он будет помечен так же.

– Сим кольцом я венчаюсь с тобой.

Джаред едва не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, пока их венчали. Даже священник улыбнулся, прежде чем провозгласить их мужем и женой.

– Можете поцеловать друг друга.

Он не стал терять времени. Обнял Адриану за талию и притянул ближе. Он впервые поцеловал жену, вкусил ее и испил блаженство с ее губ. Все исчезло, мир сузился вокруг них двоих.

Отодвинувшись на несколько дюймов, Адриана спросила шепотом:

– Ты как?

– Превосходно, – ответил он.

– Великолепно.

Она взяла его за руку, и они повернулись к присутствующим уже как супруги.

 

* * *

 

Джефф думал, что ему будет беспокойно. Он думал, что будет трудно стоять там и смотреть, как Джаред и Адриана обмениваются клятвами верности. Но глядя на то, как они улыбаются друг другу, он понял, что ему уже не больно – прошло достаточно много времени. Хотелось, чтоб они получили столько счастья, сколько им удастся, потому что они с Дженсеном собирались сделать то же самое.

– Дамы и господа, банкет будет в шатрах за домом. Пожалуйста, проходите пожелать нашим молодоженам счастья и удачи! – это микрофоном завладел Чад. Наверное, ему трудно будет передать его диджею.

Музыка изменилась – что-то с барабанным боем, наверное, для того, чтобы все побыстрее подходили к столам. Взяв Дженсена под руку, Джефф повел его по импровизированному проходу. Прищурившись, Джефф оглядел толпу.

– Справишься? – пробормотал он. Он не знал, за кем надо приглядывать на случай, если тут присутствует кто-то, кого Дженсен желал бы избежать. Проклятье, надо было заранее изучить список приглашенных. Но он был слишком занят, дегустируя торты.

Не нашел в себе сил отказаться. Было очень вкусно.

Дженсен кивнул. Поднеся руку к уху, он коснулся наушника. Джефф так и не понял, как эта штука создает словесные описания для Дженсена.

– Просто держись поближе. Я не был в толпе с тех пор как... ну, с тех самых пор.

– Да не вопрос, – легко согласился Джефф. – Я тут никого не знаю. Можешь быть моим прикрытием.

Дженсен рассмеялся, и беспокойное выражение  исчезло с его лица.

– Я возьму свою трость, и  нас первыми пропустят к столу с закуской.

– Правильно мыслишь.

Им удалось получить еду: Джефф взял тарелки для них обоих – и на сей раз Дженсен не возражал – и они поели, пока Джаред и Адриана все еще продолжали благодарить присутствующих. Джефф не тосковал по возможности быть в центре внимания. Жених и невеста должны поблагодарить каждого в отдельности. Он сомневался, что хоть кто-то из них двоих успел перекусить, и это было вопиющим безобразием, поскольку Джаред выбрал просто отличную фирму для обслуживания банкета.

– Дженсен!

Джефф оглянулся, когда за ними раздался женский голос. Он не узнал ни темноволосую женщину, ни мужчину в кресле на воздушной подушке, которое она толкала перед собой. Оба были в форме Секс-корпуса, хотя это было трудно понять из-за старомодного гипса на руках и ногах мужчины. Прежде тот, должно быть, был красавцем, его хрупкая красота – большие голубые глаза и черные волосы – похоже, была требованием для скобов. Но под глазами пролегли тени, а лицо было худым и изможденным.

– София? – Дженсен повернулся в направлении голоса. – Ты пришла!

Она ненадолго оставил кресло, чтоб подойти и обнять Дженсена.

– Я соскучилась по тебе! Том тоже здесь.

София прижала Дженсена крепче, темные волосы скрыли лицо, но Джеффу показалось, что он заметил, как в ее глазах блеснули слезы.

– Том? – повернулся Дженсен.

– Тут, внизу, – ответил мужчина в кресле.

Дженсен осторожно наклонился и, протянув руку, коснулся гипса.

– Том, что случилось?

– Свалился с лестницы. Подумаешь...

– Там было три лестничных пролета! И ты переломал все руки и ноги. Снова! – София встала позади Тома и положила ладони ему на плечи. – Это серьезно! В этот раз даже сращиватель костей не сработал.

Том схватил Дженсена за руку.

– Больно, – сказал он, смежив веки и задрожав. – Так она ощущается острее.

– Том, – пробормотал Дженсен, качая головой. Потом он, казалось, пришел к решению: – Ты знаком с Джеффом?

Джефф понял намек и, отойдя от стола, встал рядом с Дженсеном.

– Джефф Морган, – представился он. – Рад знакомству.

София пристально на него посмотрела, перевела взгляд с Джеффа на Дженсена и, похоже, быстро их вычислила – на ее лице медленно расцвела лукавая улыбка.

– Командор Морган. Много о вас слышала.

Джефф увидел, как Дженсен зарделся.

– Пожалуйста, просто Джефф. Я в отставке.

– Мы втроем вместе учились в Академии, – пояснил Дженсен.

– С Майком, – сказал Том, опуская взгляд. Его лицо побледнело. – Раньше нас было четверо.

– Том, мне очень жаль, – прошептал Дженсен. Джефф обнял его за пояс, беспокоясь, что Дженсен не устоит на ногах. Он чувствовал, как тот напряжен.

София подняла руку, словно пытаясь дотянуться до Дженсена, и уронила ее на плечо Тома.

– Дженсен, ты не виноват.

Тот покачал головой:

– Я мог бы... Мне надо было освободиться раньше...

– Из того, как я понял обстоятельства, – вмешался Джефф, – у тебя не было возможности. Они бы не допустили ошибки, если бы не думали, что ты сломлен.

– У всех бывали кошмарные миссии, – сказала София, – иногда ты просто бессилен.

– Мне так его не хватает, – сказал Том. Никто не знал, что ответить на это, и не ожидал, что он, подняв руку, вопьется ногтями себе в шею.

– Ох, Том, нет. Пожалуйста, прекрати, – София схватила его руку и отвела в сторону. – Ты обещал!

– Не хочешь отвезти его в дом, Соф? – предложил Дженсен. – Немного отдохнете.

Она покачала головой и сняла тормоза сбоку кресла, отчего то чуть поднялось вверх.

– Вообще-то нам надо идти. Я только хотела сначала увидеться с тобой.

– Я рад, что вы оба пришли, – сказал Дженсен. Протянув руку, он снова коснулся Тома, словно благословляя перед уходом.

Дождавшись, пока они оба исчезнут из виду, Джефф негромко спросил Дженсена:

– Ты в порядке?

– Буду. Пойдем отсюда ненадолго, а?

– Ладно.

 

* * *

 

Дженсена радовало, что Джефф не задает вопросов, а просто позволяет ему вести, пусть даже очевидно, что они идут не к дому. Прямо сейчас Дженсену была необходима передышка, и он мог ее получить только в месте, где находил утешение сразу по приезде на ранчо – у лошадей.

Включив свою камеру, он точно знал, в какую сторону надо повернуть от самодельных свадебных шатров. У него была мысленная карта ранчо, соответствующая его воспоминаниям о том, каким оно выглядело в его детстве. И когда он только начал учиться ориентироваться тут, она помогла ему больше всего.

В конюшне его встретил насыщенный запах лошадей. Дженсен уловил сладкий аромат сена, кожи и вездесущего навоза. Некоторые кони заржали при его приближении, и Дженсен протянул руку, чтоб коснуться их, потереть костяшками пальцев морду первой лошади в ряду. Жаль, что не захватил пару кусочков сахара, но он ведь не планировал приходить сюда.

– Твои друзья... – начал Джефф, его голос доносился от двери. Неужели до сих пор боится?

– Мы были друг для друга всем. Мы вчетвером застряли в Академии, сумели ее закончить и выполнили свои первые задания, – Дженсен покачал головой, вспоминая. Он вспомнил Майка в лучшие времена – его смех, злое чувство юмора и то, как тот заставлял его кончать раз за разом, пока не становилось больно.

– Вы были вместе? Все четверо?

Он не сразу понял, о чем спрашивает Джефф. А когда понял, то рассмеялся:

– Конечно, мы трахались друг с другом. Это было нашим домашним заданием, – то были приятные воспоминания. Он держался за них, делал их ярче, чем плохие. – Хотя Том и Майк предпочитали друг друга. Сам понимаешь: садист и мазохист.

Он слышал, как под ботинками Джеффа поскрипывает пол, так что был готов к тому, что на пояс опустится рука и Джефф притянет его к себе, прижимая к груди.

– До Гармонии я не понял бы и половины сказанного тобой.

Но теперь Джефф понимал. Дженсен покачал головой. Просто позор, что Джефф, будучи прирожденным домом, не знал о своей склонности до их задания.

Дженсен повернулся в руках Джеффа и оказался с ним лицом к лицу. Он вел ладонями по его груди, пока не обхватил подбородок Джеффа и поднял лицо для поцелуя. Получилось  сладко и нежно.

– Тебе не кажется, что это малость избито? Мы на конюшне... – поддразнил его Джефф, чуть отстранившись.

Дженсен хмыкнул:

– Хотелось бы, но боюсь, в конце концов Джаред придет меня искать, а я слишком люблю своего младшего брата, чтобы наносить ему травму на всю жизнь.

Джефф расхохотался, и все его тело словно зарокотало – Дженсен почувствовал вибрацию грудью.

– У них должен быть настоящий медовый месяц, как думаешь? –  он наклонил голову в сторону, туда, где, по его мнению, полным ходом шла свадьба. – Но с работой Адрианы, да и Джаред должен возвращаться в больницу... – не говоря уже о том, сколько времени они потратили, дожидаясь его выздоровления.

Джефф прижался губами к его волосам, и Дженсен мог поклясться, что чувствует, как тот нахмурился.

– Что, если мы дадим им побыть вдвоем? То есть я знаю, что сегодня они ночуют в гостинице...

– Предлагаешь нам отправиться в путешествие? – Дженсен отступил. Это имело смысл, ни у одного из них не было никаких обязательств, кроме как друг перед другом. Интересно, получится перенести сеансы физиотерапии? Он нуждался в них все меньше и меньше, но все-таки надолго бросить не мог.

– У моего приятеля имеется хижина в северных лесах. В тиши, вдали от цивилизации.

Подальше от людей, могущих узнать его по новостям. И достаточно тихо, чтобы заново привыкать друг к другу в спальне, не боясь, что их застукает Джаред. Некоторых вещей брат не поймет никогда.

– Так это мы отправимся в медовый месяц, а не они?

– Так ты согласен?

Дженсен улыбнулся:

– Думаю, я в состоянии.

Он не знал, кто удивился больше, он сам или Джефф. Дженсен взял его за руку и повел обратно к выходу.

– Пойдем, может, я случайно поймаю букет невесты.

– И ты должен сказать тост, – напомнил ему Джефф.

В свое время Дженсен боялся, что даже не доживет до свадьбы Джареда. А теперь он собирается толкнуть речь в качестве приятеля жениха, с Джеффом под боком. Похоже, на сей раз все становится на свои места.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Джаред тщательно отсчитал точное количество таблеток и ссыпал их в подписанную коробочку. Когда он предложил Дженсену помощь в подготовке к поездке, это казалось наилучшим способом приложить усилия. Дженсен разложил на кровати одежду и, тщательно разгладив складки, складывал и засовывал каждый предмет в сумку.

Это слишком напоминало былые дни, когда Дженсен собирался перед отправкой на очередное задание. На сей раз не было ничего опаснее Джеффа и дикой природы в глуши Миннесоты. И брат будет не так уж далеко – всего в нескольких часах езды, а не за полгалактики отсюда. Неужели он все еще пытается убедить себя, что в отъезде Дженсена нет ничего плохого?

– Кстати, – сказал Джаред, – можешь спросить доктора Робинсон, может, тебе пора отказаться от некоторых препаратов.

Дженсен перестал скатывать джинсы.

– Доктора Робинсон?

– Она твой основной лечащий врач, верно? – Джаред надеялся, что Дженсен понял. Он не собирался изображать из себя врача, тогда как ему надо было стать братом.

Джаред наблюдал за Милой, обнюхивающей пол перед шкафом, прежде чем туда сунуться. Он улыбнулся при мысли, что у нее еще не было случая изучить его изнутри – Дженсен обычно не оставлял его открытым.

– Пожалуй, мысль хорошая. Новые пластыри действительно помогают рукам. Мне даже не требуются мышечные релаксанты.

Лечебные пластыри были идеей доктора Робинсон. Джаред едва удержался от желания посмотреть, что за компоненты она использует. Он должен оставаться в стороне, позволить Дженсену самому решать вопросы, касающиеся его лечения.

Джареда не покидало ощущение, что Дженсен собрался в эту поездку, чтобы дать им с Адрианой возможность побыть вдвоем. Он защелкнул коробочку с таблетками, чувствуя, как при одной только мысли о дополнительном времени наедине у него начинают пылать щеки. Прошлая ночь в отеле была чем-то особенным. Адриана надела нечто белое, не оставляющее простора воображению, распустила волосы, и локоны окружили его, стоило ей оседлать его живот.

– Это хорошо, – сказал он, кашлянув. – Продолжай носить пластыри, и тебе не понадобится столько таблеток.

– Хотя придется продолжать видеться с доктором Макгроу, – Дженсен еще что-то сунул в сумку. Встречи с психологом были еще одним больным местом. Сначала Дженсен сопротивлялся – пока кошмары и воспоминания не стали невыносимыми.

– Столько, сколько тебе потребуется – сказал ему Джаред, надеясь, что однажды наступит день, когда регулярные встречи с психологом Дженсену больше не понадобятся. – В любом случае, пару недель ты отдохнешь от врачей.

Мила выскочила из шкафа, зажав в зубах что-то длинное  и фиолетовое. Запрыгнув на кровать, она бросила находку перед Дженсеном и гавкнула. Тот потянулся к предмету и рассмеялся, едва сжал в руках.

Джаред почувствовал, как снова заливается краской, когда понял, что именно отрыла собака – толстый резиновый фаллоимитатор.

– Дженсен, думаю, тебе стоит потратиться на игрушки для собаки.

Дженсен продолжал посмеиваться.

– Она делает только то, что ей сказано, хватая из шкафа все, что мне может потребоваться.

– Джен, – Джаред покачал головой и тяжело сглотнул, зная, что пришло время для особенно неловкого разговора, – я, вообще-то, рад, что благодаря Джеффу ты снова можешь думать о всяком таком...

Дженсен рухнул на кровать и спрятал лицо в ладонях:

– О нет. Мы не будет это обсуждать.

– И это мне говорит парень, который, заботясь о моей невинности, предложил мне одного из своих друзей по Секс-корпусу...

– Да я просто шутил! Почти. Не так уж уверен, что София отказалась бы, – Дженсен убрал руки и уткнулся носом в Милу, прибежавшую посмотреть, в чем дело.

Джаред усмехнулся, когда собака лизнула подбородок Дженсена. Она знала своего хозяина.

– Я просто... я знаю, что у тебя не было времени на себя, – не было времени на отношения, пока Дженсен отдавал свое тело Объединенным планетам. Где бы он нашел того, кто согласился бы с подобным? – И я рад, правда, рад, что ты нашел кого-то.

Дженсен не двигался, продолжая обнимать собаку.

– Джаред, ты не представляешь, как я счастлив это слышать.

– Не стану притворяться, что понимаю, – Джаред не знал, как трах по работе может перейти во влюбленность, но допускал, что странности случаются, – но я хочу, чтоб ты был счастлив, братишка.

– Как ты?

Джаред подумал об улыбке Адрианы, и о том, как ему не терпится вернуться в ее объятья.

– Да.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен засомневался в правильности своего решения, как только они покинули ранчо. Здорово, что можно прижимать к себе Милу, пока Джефф ведет автомобиль на воздушной подушке. Запинаясь, потому что следовало задать вопрос еще до того, как складывать свои вещи и половину секс-игрушек, Дженсен спросил:

– Мы полетим шаттлом?

– А что, ты против того, чтоб я был за рулем? – в голосе Джеффа звучало искреннее любопытство.

– Я думал, что тебе нужно вернуть машину. Никто ведь не водит на большие расстояния, – пожал плечами Дженсен, спрятав лицо в мягкой шерсти Милы. Было так удобно отрешиться от происходящего, окружить себя только ее запахом и теплом.

Меньше всего ему хотелось толкаться среди незнакомцев в общественном шаттле. Незнакомцев, которые могли его видеть и знали, кто он, а он даже не мог взглянуть им в глаза. Подобное с ним случилось лишь однажды, и этого оказалось более чем достаточно, чтоб вызвать паранойю. Черт бы побрал СМИ! Дженсен не хотел, чтоб о нем говорили в сети, как будто он герой... Он убил только для того, чтобы сбежать, вырваться из ада, в который превратили его жизнь, пусть даже это значило его собственную гибель. Он никогда и не рассчитывал, что выживет.

– Ну, там, куда мы направляемся, шаттлы не приземляются. Глухие леса. Полное уединение. Мы только один раз остановимся, чтобы купить провизии.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Дженсен за то, что Джефф понял его без лишних слов. Тот продолжал оберегать его.

В ответ Джефф коснулся его бедра, возвращая из размышлений в реальность.

– Я помню, каково мне было после Альфани. Меня продолжали называть героем, а я мог лишь думать о тех, кого не спас. Все, чего хотелось, – спрятаться.

Дженсен прятался месяцами. Пора перестать. Он накрыл ладонь Джеффа своею.

Поездка за провизией прошла гладко. Дженсен остался рядом с машиной, чтобы размять ноги и пустить Милу побегать. Стоило ему покинуть машину, как он тут же понял, что они больше не в Техасе. Воздух пах иначе – зеленью и влагой, а не пылью и жаром, а ведь они всего лишь несколькими штатами северней, а не на другой планете!

– Эй, Дженсен. Мне понадобилась кое-какая помощь, чтобы сложить все в багажник, – голос Джеффа предупредил его о приближении постороннего.

Дженсен вытер ладони о рубашку и отошел в сторону. Он почувствовал, как Мила прижалась к ноге, давая ему знать, что она рядом.

– Симпатичный у вас щеночек, – послышался грубоватый голос.

Дженсен не сразу сообразил, что речь о Миле. Он застыл от ужаса, что незнакомец говорил о нем самом, руки начало сводить – он не станет чьей-нибудь собакой снова!

Он кашлянул и постарался смотреть в ту сторону, откуда доносился голос:

– Спасибо. Мне ее подарили.

– Так это вы двое сняли местечко Андерсона?

– Одолжили. Рик – мой давний друг, – ответил Джефф. Дженсен был рад не участвовать в разговоре. Он слушал, как они загружали багажник: шорох коробок и пакетов. На сей раз он пожалел, что не надел наушник от камеры: ему надоело слушать бодрый голос, описывающий пейзажи. Лучше было слышать глубокий низкий голос Джеффа.

– Тогда вы, должно быть, военные.

Дженсен снова напрягся. Но парень их не узнал. Он и не предполагал, что они военные, пока Джефф не упомянул своего друга. Может, Джефф привез их туда, где Дженсена не узнают или, по крайней мере, не будут приглядываться к его лицу.

– В отставке, – ответил Джефф. – Благодарю за помощь.

– Приятного путешествия. Сейчас как раз самое подходящее время года.

– Спасибо, – вежливо поблагодарил Дженсен и сбежал обратно в машину. Мила запрыгнула за ним и устроилась у него на коленях. Интересно, насколько она вырастет? Не возникнет ли сложностей, если он приучит ее к рукам? Бегемоты Джареда всегда забывали о своих размерах и пытались взгромоздиться на колени. Это была одна из причин, по которой их стали держать на улице.

– Дружелюбный народ, а? – сказал Джефф, захлопывая дверцу. – К счастью, ближайшие соседи в двадцати минутах ходьбы оттуда.

Дженсен рассмеялся:

– Я полагаю, ты не планируешь там активно общаться?

– Не думаю, что рыба настолько общительна, – сказал Джефф. – Во всяком случае, когда попадется на крючок.

Сейчас Дженсена не волновало, что Джефф говорит глупости. Он готов был слушать его голос вечно.

– Вот мы и на месте, – сказал Джефф, глуша мотор.

Дженсен надел свой наушник. Хотелось помочь Джеффу занести багаж в дом, и ему нужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому месту.

– Обозначить местность, – сказал он в устройство. – Создать подробную карту.

Теперь камера будет следовать за ним, отмечать важные места и считать количество шагов, необходимых для их достижения. Потребуется некоторое время, пока он освоится здесь.

– Красивый дом, – сказал Джефф почти непринужденно. Дженсен услышал, как открылся багажник и Джефф крякнул, должно быть, что-то вытащив оттуда. – Один этаж, темное дерево. Небольшая ступенька перед крыльцом – вроде из двух досок. За домом гриль и озеро.

Положив ладонь на машину, Дженсен определил, где тот находится.

– Я отнесу свою сумку?

– Конечно, милый, – ответил Джефф. Он вручил Дженсену лямку от его сумки и не отпускал, пока не убедился, что тот крепко ее держит.

Пускай Джефф оберегал его, но, по крайней мере, не носился с ним. Дженсен это ценил.

– Веди, – сказал он Джеффу, положив свободную руку ему на плечо.

Почва была твердой, хотя ноги цеплялись за траву и еще какую-то растительность. Перед ступенькой Джефф задержался, давая ему время приспособиться. Снова они работали слаженно, как команда, обходясь без слов. Они просто знали.

– Довольно старомодно, – сказал Джефф, проводя Дженсена внутрь. Мила следовала сзади. Потом она сама все тут обнюхает, чтобы помогать Дженсену. – Гостиная и кухня объединены в одну большую комнату. Пару поколений назад сделали пристройки – две спальни с отдельными ванными комнатами.

– То есть нам не придется отливать в яму на заднем дворе? Очень хорошо, должен признаться – с меткостью у меня теперь туго.

Ненадолго повисла тишина, а потом Джефф засмеялся – Дженсена бросало в жар от того, что творил с ним низкий рокочущий смех. Даже смех Джеффа заставлял его думать о сексе, о том, как им легко и свободно вместе. Мало кто из партнеров Дженсена так легко начинал хохотать.

Джефф провел Дженсена в одну из спален и сказал негромко:

– Я надеялся, что мы сможем спать в одной комнате.

Дженсен отпустил его плечо и осторожно обошел помещение по периметру, касаясь пальцами стен, мебели, пока, наконец, не добрался до кровати, которую обогнул так же осторожно. Решив, что у него в голове уже есть достаточно точная картинка, он сел на правую сторону кровати.

– Если мы так поступим, то есть несколько основных правил, – сказал он, опуская сумку рядом. Он почувствовал, как Мила запрыгнула на кровать рядом с ним. – Ты ничего не оставляешь на полу. Все должно быть развешено в шкафу или спрятано куда-нибудь подальше, как если бы мы снова оказались в казармах. Вот здесь, – он коснулся рукой прикроватного столика со своей стороны постели, – я разложу свои принадлежности. Ты их никуда не перекладываешь и вообще не трогаешь. То же касается ванной. Все должно оставаться там, куда я положил.

– Что-нибудь еще? – довольно поинтересовался Джефф.

– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – Мила будет спать в нашей кровати.

– Да не вопрос.

 

* * *

 

Джеффа радовало, что Дженсен перестал использовать свою слепоту в качестве причины оттолкнуть его. Он готов был делать все, что угодно, чтобы облегчить ему жизнь. Таким образом он бы выполнил свое решение стать Дженсену домом, дать ему то, в чем тот нуждается, даже если и сам еще не знает.

Они тихо поужинали тем, что Джефф приготовил на гриле, пока Дженсен осваивался в доме. Джефф предоставил Дженсена самому себе, понимая, что ему сейчас тоже нужно побыть наедине с собой. Мясо на гриле шипело, и вспыхивали капли жира, упавшие на угли, а Джефф смотрел, как небо из голубого становится розовым. Дым завис в воздухе, смешиваясь с запахами леса. Вокруг высились деревья, и Джефф мог притвориться, что они защищают их от всего мира.

– Я тут уберу, – сказал он Дженсену. – Увидимся в постели.

Дженсен сглотнул и кивнул.

Впервые они будут вместе, не беспокоясь о том, что их услышит Джаред или Адриана. На сегодняшнюю ночь Джефф возлагал большие надежды, хоть прекрасно сознавал, что придется быть осторожным. Они далеко продвинулись, но Дженсен по-прежнему пугливый. Надо убедиться, что он не толкает его дальше, чем тот может пойти.

Он не спеша вытер последнюю тарелку, перебирая варианты. Каждое мгновенье задержки заставляло Дженсена хотеть  его  еще сильнее. Немного ожидания не помешает. Джефф улыбнулся, вспомнив, что именно Дженсен сказал ему это на “Меркурии” почти два года назад. Он отложил тарелку и направился в спальню.

Дженсен сидел на постели, одетый лишь в свободные штаны на шнурке, в которых обычно спал. Всклокоченный, словно только что проснулся.

– Я оставил свет включенным? Иногда я забываю, – Дженсен потер глаза, и это выглядело очаровательно.

Сев на кровать, Джефф положил руку ему на щеку, наслаждаясь ощущением легкой щетины, царапавшей ладонь.

– Оставил, красивый мой.

Он притянул Дженсена к себе для поцелуя, пробуя на вкус его сладкие губы. Джефф втянул его нижнюю губу, наслаждаясь вырвавшимся стоном.

Он провел рукой вниз по шее, и еще ниже. Джефф смотрел, как Дженсен дрожит от его прикосновений, как розовеет его светлая кожа. От доверия Дженсена в груди разливался восторг. Они лишь вдвоем, Джефф мог делать все, что захочет.

Больше всего он хотел, чтобы Дженсену было хорошо, хотел помочь ему справиться с его демонами. Джефф ухватился за пояс брюк Дженсена и развязал шнурок, стягивая их с задницы. Он зацепил твердеющий член, и у Дженсена вырвался легкий стон. В ответ на звук собственный член запульсировал, и пришлось прижать его ладонью.

С тех пор как Джефф прибыл на ранчо, Дженсен набрал вес, и больше не выглядел отощавшим беспризорником. Верховая езда укрепила мышцы, и теперь сам напоминал одного из мощных коней, которых так любил. Шрамы – тонкие рубцы на спине – стали еще одной особенностью, которую Джефф полюбил.

Он начал с шеи, припав к коже, выводя руками узоры на теле Дженсена. Оно принадлежало ему, было его собственностью, его отрадой. Вкус ночи и свободы, и чего-то дикого. Джеффу не терпелось его облизать. Он спускался вниз по спине, уделяя внимание каждой отметине.

– Джефф, – пробормотал Дженсен.

Джефф отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтоб раздеться.

– Руки на изголовье, – ласково велел он. – На колени. Стоп-слово – “стоп”, хорошо?

Дженсен кивнул, его лицо заалело. Когда он принял указанную позу, налитой член тяжело покачивался между ног. Рот Джеффа наполнился слюной. Он не удовлетворил свою потребность вкусить каждый сантиметр кожи своего мальчика.

Он накрыл ладонями ягодицы Дженсена и развел их, наслаждаясь ощущением. Не терпелось узнать Дженсена на вкус, и Джефф прижал язык к его дырке. Тот вздрогнул под натиском, но стоп-слова не произнес.

Джефф не знал, вышел он за рамки или нет. Он не трахал Дженсена, да тот и не просил. Они не будут спешить, и он напомнит любимому, почему тому так нравилось прежде.

Он окружил себя Дженсеном, пробуя на вкус самую его сердцевину. Не существовало ничего более интимного. Джефф лизал и сосал, пока Дженсен не стал мокрым и скользким, и только тогда вставил палец.

Дженсен вскрикнул и попытался отстраниться. Джефф тут же положил руку ему на спину:

– Джен?

– Я в порядке, – тяжело выдохнул тот, хотя голос его звучал не слишком уверенно.

Джефф кругами начал поглаживать его спину.

– Если хочешь прекратить – ничего страшного.

Дженсен покачал головой:

– Просто... столько всего...

– Я хочу заставить тебя кончить вот так, – Джефф искал, толкаясь пальцем глубже, пока не услышал, как Дженсен ахнул. Вот оно где. Он снова постучал по простате. – Так можно?

– Звезды, – прошептал Дженсен. Он сжал изголовье еще крепче, до побелевших костяшек. Джефф нахмурился, забеспокоившись о его руках.

– В коленно-локтевую, – приказал он, надеясь таким образом снять напряжение с пальцев Дженсена. Меньше всего хотелось причинить ему боль.

Застонав, Дженсен подался назад и принял указанную позу, отчего его задница поднялась еще выше. Джефф, не ослабляя хватки, передвинулся вместе с ним и продолжал массировать внутри.

В прежние времена Дженсен был способен кончить от этого. Джефф мог сосать его дырку и долбиться в простату, и тот извивался, пока не выплескивался ему на руку. Сейчас он сомневался, что Дженсену такое по силам. Джефф не мог позволить ему сорваться, не зная, когда его подхватить.

Поэтому он накрыл ствол Дженсена ладонью, пренебрегая собственным, пульсирующим и ноющим.  Надрачивая тяжелый скользкий от смазки член Дженсена, Джефф добавил второй палец в тесноту и жар, представив, как толкается туда членом.

– Давай, мальчик, – глухо пророкотал Джефф, – хочу, чтобы ты для меня кончил.

Дженсен издал то ли всхлип, то ли стон, будто пытался удержать его за сомкнутыми губами. Его тело застыло, пойманное между руками Джеффа, и он излился мощными толчками на пальцы Джеффа и на постель.

Джефф вынул пальцы и обхватил Дженсена за пояс, прижимая его ближе.

– Можно, я кончу на тебя? – пробормотал он, не в силах перестать тереться об упругую задницу и крепкое бедро.

– Да, – пробормотал Дженсен. – Давай.

Потребовалось не так уж много – толчок-другой. Джефф был настолько распален, настолько захвачен фантазией о том, как он, наконец, трахает Дженсена, как тот скачет на нем, будто на лошади, что кончил, забрызгивая белесой спермой кожу Дженсена, помечая его.

Дженсен под ним был разгорячен. Джефф поцеловал его в затылок.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да, – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Не хочу спать на мокром.

Джефф скатился с него, еще раз погладив. Теперь, получив разрешение на прикосновения, он не мог перестать его трогать.

– Я позабочусь об этом, поверь мне.

– Я верю, Джефф, верю.

 

* * *

 

Решив поехать сюда с Джеффом, Дженсен совсем не ожидал получить собственный медовый месяц. Но именно так и случилось. Они оказались отрезаны от мира, от галактики. Все проблемы остались там, за пределами их уютного мирка среди лесов.

Они проводили все дни вместе: дрессировали Милу и играли с ней, бродили по тропам, воспользовавшись альпинистской связкой, купались в озере, если не удили рыбу,  хотя Джефф еще не поймал ни одной. Когда они слишком уставали, чтобы выбираться на улицу, то устраивались на диване в гостиной и негромко беседовали под тихую музыку, льющуюся из динамиков. Временами, бывало, Дженсен говорил о том, что было в Конфедерации, или Джефф рассказывал о заданиях, в которых приходилось участвовать ему. Но большую часть времени они вообще молчали.

А потом наступала ночь. Джефф по-прежнему его не трахал, и Дженсен был ему за это благодарен. Он не знал, готов ли. Но с каждым потрясающим оргазмом Дженсен понимал, что он все ближе. Он не боялся своего собственного желания и знал, что может довериться Джеффу. Тот не заставит его делать ничего такого, к чему он не готов.

Он принял заявление Джеффа – быть его домом, даже если сам Дженсен еще не готов быть сабом – серьезнее, чем намеревался. Дженсен не собирался отдавать контроль над своей жизнью. Но ему нравилась мысль вернуть себе то, что, как ему казалось, отнял у него Айзекс. Пусть он и был искалечен, ему еще было что подарить.

– Джефф! – позвал он. Он только вышел из душа и, одевшись, принял решение.

– Я на кухне, – откликнулся Джефф.

Вообще-то кухня была недалеко, но для этого разговора она не годилась. Дженсен вытащил из сумки небольшой мешок и положил на постель, осторожно столкнув Милу.

На сей раз ей лучше оставаться на полу.

– Зайдешь, когда будет время?

Не хотелось, чтобы Джефф все бросал и мчался к нему, решив, что что-то случилось. Руки сводило судорогой, как всегда, когда он переживал. Он сжал их, быстро проделав упражнения для пальцев.

– Что такое? – послышался голос Джеффа от двери.

Дженсен устроился на коленях на краю кровати.

– Присядь, пожалуйста, – сказал он, потянувшись за мешком.

– Дженсен?

Он почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас – Джефф сел.

Пусть пальцы и дрожали, мешок расстегнулся легко.

– Не уверен, помнишь ли ты... Этот мешок с игрушками у меня был еще на “Меркурии”.

Джефф хохотнул.

– Такое забудешь!

Дженсен почувствовал, как запылали щеки. Казалось, это было в прошлой жизни. Тогда он выглядел агрессивным, решив выполнить свою работу хорошо, несмотря на то, что был вынужден работать с неопытным командором Морганом. Порой ему казалось, что он справился слишком хорошо, учитывая, в какое чувственное создание превратился Джефф.

– Вернувшись домой, я многое выкинул, – Дженсен нахмурился. Он был в очень угнетенном состоянии духа и не хотел разбираться со своими вещами, которые ему вернули со склада. И что еще важнее, ему не хотелось никаких напоминаний о тех временах, когда он был добровольной игрушкой. – Выкинул то, что, как думал, больше никогда не пригодится.

– Я понимаю, Джен, – Джефф накрыл его ладонь своей большой рукой.

Несколько секунд Дженсен впитывал его тепло. Даже сейчас прикосновения Джеффа творили с ним что-то невообразимое.

– Я сохранил... ну, здесь то, что я оставил.

Он взял мешок и один за другим выложил из него все предметы, позволяя пальцам вести его. Там были: кожаный ошейник, не тот, что Дженсен носил в Гармонии – отнятый Эдрианом, – но похожий, напоминавший о тех временах; пара зажимов, соединенных тонкой цепочкой; два фаллоимитатора, с вибратором и без. За ними последовали два шелковых шарфа, коробочка со стеклянным дилдо, подаренным сенатором Маккелленом, и маленький флоггер.

В прошлом все эти принадлежности приносили ему удовольствие. Дженсен и не думал, что когда-нибудь получится испытать его снова. Но Джефф подарил ему надежду.

– Впечатляющая коллекция, – непринужденно сказал Джефф.

Дженсен сглотнул.

– Я хочу, чтоб она хранилась у тебя. Все это, – он пододвинул пустой мешок в направлении Джеффа.

– Дженсен?

– Ты сказал... ты говорил, что будешь моим домом. Я хочу, что бы ты решал, когда я буду готов чем-нибудь отсюда воспользоваться.

Он надеялся, что Джефф поймет. Он готов попробовать любую из этих игрушек, только пусть Джефф решает когда.

С минуту тот молчал. Когда он наконец заговорил, голос звучал хрипло:

– Твое доверие – честь для меня.

Дженсен закусил губу.

– С тобой легче. Я уже и не думал, что снова смогу быть собой.

Нежные пальцы коснулись его щеки, и Дженсен потянулся за прикосновением.

– Ты всегда оставался собой. А теперь есть мы.

Дженсен закрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Не стоило забывать, что все хорошее быстро заканчивается. Пусть даже они временно отрезаны от мира, это не значит, что мир перестал существовать. Пока они в уединении заново знакомились с телами и мыслями друг друга, жизнь продолжалась. Рано или поздно им пришлось бы показаться, чтобы выполнить предписание врачей Дженсена. Просто Джефф не ожидал, что это произойдет так быстро.

Сообщение прислали на его комм. Джефф снял его, отправляясь поплавать. Черт, он специально не носил комм! И делал все, чтобы сохранить иллюзию обособленного мирка.

К несчастью, он не мог не заметить мигающую лампочку, указывающую, что получено сообщение. Вздохнув, Джефф включил его. Он не удивился, увидев на развернувшейся голограмме лицо Рика.

– Здорово, Джефф. Ты так занят своим свиданием, что не можешь ответить? Ты же понимаешь, что мы с Дэвидом не можем позволить тебе получить все тридцать три удовольствия одному. Мы планируем приехать завтра и останемся на пару дней. Мы соскучились по тебе, сукин ты сын! И вообще, что ты делаешь в той жопе мира? Как бы то ни было, спозаранку увидимся. Надо наловить рыбы.

– Нет здесь никакой рыбы! – рассмеялся Джефф, закрывая сообщение. Проклятье! Как бы ни было здорово увидеть этих придурков снова, это наверняка похерит прогресс в отношениях с Дженсеном.

С тем же успехом Рик мог позвонить с дурным известием.

Когда Джефф нашел Дженсена, тот как раз вышел из душа и вытирал голову. Он постоял, наслаждаясь видом капель воды, усыпавших подтянутый живот, словно даже они не в силах покинуть его. С влажными волосами Дженсен выглядел моложе и даже уязвимей.

– Привет, Джен.

Тот повесил полотенце на шею и улыбнулся:

– Привет.

Джефф провел языком по губам, воображая, как слизывает каждую капельку воды. Тряхнул головой, будто так мог избавиться от наваждения.

– Есть новости. Пара моих приятелей собрались нас навестить.

– Один из них владелец этого места?

– Да. Рик, – Джефф мог бы целый год рассказывать о нем, но пока хватит и этого.

Дженсен кивнул.

– Полагаю, пора мне познакомиться с твоими друзьями, верно?

Джефф так не думал. Но он уже встречался с семьей Дженсена и его ближайшими друзьями из Секс-корпуса. Со стороны это могло выглядеть так, словно Джефф скрывает Дженсена, а этого ему не хотелось.

– Да, – согласился он. – Давно пора, черт побери.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен не знал, куда ушел Джефф. Тот мог быть на кухне, а может, и чистил гриль на заднем дворе. Неважно, Дженсен устроился на диване, Мила свернулась на его ногах, а камера читала ему бумажную книгу. Тут была целая коллекция старых книг, выстроенная на полках у входа в хижину. Интересно, это Рик их собрал, или они достались ему вместе с домом?

Дженсен только настроил камеру и дал команду читать, и слушал, не обращая внимания на обычно раздражающий его бодрый голос. Он растворился в истории, захваченный приключениями Гарри и его друзей. Если бы в жизни все было так просто! Только черное и белое...

Мила соскочила с дивана, и резкое исчезновение ее тепла вдруг испугало. Она залаяла, и Дженсен выключил камеру.

– Джефф? – позвал он.

Дженсен не сразу расслышал звук приземляющейся машины.

Но не успел он вскочить, чтобы найти Джеффа, как услышал, что дверь открылась.

– Здорово, девочка, – сказал голос, приветствуя лающую Милу.

В горле вдруг пересохло, и Дженсен сглотнул. Он надеялся, что во время первой встречи с друзьями Джеффа тот будет рядом. А теперь придется представляться самому, иначе получится ужасно грубо.

Он поднялся с дивана и пошел в направлении к двери, надеясь на то, что незнакомцы движутся к нему, потому что камера сейчас не могла точно указать ему их местонахождение.

– Привет. Должно быть, вы друзья Джеффа. Я Дженсен.

Ему не понравилась внезапная тишина в ответ на его слова. Захотелось проверить, не расстегнута ли у него ширинка. А может, он вообще забыл надеть штаны?

– Ты – Джен? – потрясение в голосе ошарашило Дженсена.

Он ухмыльнулся.

– Дайте-ка угадаю: вы думали, что Джен – женское имя?

Дженсен надеялся услышать смех. Надо признать, в прошлом раз или два благодаря имени уже возникала путаница с его полом. К счастью, в Секс-корпусе это не имело значения.

– Рад познакомиться, Дженсен. Я Дэвид, – сказал другой голос. Он казался жизнерадостным и привычным к смеху.

– Ты – Дженсен Эклз, – сказал первый голос. Чуть выше тембром, чем у Дэвида, и гнусавый.

Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет. Конечно же, друзья Джеффа смотрели новости. Он понятия не имел, сколько раз там мелькало его лицо, хотя Джефф рассказал, что то ужасное видео, с записью убийства Майка, крутили снова и снова.

– Да, это я, – он потер шею, сожалея, что не может их видеть. Дженсен мог лишь догадываться об их реакции, и тишина предполагала кучу дерьмовых вариантов.

– Это Рик, – сказал Дэвид, хлопнув Дженсена по плечу, проходя мимо. Дженсен едва сдержался и не поморщился от нежеланного прикосновения. – Джефф где-то прячется? Вернется с уловом?

Дженсен прислушался к звуку их шагов, когда они прошли в комнату. Слышал клацанье когтей Милы по деревянному полу.

– Твоя собака-поводырь? – грубо спросил Рик.

– Думаю, ей надо еще немного подучиться. Мила, ко мне, – приказал Дженсен. Собака тут же прижалась к его ноге и села рядом.

– Похоже, она уже довольно неплохо выдрессирована.

– Спасибо, – Дженсен решил принять сказанное за комплимент, зная, что уже не самым лучшим образом удивил Рика.

– Уверен, ты об этом все знаешь, – сказал тот, судя по шагам, продолжавший ходить по дому.

Дженсен растерянно моргнул, не совсем уверенный, что расслышал комментарий. Он коснулся наушника и сменил настройки, чтобы снова получать описания. Оба мужчины уже покинули комнату – должно быть, пошли искать Джеффа.

– Что ж, пошли, Мила, – пробормотал он. – Поищем Джеффа.

Рядом с Джеффом будет легче приспособиться к общению с его друзьями.

 

* * *.

 

Тем вечером Джефф закончил готовить ужин на всех. Было приятно увидеть Рика и Дэвида, давненько они трое не оказывались одновременно на одной планете. Когда-то они вместе служили, а потом война и переводы разлучили их.

Рик сгрузил свои вещи во второй спальне, а Дэвид громко заявил, что его устроит диван в гостиной – тот раскладывался в кровать. Они вторглись в пространство, которое несколько недель принадлежало лишь ему и Дженсену, и Джефф понял, что ему это не нравится. Хотя это и не совсем справедливо, ведь хижина принадлежит Рику.

– Так ты, наконец, вышел в отставку? – Дэвид сделал очередной глоток пива из бутылки с длинным горлышком.

Они сидели на заднем дворе вокруг костра. В металлическом поддоне потрескивали поленья, в ночное небо летели искры. Пахло землей и дымом, хотя ветер дул в сторону озера, унося большие хлопья пепла.

Дженсен сидел в шезлонге справа от Джеффа со стаканом корневого пива – он отказался от пива из сумки-холодильника, что привезли Рик и Дэвид. Джефф знал, что алкоголь не сочетается с лекарствами Дженсена, но больше был сосредоточен на том, как пьет Дэвид. В последний раз, когда он проверял, Дэвид клялся, что завязывает.

Джефф хлебнул своего, задержав пузырящийся напиток во рту, чтобы насладиться вкусом. Чувствовалось, что это был эксклюзивный сорт, а не то пойло массового производства, что обычно поставлялось на корабль.

– Да, – сказал он, не желая вдаваться в причины, пока рядом сидит Дженсен.

– Вопрос в том, чем ты собираешься заняться на пенсии, – рассмеялся Дэвид. – Рик вот подумывает вернуться.

Это было новостью.

– Правда?

Рик пожал плечами:

– В доках стоят корабли. Если я захочу, “Макгрубер” будет моим.

– А ты хочешь? – Джефф покачал головой. С него довольно командирства. Меньше всего он хотел снова стать капитаном.

Развалившийся в кресле Рик пожал плечами. Он погрузнел с тех пор, как Джефф видел его в последний раз, а волосы тронула седина. Может, возвращение в игру как раз то, в чем Рик нуждается.

– Давно пора, черт побери. Собираюсь набрать собственный экипаж.

– Похоже, ты уже все решил.

– Думаю, там перемены, – Рик постучал бутылкой по креслу. – Конфедерация разваливается. Надо извлечь выгоду.

Джефф нахмурился – тему затрагивать не хотелось.

– А ты, Дэвид? Что делаешь ты?

Дэвид снова рассмеялся, но прозвучало фальшиво.

– О, я остаюсь на Земле. Мне надо присматривать за двумя дочерьми, и я держу свою лазерную винтовку заряженной.

Они все рассмеялись, даже молчавший по большей части Дженсен. Мила бегала вокруг, обнюхивая деревья, пока он не щелкнул пальцами, и она свернулась у его ног.

– Как насчет зефира на костре? – Рик выбрался из кресла.

Джефф заворчал:

– Вы притащили зефир? Здесь что, летний лагерь?

– Заткнись и помоги мне принести еще жратвы.

Джефф рассмеялся. Вставая, он тронул Дженсена за плечо.

– Сейчас вернусь, – сказал он, направляясь за Риком в дом.

– Черт, Джефф, что ты творишь? – взвился Рик, едва за ними закрылась дверь.

Джефф растерянно моргнул:

– Ты о чем?

Тот развернулся и начал хлопать дверцами шкафчиков, доставая зефир, который они с Дэвидом выложили раньше, с остальными припасами.

– С каких это пор ты трахаешь парней?

– Ой, да ладно, Рик.

– И не какого-нибудь парня! Ты подцепил мистера “Развал Конфедерации”! – развернувшийся Рик взмахнул шоколадным батончиком.

Джефф скрестил руки на груди:

– Так что именно тебя не устраивает? То, что Дженсен мужчина, или то, что СМИ вываляли его в грязи?

– Ты даже не замечаешь, что он делает с тобой, да?

– О чем ты?

– Он – скоб, Джефф. Они умеют манипулировать людьми, чтобы вы были именно там, где они хотят вас видеть.

Джефф давно не слышал ничего глупее. Он попытался напомнить себе, что Рик не знает Дженсена, не знает через что им вместе пришлось пройти. И все равно, говорить спокойно оказалось непросто:

– Ты глубоко заблуждаешься.

– Джефф...

– Просто... попытайся узнать Дженсена, – сказал Джефф, – за весь день ты едва ли сказал ему пару слов. Он хороший парень, Рик.

Тот покачал головой, но промолчал. Просто схватил зефир и вышел. Да уж, поговорили, называется!

 

* * *

 

Дженсен слушал, как выравнивается дыхание Джеффа, сопровождаемое лишь редкими всхрапываниями. Он улыбнулся, когда тот фыркнул во сне и перекатился на другой бок, дыхание успокоилось. Убедившись, что Джефф уснул, Дженсен выскользнул из постели, взял свой комм и направился в ванную. Но не успел закрыть дверь, как почувствовал теплый нос, ткнувшийся ему в босые ноги.

– Можешь войти, но только тихо, – сказал он Миле, закрывая за ними дверь.

Он сел на унитаз, дважды проверив, опущена ли крышка, и почувствовал, как Мила улеглась ему на ступни, спасая от холода, идущего от плитки. Она была такой милой собакой и, похоже, сама без напоминаний знала, в чем именно он нуждался. Дженсен погладил ее и нажал на кнопку вызова.

– Звонок Джареду.

Было уже поздно, но для звонка вполне подходящее время – Джаред вернулся на работу в больницу, так что у него снова безумный график. Дженсен прикусил губу, вспомнив, как всегда звонил ему перед тем, как отправиться на задание. Неважно куда. За все годы срочной службы он пропустил звонок лишь один раз.

– Дженсен? – из комма раздался голос Джареда, слегка сонный. – Почему ты звонишь из ванной?

Дженсен рассмеялся. В следующий раз надо не забыть выключить видеокамеру.

– Джефф спит. Я ведь тебя не разбудил?

– Я только вернулся с работы, так что все в порядке, – зевнул Джаред. – Наверное, ты был занят – не слышал тебя уже несколько дней.

– Здесь хорошо, – ответил Дженсен. – Спокойно. Было. У нас гости – армейские приятели Джеффа.

– Да? – голос Джареда стал резким. – Они тебя достают?

Вот теперь, после слов брата Дженсен задумался, не потому ли Рик так холоден с ним? На протяжении всей службы Дженсен сталкивался с предубеждением. Военные других подразделений считали себя выше скобов, совершенно не ценя жертвы, на которые тем приходилось идти ради спасения человеческих жизней.

– Да нет, – покачал головой Дженсен. – Просто я немного не к месту. Они вместе служили, и у них свои воспоминания.

– Ну, если надо, чтоб я приехал и начистил кому-то рожу, только скажи.

Дженсен ухмыльнулся:

– Думаешь, я сам не смогу?

– Просто хотелось бы увидеть лично.

Вдруг накрыла тоска по ранчо. По прогулкам на конюшню, чтобы поздороваться с лошадьми, потереться лицом о своих любимцев и скормить им припрятанные кусочки сахара. По верховой езде, по обузданной мощи под ним, когда лошадь несется по тропинке.

Он потер грудь:

– Я соскучился по тебе, братишка. Как там дела? Как Дри?

– Дри – прекрасно, – в голосе брата слышалась улыбка. Дженсен был так рад, что Джаред женился на Адриане, и что ему удалось побывать на свадьбе. Если бы еще он мог его действительно увидеть... Но надо быть благодарным и за то, что есть.

– Еще одно... – голос Джареда изменился.

– Да?

– Я хочу нанять кого-нибудь для управления ранчо. С тех пор как мы получили его обратно, большую часть бумажной работы выполнял я. Но если я хочу вернуться к медицине, то надо передать ее кому-то другому.

– Джаред, дыши, – прервал Дженсен его торопливые объяснения. – Я хотел, чтобы ранчо было твоим домом. Нашим домом, – чтоб всегда иметь место, куда можно вернуться. Но я никогда не хотел, чтоб ты отказывался от своей мечты ради управления им.

– Так ты не против, чтоб я взял кого-нибудь?

– Ну, я надеюсь, ты наймешь кого-то из тех, кто уже работает на ранчо, – предложил Дженсен. – Они там уже все знают.

– Дельная мысль.

– У меня их полно, – теперь еще бы суметь их воплотить в жизнь. – Все, отправляйся спать. Я скоро позвоню.

– Спокойной ночи, братишка.

Джаред не надоедал Дженсену. Он не звонил ни разу, предоставив ему самому решать, когда выходить на связь. Это Дженсен ценил больше всего. Ему всегда хотелось быть частью жизни брата, но все же оставаться независимым и самодостаточным. Так же, как ему когда-то пришлось позволить Джареду жить собственной жизнью, много лет назад, отпустив его в общежитие колледжа, хотя было больно. Он  улыбнулся, вдруг поняв, что они совершили полный круг – каждый сыграл роль родителя для второго.

– Готова отправиться на боковую, девочка? – он наклонился и зарылся пальцами в шерсть Милы. Она уже стала такой большой, ничего общего со щеночком, что подарил Джефф. Похоже, она понимала все команды с первого раза, не требуя дополнительной дрессировки.

Он задумался, не разбудит ли Джеффа, возвращаясь в постель. Дженсен закрыл глаза – так стало легче представить себе Джеффа таким, каким он видел его в последний раз. Ему не дано увидеть новые морщинки или седину. Для него любимый всегда будет выглядеть так же замечательно, как выглядел в день, когда они встретились. Он видел спутанные волосы Джеффа, заспанные глаза, яркую усмешку и слегка колючий подбородок.

Вдруг всплыл непрошеный образ Джеффа, когда тот на Гармонии учился связывать Дженсена, используя тщательно продуманную технику. Как всегда, сильный и мощный, он нависал над ним, но в его глазах читалась нежность. Он был таким заботливым!

Дженсен сглотнул. У него встало от одного только воспоминания о том, как он был связанным и беспомощным в Джеффовых руках. Может, потому что знал: тот никогда не причинит ему вреда, никогда не воспользуется им. София советовала использовать положительный опыт, чтобы перечеркнуть отрицательный. Похоже, помогало.

Дженсен надеялся на это. Он осторожно встал. Может, Джефф и не будет против, если его сейчас разбудят.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Их разбудил  стук в дверь и крики Рика:

– Подъем! Рыба сама себя не поймает.

Дженсен накрыл голову подушкой:

– Он всегда такой?

– Видимо, рыба клюет ранним утром, – проворчал Джефф. – Не похоже, чтоб кто-то хоть раз что-то поймал в этой луже. Не говори ему, что я назвал его пруд лужей.

Дженсен усмехнулся.

– Подъем, солдат! Не говори мне, что ты еще спишь! – даже через дверь они слышали, как он орет Дэвиду.

– Звезды, – простонал Джефф, – не могу оставить Дэвида с ним одного.

Подумалось, что Джефф вполне мог бы предоставить Дэвиду разбираться с Риком самостоятельно. Именно они вторглись к ним с Джеффом, а не наоборот. Дженсен вздохнул. Если он хочет сблизиться с друзьями Джеффа, то надо вытаскивать свою задницу из постели. Чтоб их всех. Повезло же ему, что Джефф приятельствует с ранними пташками.

Оказалось, Дэвида не слишком трудно поднять на рассвете, стоило только предложить ему кофе.

– А ты здорово управляешься на кухне, – весело отметил тот. Интересно, он всегда такой жизнерадостный?

– Только с кофе. Готовит Джефф, – Дженсен почувствовал запах яиц и ветчины, что Джефф жарил на гриле. Втроем они остановили свой выбор на завтраке, хотя Рик уже отлучился, чтоб забросить удочки.

– Да нет, я хотел сказать, как для слепого, – быстро и сбивчиво пробормотал Дэвид.

Дженсен повернулся туда, где, по его представлениям, тот устроился, и выдал свою лучшую улыбку. При необходимости он умел быть обаятельным. К тому же, Дэвид хотя бы заговорил с ним о его инвалидности, а не схватил за руку, чтоб “проводить”. Этого ему хватило и во время лечения.

– Я довольно быстро начинаю ориентироваться на новом месте. Кроме того, если надо, у меня есть это, – Дженсен жестом указал на камеру.

– Кофе Дженсен делает отличный, – нарушил тишину Джефф. Дженсен понял, что Дэвид просто не знает, что ответить.

Тот рассмеялся:

– Хорошо, потому что я бы не отказался.

Дженсен нажал кнопку кофеварки и отошел от кухонной стойки. Он проскользнул за Джеффа, обнял его за пояс и чмокнул в щеку, как делал каждое утро. И только потом сообразил, что, пожалуй, это было не самой удачной мыслью. Он отодвинулся.

Но Джефф развернулся и обнял его, притянул ближе и поцеловал в губы. И тут же послышался звук распахнувшейся задней двери и стон Рика.

– Эй, никто на это не хочет смотреть.

Дженсен почувствовал, как краснеет, и на сей раз, когда он отстранился, Джефф не стал его удерживать.

– Извини.

Заговорил Дэвид:

– Да не за что извиняться! Звезды, я рад, что Джефф наконец-то с кем-то трахается. Эклз, может у тебя найдутся еще горячие друзья-скобы?

– Дэвид, – в голосе Джеффа прозвучало предупреждение, но Дженсен не волновался – он знал, что справится с ним.

– Ни одного, кто поведется на безработного космонавта, – ответил он и с радостью услышал смех Дэвида.

– Классно отбрил!

– Я вернусь, когда вы закончите маяться дурью, – вмешался Рик. В голосе не было и толики юмора, что слышался у Дэвида. – Один раз у меня уже клюнуло. Если повезет, на ужин будет рыба.

– Только если сам почистишь, засранец.

Дженсен порадовался, услышав, как Рик протопал к задней двери и захлопнул ее за собой. С этим парнем ему не справиться.

 

* * *

 

Джефф знал, что Дженсен сам попросил, но не чувствует ли он себя лишним, слушая истории давно минувших дней? Если судить по ухмылке, то он, конечно, обожает слушать о днях его славы.

Дженсен расслабленно сидел в шезлонге с удочкой в руках. Джефф даже не знал, есть ли на крючке наживка. Мила, которой запретили лаять, чтоб не распугала рыбу, лежала у его ног, постукивая хвостом по земле. Дженсен уже не выглядел таким изможденным, как на ранчо, – на щеках играл румянец – и Джефф невольно гордился этим.

– Так что Джефф сделал после того, как его захомутали? – спросил Дженсен, подавшись вперед.

– Вернулся на корабль к принцессе. Что еще ему оставалось? – рассмеялся Дэвид. – Старик, это была одна из самых безумных планет.

– Знаешь, что там было безумным? Гигантские кроко-псы. Как называлась та планета?

При этих словах Джефф замер, крепче сжав удилище.

– Джорджия, – сказал он, прочистив горло. – Они были на Джорджии.

Он думал, что говорить о месте, где погибла Кэти, будет больнее. Теперь же получалось вспоминать о ней без горя и ярости, от которых внутри все переворачивалось. Кэти погибла четыре года назад, но иногда он все еще ждал, что сейчас она войдет в комнату, словно просто на минутку отлучилась.

– Черт, я уже сто лет не вспоминал о Джорджии, – покачал головой Дэвид. Он отпил кофе из кружки, хоть Джефф был уверен, что они уже весь выпили.

– Джорджия, – повторил Дженсен и прикусил губу. – Это ведь...

– Там Джефф познакомился со своей женой, – вставил Рик, так что Джефф понял – планету упомянули не случайно.

– Ты был с ней знаком? – спросил Дженсен. Хотелось подойти и обнять его.

Дэвид взмахнул кружкой:

– Да, это я и сказал Джеффу жениться на ней. Не каждый день встретишь девушку, что обращается со стволом, как она, – он рассмеялся, словно до него только сейчас дошла двусмысленность фразы.

Джефф вдруг увидел ее: с лазерной винтовкой в руках, длинные светлые волосы струятся по спине, тогда она прицелилась и сняла снайпера даже раньше, чем тот ее заметил. Она раскраснелась, но взгляд оставался решительным.

– Пожалуй, не лучший способ выбирать жену. Хотя для меня сработал лучше некуда.

– Она была исключительной женщиной, – сказал Рик. – Никогда не видел, чтоб штатский так смело противостоял капитану Шатнеру. Он даже не произвел на нее впечатления.

Дженсен повернулся в направлении Джеффа:

– Ты служил под началом адмирала Шатнера?

– Это было давно, – ответил Джефф и покачал головой: – Тот еще чокнутый сукин сын.

– Да, но если бы этот чокнутый сукин сын и дальше был у руля, мы бы уже поставили конфедератов на колени, – Рик смотал свою леску и начал менять наживку. – И никаких косящих от службы внедренных шпионов. Только тотальная война.

– Ты знаешь, сколько бы жизней она унесла? – Джефф ушам своим не верил. Он помнил шатнеровский план тотальной войны, и очень хорошо, что десять лет назад Объединенные планеты проголосовали против него.

Рик снова забросил удочку – ярко-красный поплавок покачивался в мутной воде пруда.

– Да? А сколько людей погибло за последние десять лет, пока мы сидели сложа руки?

– Едва ли это можно назвать сидением сложа руки, – вмешался Дженсен. – Хотя не думаю, что ты оценишь объем работы, необходимой для успешного выполнения операций под прикрытием.

– Суть в том, – ответил Рик, – что война должна быть честной. Солдат против солдата. И никакого постельного дерьма.

Дженсен начал сматывать леску.

– Этого бы хватило, не имей мы дела с Конфедерацией. С ними честная война невозможна.

– Клюет! – заорал Дэвид, одним махом разряжая напряженную атмосферу. Он встал и с гиканьем потянул удочку.

– Вам лучше отойти подальше!

Потом они с трудом вытягивали рыбу. Джефф все не мог поверить, что тут она водится. Не иначе приплывает, только когда поблизости есть Рик. Жаль только, что Рик притягивает к себе не только рыбу.

 

* * *

 

Спасаясь от запаха жарящейся на гриле рыбы, Дженсен отступил на кухню. Лучше быть здесь, чем терпеть вонь, пока Джефф, Рик и Дэвид спорили о том, как лучше чистить улов. Судя по голосу, Джефф все еще был ошарашен тем, что ему за все время не удалось поймать ни одной рыбы. Дженсену пришлось воспользоваться своей слепотой, чтобы его не привлекли помогать, но честно говоря, его мутило от одной только мысли, что руки потом весь день будут вонять рыбьими потрохами.

Он пошел взять тарелки для обеда, хоть и опасался есть то, что выловлено в этом озере. Дэвид пытался уболтать Джеффа отвезти их в город в местный бар. Дженсен мог бы соблазниться живой музыкой, но не стал участвовать в споре. Потому и ушел на кухню.

Пальцами он отсчитал нужное количество тарелок и без проблем вынул их из шкафчика. Поставив их на стойку, он задался вопросом, сможет ли таким же макаром управиться и со столовыми приборами. Задняя дверь скрипнула, открывшись и закрывшись.

Дженсен развернулся – он думал, что это Джефф, так что голос Рика стал полной неожиданностью:

– Что б ты знал – я вижу тебя насквозь.

– Ты о чем? – за спиной оказался шкафчик, и Дженсен был благодарен за физическую опору.

В ответ Рик выпалил:

– Как ты прикидываешься идеальным парнем.

Дженсен поднял руку в, как он надеялся, успокаивающем жесте:

– Я не идеален. И первым признаю это.

– Вот и сейчас ты говоришь то, что, по твоему мнению, я хочу слышать, – хрипло прошептал в ответ Рик так, словно едва сдерживался, чтоб не заорать, но не хотел, чтоб его кто-то услышал. – Готов поспорить, ты и Джеффом так играешь.

– Я никем не играю.

– Верно. Это объясняет все происходящее там: “Ах, расскажите мне, парни, о себе и о Джеффе”.

Дженсен точно знал, что не говорит так визгливо, как передразнил его Рик.

Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать гневно в ответ, и процедил:

– По-твоему, меня не должны интересовать друзья Джеффа и его жизнь до знакомства со мной?

– Такую тактику используют ваши. Отвлекают внимание от главного, – похоже, Рик собирался разразиться тирадой.

Скрестив руки на груди, Дженсен решил его выслушать. Должно быть весело.

– Не знаю, как ты заманил Джеффа к себе в койку, потому что тот Джефф Морган, которого знал я, не трахался со скобами. Особенно со скобами-мужиками. Но он ведется на всяких убогих.

Дженсен рассмеялся:

– Погоди, ты думаешь, что он со мной из-за этого? – он указал на свои глаза. – Он тебе не говорил, что мы познакомились два года назад? Еще до того, как я оказался во всех новостях?

– То, что он не рассказал мне, лишь подтверждает мою правоту. Ты используешь его, и я сделаю все, чтобы открыть ему глаза.

– Ты наглый сукин сын! Да ты понятия не имеешь ни обо мне, ни о Джеффе, и я не обязан перед тобой оправдываться. Можешь и дальше верить в сказки, но твой лучший друг влюбился в парня, в скоба. И его сердце будет принадлежать мне, нравится тебе это или нет.

Дженсен понял, что дышит тяжело, как после пробежки. Нуждаясь в опоре, он вцепился в край стола.

Рик не успел ответить – снова открылась задняя дверь.

– Эй, рыба готова. Тебе помочь с тарелками, Джен? – Джефф и не догадывался, какую беседу прервал.

– Буду благодарен, если ты захватишь вилки, – Дженсен повернулся к стойке и наткнулся на тарелки. Он вовремя спохватился и не столкнул их. – Твою ж мать!

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Джефф.

– Да, в полном, – ответил он, зная, что дает Рику лишнее доказательство его правоты. Бедненький слепенький мальчик нуждается в помощи сладкого папочки. Это не так, не так!

 

* * *

 

Весь вечер Джефф чувствовал, что что-то не так. Не помогло даже пиво, принесенное Дэвидом, заявившим, что жареную рыбу без пива есть нельзя. Рано или поздно холодильник с пивом должен был опустеть, и Джефф лишь задавался вопросом: произойдет это до того, как Дэвид напьется в хлам, или после.

– Хочу лечь пораньше, – шепнул Джеффу на ухо Дженсен. – Ты оставайся, пообщайся с друзьями.

Джефф удивленно посмотрел на него. Дженсен похлопал его по плечу, улыбнулся и направился с дому. Мила следовала за ним по пятам. С самого ужина он почти не разговаривал, и Джефф забеспокоился, что у него что-то болит. Когда-нибудь лекарства должны были закончиться, но Дженсен не говорил, что пора их пополнить. Джефф взял себе на заметку утром созвониться с Джаредом, узнать, можно ли обратиться в местную аптеку.

Рик встал и начал убирать: поднял гриль, собрал посуду. Джефф со стоном выбрался из шезлонга – было слишком хорошо сидеть и созерцать ночь, смотреть на звезды, усыпавшие небо – с безопасной спокойной Земли они выглядели совсем иначе. Однако он предпочел бы это делать с Дженсеном под боком.

– Я тебе говорил – здесь рыба есть! – ухмыльнулся Рик и пошел выкидывать кости.

– Зато стейк можно зажарить в любой момент, – парировал Джефф.

– Помнишь, как было в детстве? – Рик замер у порога. Детьми они встречались лишь раза два, будучи кузенами по матери. Иногда Джефф забывал, сколько уже знаком с Риком. – И как тетя Джил пыталась накормить тебя тофу?

Джефф рассмеялся.

– Вообще-то нет. Но верю тебе на слово.

Рик уставился на него:

– Правда?

– Конечно, – нахмурился Джефф. – Я верю тебе, Рик.

– Вот и не забывай это.

Не успел Джефф задать вопрос, как вклинился Дэвид:

– Ну же, парни! Время еще детское! Где ты спрятал хорошую выпивку, Рик?

Джефф пошел с ними в дом. Дэвид стал шарить в кухонных шкафчиках, оставляя дверцы открытыми. Джефф начал закрывать их, иначе мог пораниться Дженсен.

– Стал бы я ее прятать на кухне! – Рик направился в жилую часть гостиной.

– Рик! – зашипел Джефф. Не хватало еще, чтоб Дэвид заполучил выпивку!

– Мы отдыхаем, Джефф! – Рик коснулся панели рядом с книжным стеллажом у двери. Часть стены исчезла, оказавшись голограммой, и открылся неслабо затаренный бар.

– Ни хрена себе, – пробормотал Джефф.

Дэвид вынул из холодильника формочку со льдом:

– Приступим.

Вздохнув, Джефф пожал плечами. Хоть выпьет за павших товарищей.

Выпил и не раз. За Риком и Дэвидом он угнаться не смог. Скоро все трое были пьяны.

– Ты счастливчик, – заявил Дэвид, взмахнув бокалом. – Ты, по крайней мере, успел ей сказать, что любишь.

– Дэвид...

– А Бэкки так и не узнала. Я ей ни разу не говорил, – Дэвид говорил все бессвязней. Он прикончил свою выпивку и пытался ухватиться за бутылку.

– Дэвид, тебе хватит. Ну же, – Джефф взял его за плечо.

– Не трогай меня! – Дэвид сбросил его руку. – Ты тут наслаждаешься счастьем со своим красавчиком. А почему я не могу быть счастлив?

Почему-то они оказались на полу. Дэвид сжимал в кулаке рубашку Джеффа и продолжал вопрошать:

– Почему?

– Проспись, Дэвид, – Джефф потянул того к дивану, забрав стакан, который каким-то образом остался в руке. – Ради бога, Рик, да помоги же мне!

Спотыкаясь, Рик подхватил Дэвида под другую руку. Вместе они довели его до дивана. Заморачиваться раскладыванием никому не хотелось, так что Дэвид поспит на диване, это все же удобнее, чем на полу.

– Не страшно, – пробормотал Дэвид и захрапел.

– Оставлю ему выпивки на опохмелку, – сказал Рик по пути в ванную.

Джефф выплеснул из стакана остатки теплого виски.

– Я иду спать.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа. Тащась в спальню, он почувствовал, что устал до мозга костей.

Джефф поколебался мгновенье, включать ли свет – из затуманенных выпивкой мозгов совсем вылетело, что Дженсена свет не побеспокоит. С кровати на него поглядывала Мила. Чертова собака улеглась спать на его месте! Она поморгала, словно ее свет разбудил, и снова свернулась клубочком.

Джефф добрался до ванной. Поплескал водой в лицо и уставился на свое отражение. Черт, в его бороде стало еще больше седины! Дженсен-то не узнает, но это задевало самолюбие! Неужели он уже такой старый? Джефф вытер подбородок.

Он открыл шкафчик с лекарствами и успокоился, найдя кучу шприцев с лекарством от похмелья. У Рика всегда все было под рукой. Джефф вдавил себе один в предплечье, радуясь, что для этого не надо быть трезвым, достаточно только дотянуться. Не раз бывало, что, надравшись, Джефф не мог и этого.

Дженсен зашевелился, когда он забрался в постель. Мила сама отползла к изножью кровати, что оказалось очень кстати, поскольку Джеффу совесть не позволила бы согнать ее.

– Джефф?

– Да, милый, – Джефф не сдержался и, притянув Дженсена к себе, уткнулся в него носом.

Дэвид был прав, хоть и болтал спьяну. Джеффу чертовски повезло в жизни: найти свою любовь дважды. Он потерял Кэти и сделает что угодно, чтобы удержать Дженсена рядом.

Тот закинул руку Джеффу на грудь и, казалось, был доволен, что его обнимают.

– Джефф, ты ведь со мной не из жалости, правда? – он, похоже, еще окончательно не проснулся.

– С чего такой вопрос? – пробормотал Джефф, убирая волосы со вспотевшего лба Дженсена. Вот дерьмо, забыл выключить свет. Но он так устал, что, наверное, может заснуть и при включенном. Зато отлично видно спящего Дженсена. – Я здесь, потому что мне так хочется. Потому что я люблю тебя.

– М-м-м, – пробормотал Дженсен.

Интересно, он хоть просыпался, чтоб ответить?

 

* * *

 

Дженсену нравились ароматы утра, влажные, свежие. Ему пришлось встать, чтобы вывести Милу – время  сообщила камера. Джефф засопел и перевернулся, а проходя на цыпочках через гостиную, Дженсен слышал храп Дэвида. Только один раз он едва не споткнулся обо что-то, но Мила преградила ему путь, и Дженсен успел остановиться до того, как поранился.

Он глубоко вдохнул, и в нос ударил запах свежей зелени. Мила залаяла. Дженсен услышал шелест потревоженной травы, когда собака, обгоняя его, резво пробежала мимо.

– Сейчас никаких погонь за белками, – сказал он ей и зевнул, – пора обратно в кровать.

– И она отвечает тебе человеческим голосом?

Услышав голос Рика, Дженсен замер, но оборачиваться не стал.

– Полагаю, ее можно научить чему угодно.

– Она из тех генетически модифицированных щенков, да?

Дженсен кивнул, но так и не развернулся – какая разница, что от этого изменится?

– Мне ее подарил Джефф.

Рик что-то проворчал себе под нос, но Дженсен не расслышал. На сей раз он повернулся к тому лицом.

– Какие-то проблемы? – спросил он самым невинным тоном.

Судя по звуку шагов, Рик спустился с крыльца. Дженсен стоял неподвижно, обратив все чувства туда, откуда приближался Рик, на случай, если придется уворачиваться от удара.

Мила залаяла и мгновенно прижалась к его ногам, так что он знал, что она прикрывает его.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, в чем моя проблема, – ответил Рик, судя по всему, он стоял совсем близко, может, в нескольких шагах перед Дженсеном.

Дженсен поднял руки:

– Я не знаю, как убедить тебя. Я не манипулирую Джеффом.

– Да он раньше никогда не интересовался мужиками, – выплюнул Рик. – А теперь... Думаешь, это нормально?

– Может, раньше он просто не встретил подходящего парня?

Рик фыркнул, словно собирался рассмеяться:

– Тебя научили в Секс-корпусе, в этих ваших тренировочных лагерях. Ты и дерево соблазнишь, если надумаешь.

– Деревья меня не интересуют, – Дженсен с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Отчасти он соскучился по словесным поединкам, прежде ему частенько приходилось защищаться так от других военных, которым не нравилось служить со скобом. – И думаю, ты переоцениваешь мою силу обольщения.

– Джефф – мой друг, черт, он мой родственник! Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе продолжать...

– Джефф – взрослый человек. Никто с ним без его желания ничего не делает, – огрызнулся Дженсен. – И если он пожелал меня, не лезь.

– Ты мне угрожаешь... скоб?

Дженсен мог поклясться, что Рик собирался сказать вовсе не “скоб”, просто в последний момент сдержался.

– На самом деле, тебе не дает покоя то, что один скоб сделал то, чего не смог весь космофлот.

Дженсен не гордился собой, вовсе нет. Он просто хотел выжить, и ему повезло.

– И сколько тебе пришлось торговать собой до этого? Ты правда думаешь, что Джефф будет счастлив, связав свою жизнь с шалавой?

Дженсен прикусил задрожавшую губу. Из всего сказанного Риком именно эти слова попали в цель. Они ранили, потому что были правдой. Рик был совершенно прав.

– А, может, ты позволишь Джеффу самому говорить за себя? – раздался вдруг голос Джеффа. Дженсен не смог определить откуда.

– Джефф, я... – начал Рик. Дженсен не хотел его слышать, не хотел слушать его оправданий.

Он просто знал, что больше не может оставаться рядом с ним и в его доме. Дженсен взял Милу за ошейник и, скомандовав “внутрь”, доверил ей вести его – сам он больше не ориентировался.

Не успел он дойти до двери, его плеча коснулась рука. Дженсен знал, что это Джефф, еще до того, как тот шепнул:

– Жди меня в доме. Я тут перекинусь парой слов с Риком.

Дженсен кивнул в ответ, не доверяя голосу. Надо было убираться.

 

* * *

 

– Значит, так ты разговариваешь с ветеранами? – спросил Джефф, начав с единственного аргумента, который, по его мнению, мог выбить почву из-под ног Рика.

Проснувшись утром, он никак не ожидал, что наткнется на это противостояние. Он только знал, что Дженсен и Мила вышли, и, не найдя на кухне кофе, догадался, что Джен выгуливает собаку. Звезды, кофе сейчас не помешал бы.

Рик выглядел так, словно Джефф двинул его под дых.

– Я бы никогда... Скобы служат на спине, зарабатывают звания, подставляя зад. Ты сам знаешь, что так оно и есть!

– Проклятье, Рик, у нас здесь не философские дискуссии! – Джефф спустился вниз и оказался прямо перед Риком. Не важно, как служат скобы, и даже не важно то, что и сам Джефф так думал о них, пока не познакомился с Дженсеном. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что назвал шалавой человека, которого я люблю?

– Джефф, но ты раньше и не смотрел на парней. А теперь вдруг влюбился? Да что, мать твою, он с тобой сделал?

– Блядь, Рик, ты о чем вообще? – Джефф знал о нетерпимости, процветающей в рядах армии, вот только не ожидал столкнуться с ней здесь. – Ты испугался, что все это время я посматривал на тебя?

– Нет, потому что я тебя знаю, Джефф Морган. Возможно, лучше, чем ты сам себя знаешь!

– А вот тут ты ошибаешься – да еще как.

– Думаешь, Кэти такого для тебя хотела? – спросил Рик. В его глазах читалась мольба, словно он сказал нечто, за что Джеффу захочется ему врезать.

Джефф повернулся к двери.

– Кэти верила, что люди заслуживают шанса, не важно, из Конфедерации они или с Объединенных планет. Свободные или рабы. Военные или гражданские, – он открыл дверь, зная, что они с Дженсеном загостились. – Прощай, Рик.

Он быстро прошел через кухню, бубня себе, что надо убираться отсюда к черту. Дэвид, будь благословенна его пьяная душа, все еще спал на диване. Что ж, Рик сам ему все объяснит.

Дженсен сидел на кровати, у его ног стояла собранная сумка, а на коленях сидела Мила и вылизывала ему лицо. Сердце Джеффа забилось, как сумасшедшее.

– Джен? – он сел рядом.

Прежде чем повернуться с Джеффу, Дженсен вытер глаза – Мила слизывала его слезы.

– Джефф...

– Родной мой, – Джефф притянул его к себе, погладил по волосам, вдыхая его запах.

– Глупо, – Дженсен уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. – Нечего расстраиваться. Он прав.

– Нет, Джен, нет. Он не прав.

Дженсен издал резкий смешок:

– Как ты можешь такое говорить? Я всю службу блядовал для Объединенных планет. И даже... даже попав в плен, где со мной обращались как с животным, я кончал от этого.

– Ты делал то, для чего тебя готовили. Благодаря этому ты сейчас жив.

Дженсен сгреб в кулак его рубашку и крепко стиснул:

– Кто так делает? Кто добровольно соглашается стать шлюхой? Позволяет врагам ебать себя...

– Слушай сюда, Джен. Ты – солдат, и ты делал то, что тебе приказывали! – рявкнул Джефф. – Рик ошибается, так же как и десятки других придурков в армии. Ты, черт возьми, ценой своего тела, ценой себя спасал человеческие жизни! – он нежно очертил линию бровей Дженсена, погладил шрамы на его висках: – Кто еще мог понять Гармонию? Благодаря тебе мы спасли доктора Джонсона, да и майора Таппена, если бы он не связался с местным.

Дженсен негромко рассмеялся, и Джефф понял, что сумел до него достучаться.

– Когда мы только познакомились, я знал, что ты обладаешь знаниями, которых нет у меня. Я уважал это.

– Спасибо, – Дженсен наклонил голову, и Джефф не выдержал и поцеловал его, ненавидя солоноватый вкус слез на его губах. – Джефф, я не могу оставаться здесь.

– Знаю, – их лбы соприкоснулись. – Сейчас только сложу свои шмотки, и мы валим отсюда, лады?

– Извини, – прошептал Дженсен. – Он твой друг.

– Ну, наверное, не такой уж друг, если не может уважать тебя.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Они уехали, не попрощавшись ни с Риком, ни с Дэвидом. Пока Дженсен усаживался в машину, Джефф быстро побросал вещи в багажник. Мила забралась на колени хозяину, хотя и была уже великовата для подобного. Они взлетели, даже не выпив утреннего кофе.

Джефф вел машину, не решив, куда направляется. Он подумывал, что, может, им следует вернуться на ранчо – они с Дженсеном еще не обсуждали, что делать дальше. И только потом вдруг понял, что уже двадцать минут как ведет машину на запад, и именно туда им и надо.

– Я подключу свой комм, – сказал он Дженсену, сонно заморгавшему в его направлении. Тот бы проспал всю дорогу, но Джефф хотел предупредить его о звонке.

– Кому звонишь? – Дженсен зевнул.

– Надеюсь, получится заскочить к родителям, – сказал Джефф. Вообще-то, следовало связаться с ними, едва оказавшись в Солнечной системе, но он был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы найти Дженсена, что от остального отмахнулся. – Ты не против?

Краем глаза он заметил, как Дженсен напряженно замер. Джефф его не винил – вон как “хорошо” прошло знакомство с друзьями. Но Дженсен лишь сказал:

– Как хочешь.

Джефф включил голосовое управление:

– Если они неподалеку. Насколько я знаю, они проводят отпуск на Марсе. Звонок маме, – скомандовал он.

Не сразу, но ее лицо появилось – прозрачное, чтоб он мог видеть дорогу через ветровое стекло. В ее волосах прибавилось седины, и морщинки у глаз стали глубже. При взгляде на нее сердце бешено забилось.

– Джефф? Дорогой, ты на Земле? Я думала, ты еще в космосе.

Джефф покраснел. Родители все еще не знают, что он вышел в отставку. Да, встреча будет интересной.

– Привет, мам. Да, я на Земле. Надеюсь заехать к вам. Хочу познакомить тебя и папу кое с кем, – протянув руку, он схватил ладонь Дженсена, так чтоб мама могла видеть его на голограмме. На сей раз он не повторит своих ошибок. Она сразу будет знать, что Дженсен – мужчина.

– О, Джефф, – сказала она. – Конечно, я хочу, чтоб вы оба приехали. И нам предстоит разговор о твоем нежелании пользоваться коммом.

– Мам, ну извини, – объяснять пришлось бы слишком долго – слишком многое Джефф скрывал от своей семьи. Игнорировать их было намного легче.

Она просияла:

– Когда вас ждать? Надо позвонить твоему отцу и сестрам!

– Мам, это не День благодарения, незачем собирать всю семью, – звезды, пожалуй, идея оказалась неудачной.

– Я с удовольствием познакомлюсь с твоей семьей, Джефф, – улыбнулся Дженсен.

Джефф мог бы удивленно на него вылупиться, хоть вряд ли это сильно помогло бы, но его привело в восторг то, что Дженсен не подавлен.

– Значит, договорились. Вы успеете к ужину?

Они были не так уж далеко. Но Джефф выучил урок. Они поселятся в отличной гостинице. Больше никаких гостевых комнат.

– Да, мам. До вечера, – Джефф отключился.

– Джефф, – дотянувшись, Дженсен сжал его бедро. – Что, черт возьми, мы делаем?

– Без понятия. Но я знаю отличную гостиницу в Сиэтле.

– Только если у них есть кофе. И кровать. Не обязательно в таком порядке.

 

* * *

 

Медленно-медленно Дженсен, уютно зажатый между Милой и Джеффом, вынырнул из своей дремы. Сзади прижимался Джефф, крепкий, теплый.

Они разделись и рухнули на кровать королевских размеров, чтобы отоспаться. Притянув Милу ближе, Дженсен вдохнул ее сонный собачий запах – так он мог сказать, что она тоже дрыхла. В ответ Мила лизнула его в лицо, возможно, недовольная, что ее разбудили.

Вечером он познакомится с семьей Джеффа. Надо подготовиться, собрать информацию. Нельзя в данной ситуации действовать вслепую – он иронично улыбнулся – как с друзьями Джеффа. Как и в случае с заданиями, нужно быть готовым ко всему и преподнести себя очень осмотрительно. Вряд ли это имело значение при первом знакомстве с Риком и Дэвидом, когда Джеффа не оказалось рядом, но все же было бы намного лучше, если бы он точно знал, с чем придется иметь дело.

Постучав по наушнику от камеры, Дженсен шепотом спросил: “Время?” – и нахмурился, услышав ответ. Времени на подготовку оставалось мало – они проспали почти весь день. Он понял, что его вещи годятся для поездки в лесную хижину, но нельзя предстать перед родителями Джеффа в джинсах и дешевой футболке.

Рик обвинил его в манипулировании Джеффом, в использовании секс-корпусовских уловок для соблазнения. Дженсен ими и воспользуется, раз уж его в любом случае обвиняют в этом. И прежде всего нужен приличный гардероб, для чего требовалась помощь Джеффа.

Осторожно столкнув Милу с постели, Дженсен повернулся. Джефф по-прежнему крепко спал. Что ж, это поправимо. Обняв Джеффа, он перекатился и оседлал его, прижав задницей его полувозбужденный член. Дженсен качнулся вперед, наслаждаясь трением ткани боксеров о свой стояк. Впервые ему нестерпимо захотелось ощутить Джеффа в себе.

– Джен? – хриплым ото сна голосом пробормотал Джефф. Накрыв ладонями ягодицы Дженсена, он притянул его поближе.

Склонившись, Дженсен накрыл поцелуем губы Джеффа. Провел носом по небритой щеке, наслаждаясь покалыванием щетины. Жаль, что у них нет времени.

– Эй, соня, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен, – во сколько мы должны быть у твоих родителей?

– В шесть.

Дженсен прикусил губу:

– У нас не так много времени. Здесь есть приличный магазины одежды?

– Хочешь отправиться за покупками? – в голосе Джеффа звучало недоверие.

– Не могу же я знакомиться с твоей семьей в джинсах!

– Не думал, что тебя так заботит мода.

Дженсен заставил себя встать, что оказалось нелегко: полуголый Джефф так и манил изучить его ртом и пальцами.

– Меня заботит первое впечатление.

– Джен, – тихо сказал Джефф, – здесь будет не так, как в хижине.

Дженсен пошарил вокруг в поисках своей одежды – думать надо было, прежде чем кидать ее на пол! Он принюхался к первой найденной рубашке, пытаясь определить, его она или Джеффа.

– Да, – согласился он, – не будет. Потому что теперь я буду готов. И первый шаг – хорошо выглядеть. Но в одиночку я не справлюсь. Камера сообщит мне цвет рубашки, но не скажет, хорошо мне в ней или нет.

– Ну, вряд ли от меня будет больше толку. Так случилось, что, по моему мнению, ты во всем хорошо выглядишь, а без ничего вообще отлично.

Дженсен с облегчением рассмеялся:

– По крайней мере, у тебе зрение острее, чем у меня. Вставай, Морган, время не ждет!

 

* * *

 

Джефф подавил зевок и снова глотнул кофе из большущего стакана. Они обнаружили маленький магазинчик в том же гостиничном комплексе,  так что не пришлось колесить по оживленному городу. Он отвык от гражданского транспорта и давно не практиковался в полетах по городу. Возможно, придется привыкать заново, смотря где они с Дженсеном осядут.

Звезды, Джефф мечтал жить с Дженсеном, куда бы тот ни захотел отправиться. В свое время он думал, что Дженсен был бы счастлив в Гармонии. Тот понимал ее правила, потому что был прирожденным сабмиссивом. Без него Джефф бы никогда не справился с тем заданием. Временами даже он сам тщетно мечтал о возвращении туда в качестве дома Дженсена, с полным правом на его защиту. Он больше не позволит причинить ему вред.

Мало того, что у Дженсена навсегда остались шрамы после его испытаний в Конфедерации, так еще всякие засранцы изводят его. Джефф нахмурился, злясь, что одним из таких засранцев оказался его ближайший друг. Чертов Рик с его тупыми намеками! Он ни черта не знает ни о Дженсене, ни об их отношениях!

– Как я выгляжу? – спросил Дженсен, выходя из примерочной.

Во избежание искушений Джефф решил дожидаться его снаружи, вместе с Милой. Звезды знают, им еще только не хватало, чтоб их вышвырнули. Девушка-продавец уже наблюдала за ними, хотя тут непонятно из-за чего: то ли потому что узнала Дженсена из новостей, или просто потому, что тот потрясающий мужчина.

Дженсен выбрал свободные светлые брюки и темно-серую футболку с V-образным вырезом. Она сидела на плечах как влитая, подчеркивая их разворот. Джефф присвистнул.

– Выглядишь чертовски привлекательно, – сообщил он.

– Слишком привлекательно? – Дженсен потянул ткань. – Я хочу выглядеть представительно, а не сексуально.

Джефф прыснул кофе, глоток которого имел несчастье сделать.

– Ну, если вопрос стоит так...

Дженсен кивнул.

– Возьму что-нибудь другое, – он развернулся и направился обратно в примерочную.

Джефф посмотрел на Милу, постукивающую хвостом по полу.

– Это надолго, девочка.

Он сомневался в существовании одежды, в которой Дженсен не выглядел бы сексуально.

В итоге они сошлись на серо-голубой рубашке, выглядевшей скорее профессионально, чем сексуально. Во всяком случае так Джефф сказал Дженсену. На самом деле, ему просто хотелось расстегнуть ее и добраться до кожи под ней.

– Теперь мне нужны туфли, – нахмурившись, сообщил Дженсен. Джефф знал, что найти туфли при Дженсеновых проблемах с ногами будет тяжело.

– А ты не можешь обуть свои ботинки? – спросил Джефф, понизив голос, пока продавщица упаковывала их приобретения. Он настоял на покупке и темно-серой футболки, пусть даже Дженсен не собирался надевать ее на встречу с семьей.

Дженсен намотал поводок Милы на запястье:

– А это будет уместно? Расскажи мне о доме твоих родителей.

На протяжении всего похода по магазинам Джефф рассказывал семейные истории. Рассказал, что Лиз самая младшая, что у Бриттани трое детей – два мальчика и девочка, а Джиллиан никогда не имеет своего собственного мнения. У мамы привычка говорить все, что взбредет в голову, а папа сидит и слушает. Он даже поведал о том Рождестве, когда довел Лиз до слез, украв ее игрушечную клавиатуру. В отместку она сломала в день рожденья его игрушечный космический корабль.

– Учитывая, сколько грязи мама притаскивает из сада, не думаю, что ее опечалит, если ты сделаешь то же самое, – решил Джефф. До него дошло, что Дженсен собирал информацию, а он и не замечал, как ее выдавал. Джефф покачал головой: как только конфедераты не выдали все свои секреты, едва Дженсен к ним попал?

– Хорошо, – сказал тот, – оставляем ботинки. Время? – он коснулся наушника, давая понять, что спрашивает не у Джеффа. – Нам пора возвращаться. Тебе нужно побриться перед выходом.

– Эй! – возмутился Джефф, потерев щеки. Мама расстроится, если он появится в потрепанном виде. Но ведь Дженсену так нравилась его щетина. – А как насчет... после визита?

Дженсен рассмеялся:

– Ну, все зависит от того, как пройдет ужин.

Джефф преисполнился решимости сделать этот ужин лучшим семейным ужином в истории.

 

* * *

 

На подъездной дорожке родительского дома Джефф насчитал три скоростных машины. Его не удивило, что мама позвала всех его сестер, но он надеялся, что у них будут более важные дела, учитывая, что приглашение поступило в последнюю минуту. Видимо, доставать его будут все сразу.

Осторожно обняв Дженсена за пояс, он повел его по дорожке. За ними по пятам следовала Мила.

– Если хочешь, мы развернемся и улетим в Техас.

Дженсен рассмеялся:

– Тебе не кажется, что уже поздновато? Готов поспорить, твоя мама смотрит на нас из окна.

Черт, Дженсен был прав. Сделав глубокий вдох, Джефф нажал на звонок. Дверь открыла младшая сестра.

Оглянувшись, она подалась вперед и сказала вполголоса:

– Господи, Джефф, все уже здесь. У тебя совесть есть?

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Лиз. Это Дженсен Эклз. Джен, это моя младшая сестра – Лиз.

– Привет, Лиз, – помахал рукой Дженсен.

– Извините, – она похлопала его по ладони. – Вы привели собаку? Боже, она ведь не заменяет вам ребенка или что-то вроде этого?

Джефф закашлялся, задохнувшись от смеха. Дженсен ответил раньше него:

– Нет, это служебная собака. Она – мои глаза при необходимости.

Лиз ущипнула Джеффа за плечо:

– Ты почему не предупредил меня раньше, чтоб я не позорилась?

– Лиз, это Джефф? – из дома послышался голос мамы.

– Ага, – крикнула Лиз в ответ.

Джефф сделал глубокий вдох. Ну, была не была!

 

* * *

 

Дженсен беспокоился, что утратит чувство места, запутается в многочисленных родственниках Джеффа, присутствующих на ужине. Но после того как они вошли внутрь, Джефф не переставал его касаться, и это помогало держаться.

– Мам, пап, это Дженсен, – сказал Джефф.

– Ой, ты просто прелесть, – судя по голосу, говорила пожилая женщина. Мать Джеффа.

Он улыбнулся в направлении, откуда шел голос.

– Благодарю вас.

Позади гавкнула Мила, словно жалуясь, что ее не представили. Послышалось, как кто-то подбежал, а потом раздались громкие детские голоса:

– Ма, можно, мы поиграем с собакой?

– Она такая хорошенькая!

– Ма-а-а-ам!

Дженсен опустился на колено и почесал Милу за ушами.

– Это Мила. Она моя собака-поводырь, так что на самом деле сейчас она на работе. Я могу разрешить ей поиграть с вами, но все равно она первым делом будет проверять, все ли со мной в порядке.

– Но она любит играть? – спросила маленькая девочка.

– Любит. Даже служебным собакам нужны выходные, – Дженсен склонился к уху Милы и отцепил поводок. – Играть, – скомандовал он. Похоже, ей хотелось быть неподалеку, даже когда она не занята, служа его глазами. Как говорил Джаред, она знала, кто ее хозяин. – Будь умницей, повеселись с ребятами.

Мила гавкнула, и он услышал стук ее когтей по жесткому полу, когда она помчалась за детьми. Дженсен поднялся, ухватившись для устойчивости за Джеффа.

– Они за детским столом, – сказал другой женский голос.

– Дженсен, это Джиллиан, – представил Джефф, – и ее муж Мэтт, и...

– Племянница, которую ты никогда не видел. Поздоровайся со своим дядей Джеффом, Кэтрин.

Дженсен почувствовал, как пальцы Джеффа на его предплечье стиснулись.

– Она родилась, пока меня не было на планете. Привет, зайка.

– Надо чаще приезжать, Джефф. Или хотя бы иметь совесть и пользоваться коммом!

– Ясненько, – Джефф потянул Дженсена за руку. – Можем мы уже приступить к ужину? Я проголодался.

– Ой, конечно! Я попросила отца разложить стол, – сказала мама Джеффа. – Мы не делали такого с Рождества!

– И нам все еще нужно устроить детей в кухне, – голос Лиз был самым узнаваемым из всех родственников. Дженсен понял, что она ему уже нравится.

– Радуйся, что ты не там с ними!

Дженсен позволил Джеффу вести его, понимая, что иначе не пройдет через столовую, полную людей. Его камера сейчас была бесполезна: слишком много шума, чтобы расслышать тоненький голосок в ухе.

Джефф выдвинул стул для Дженсена, помогая сесть. Дженсен нащупал край стола, осторожно провел пальцами по приборам – фарфор и прохладный металл – запоминая, где тарелки и вилки.

– Мам, ты ведь не готовила все это? – спросил Джефф.

– Солнышко, а для чего, по-твоему, существуют заведения общественного питания? – рассмеялась его мама. – Мне осталось только подогреть.

Наклонившись, Джефф прошептал Дженсену на ухо:

– Имеется жаркое, картофель с розмарином, фасоль и злаковый хлеб. Тебе положить?

– Да, пожалуйста.

Вокруг слышались разговоры, но они убаюкивали как раз достаточно, чтоб Дженсен смог сосредоточиться на еде. Ему удалось не опозориться. А даже если и нет, семья Джеффа оказалась слишком занятой, чтобы комментировать его промахи.

– Итак, Дженсен, – спросила мама Джеффа, – чем ты занимаешься?

Столовый прибор звякнул о стол.

– Мама! Ты что, не смотришь новости? – прошипела одна из сестер, но Дженсен не мог бы сказать которая.

– Я, как и Джефф, был военным, – это ответ на вопрос, если родные Джеффа узнали его.

Очевидно, мама не была поклонницей новостных каналов, и Дженсена это устраивало.

– Вы на службе познакомились с моим братом? – спросила Лиз.

Дженсен улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Джефф стиснул его колено:

– Вообще-то да. Нас отправили на одно задание.

– Одно из тех совершенно секретных, о которых ты не можешь рассказать? – уточнила Лиз.

– Со временем договор обнародуют, – сказал Джефф. – Так что долго ждать не придется.

– Но прямо сейчас оно совершенно секретно, – рассмеялся Дженсен.

– Я так понимаю, вы больше не служите? – спросил отец Джеффа.

– Формально, я, как и Джефф, в отставке.

Послышалось звяканье вилок о тарелки.

– Джефф? Ты вышел в отставку?

– Упс, – Дженсен повернулся к Джеффу.

Джефф не успел ответить – всеобщее внимание привлек шум. Пол задрожал от топота детей, и комната наполнилась шумом.

– Ма-а-а-м, Билли забрал у меня куриную ножку!

– Это моя ножка!

Что-то врезалось в спинку стула, толкнув Дженсена на стол. Он ухватился за край, чтобы не упасть.

Послышалось низкое рычание, словно завели двигатель автомобиля. До него не сразу дошло, что это Мила среагировала на беспорядок – должно быть, восприняла детей, зацепивших его стул, как угрозу.

– Мила! Нет! Сидеть! – торопливо скомандовал Дженсен, пока собака не натворила бед и не укусила кого-нибудь. Почувствовав, что она прижалась к его ногам, Дженсен опустил руку и пристегнул поводок, чтоб она оставалась рядом. Прежде ей не случалось бывать с детьми, и Дженсен мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за то, что не подумал об этом.

– Билли, прекрати воровать еду у сестры. Тебе своей мало? – издалека он слышал, как сестра Джеффа отчитывает своего сына. Должно быть, она вывела его на кухню.

– Может, стоит поставить миску для Милы? – склонившись, шепнул ему Джефф.

Дженсен рассмеялся, надеясь, что смех скроет бешеный стук сердца. Все хорошо, Мила никого не укусила. Вряд ли кто-то вообще что-то заметил.

– Хорошая мысль.

Остаток ужина прошел намного лучше, стоило им отвлечь Милу и увести разговор от армии. Дженсен спросил родителей Джеффа об их домике на Марсе, а затем перешел на милые семейные истории, к которым мог что-то добавить каждый член семьи.

«Дело сделано», – подумал он.

После десерта Джефф извинился, что им пора уходить. Отец проводил их к двери.

– Возвращайтесь завтра, – сказал он. – Толпа разойдется, и мы сможем поговорить об увольнении. И мы с твоей мамой поближе познакомимся с Дженсеном.

– К обеду будет нормально? – спросил Джефф.

– Когда бы ни явились, все будет тише по сравнению с сегодняшним вечером.

Дженсен лишь улыбнулся.

– Рад был познакомиться.

– Я тоже.

Дженсен действительно ему поверил.

 

* * *

 

Жар вспыхнул, стоило им войти в номер. Джефф не мог перестать думать о расстегнутых пуговицах на рубашке Дженсена, приоткрывающих бархатистую кожу при каждом взмахе руки. Он обхватил Дженсена за пояс, удерживая на месте, и уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

– Ты готов?

От его прикосновения Дженсен задрожал:

– Несмотря на то, что ты побрился?

Джефф усмехнулся. Он уловил аромат чего-то лесного, возможно, гостиничного мыла, подходящего, однако,  Дженсену –  подчеркивал его собственный запах.

– Эй, ты сам велел мне побриться!

– Да, – Дженсен развернулся в его руках, ухватил Джеффа за волосы и тянул вниз, пока их губы не встретились.

Джефф закрыл глаза, завороженный вкусом Дженсена. Недавний десерт был позабыт.

– Я хочу, чтоб ты трахнул меня.

Потрясенный, Джефф отодвинулся.

– Уверен? – он едва сдерживал желание, бурлившее внутри. Он так давно не был в Дженсене!

Тот кивнул, кусая губы. Он не выглядел уверенным, но Джефф поверил бы ему на слово. Он поднял лицо Дженсена за подбородок:

– Я остановлюсь по первому твоему слову.

– Я знаю. Я верю тебе, Джефф.

Джефф не сразу ответил. Он изучал любимое лицо, выискивая малейшие признаки сомнения. Дженсен доверял ему. Джефф и не смел просить о таком величайшем даре.

– Сними брюки, – приказал Джефф. – Ложись на кровать. Рубашку оставь.

Дженсен издал смешок, но подчинился – выкрутился из своих штанов и забрался на огромную постель. Обнаружив на своей подушке Милу, он согнал ее – сейчас не время для сна.

Выуживая из сумки бутылочку лубриканта, Джефф улыбался. Он подготовился, пусть даже Дженсен решил, что никогда не будет готов к этому шагу.

Опирающийся спиной на изголовье, одетый лишь в застегнутую рубашку, едва прикрывающую промежность, Дженсен являл собой просто мозговыносящую картину. Побагровевший член лежал на бедре. Поставив лубрикант на прикроватный столик, Джефф разделся сам. Он скинул ботинки и, спотыкаясь от спешки, едва выбрался из штанов.

– Хочу расстегнуть сам, – прорычал Джефф, подползая к Дженсену меж раскинутых ног.

Дженсен скользнул рукой по груди, завозился с верхней пуговицей:

– Ты об этой? – он расстегнул ее и обольстительно улыбнулся. – Или об этой? – Рука скользнула ниже.

– Это моя, – сказал Джефф. Он метнулся вперед, отводя руку Дженсена и, потянув ткань зубами, припал ртом к обнажившейся гладкой коже. Джефф двинулся ниже, зубами расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей, пока не раздел Дженсена. Но он не остановился на достигнутом. Джефф поласкал языком пупок и смачно лизнул налитой член. Дженсен застонал и выгнулся.

Дотянувшись до лубриканта, Джефф покрыл им пальцы и скользнул за яички ко входу.

– Можно, милый?

Дженсен кивнул, его лицо пылало:

– Джефф, пожалуйста, не молчи.

– Ты не представляешь, насколько ты прекрасен, – скользнув пальцем в Дженсена, Джефф продолжал говорить вполголоса, – такой разгоряченный и потный, с великолепный твердым членом. Такой горячий внутри. Не могу дождаться, когда окажусь в тебе, Джен.

– М-м-м, – промычал тот, словно не в силах выдавить ни слова, когда Джефф добавил второй палец. Дженсен просто открылся для него, насаживаясь на его пальцы, словно был создан для них.

– Хочу, чтоб ты стал мокрым, мальчик. А потом я хорошо и жестко трахну тебя, – Джефф вгляделся в лицо Дженсена, высматривая любые признаки того, что Дженсену неудобно. Но в выразительных незрячих глазах видел лишь отчаянное желание.

Он добавил третий палец. Горячий, гладкий внутри Дженсен изнемогал на его пальцах.

Подняв руку, он вцепился в изголовье за спиной – Джефф оставил это на будущее.

– Хочешь прокатиться на моем члене?

– Да, Джефф, да!

Так было бы легче: Дженсен мог управлять глубиной проникновения и всегда мог подняться, если бы решил, что больше не хочет. Джефф устроился так, чтоб Дженсен мог оседлать его и опуститься на член. Руки скользили по потной гладкой спине, когда он погружался во влажную горячую глубину.

Дженсен обвил его рукам и ногами, окружив собой полностью. Джефф переместил ладони на его бедра, направляя его, когда тот качнулся. Как же ему этого не хватало!

Дженсен насадился глубже и вобрал его в себя целиком, и удовольствие клубком свернулось в паху.

– Ты такой горячий, – выпалил Джефф, толкаясь в Дженсена, пока они не нашли общий ритм, двигаясь навстречу друг другу. – Я так соскучился по тебе, мой мальчик. Ты мне так нужен.

– Джеф-ф-ф... – хрипло вскрикнул Дженсен.

Джефф обхватил его толстый, истекающий смазкой ствол. Покружил большим пальцем по головке, отчего Дженсен застонал, запрокинув голову. Хотелось ощутить, как тот сжимается вокруг его члена, хотелось почувствовать, как Дженсен сходит с ума от оргазма.

– Кончи для меня, любимый, – пробормотал он, ускоряясь, двигая рукой именно так, как нравилось Дженсену.

Дыхание того сделалось неровным, на мгновенье он замер и выплеснулся на пальцы Джеффа.

– Вот так, – похвалил Джефф и потерялся в ощущении Дженсена вокруг себя, невыносимо тесного и тугого. Он притянул его ближе и, сдавшись, кончил глубоко в нем.

Прошло много времени, а Джефф все не мог отпустить Дженсена. Он держал его в своих объятьях, выводя узоры на его спине и ягодицах.

– Ты великолепен, – прошептал он, проводя носом по губам Дженсена.

Дженсен рассмеялся:

– Это было потрясающе, – сказал он. – Ни с кем, кроме тебя, у меня и не получилось бы, но ты, Джефф...

– Да?

– Звезды, я люблю тебя, – Джефф не был уверен, что правильно расслышал тихий шепот.

Он погладил Дженсена по влажным волосам. Наверное, перед сном захочется принять душ.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я тоже тебя люблю, Джен, верно?

Дженсен устроил голову у Джеффа на плече:

– Я догадался об этом, когда ты потащил меня знакомиться с родителями.

Джефф тоже рассмеялся, чувствуя, как заливается краской смущения. Ему по-прежнему казалось, что это было не самой удачной мыслью, зато получилось загладить произошедшее в хижине. Никогда больше Джеффу не хотелось видеть, как Дженсен плачет из-за его друзей.

Именно этот момент Мила выбрала для того, чтобы заскулить. Наверное, обиделась, что ее согнали с постели. Пожалуй, наступило время отпустить Дженсена, хоть Джеффу и хотелось, чтоб тот остался в его объятиях навсегда.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

– Думаю, я созрел для сессии.

Джефф развернулся и растерянно уставился на Дженсена:

– Ты понял это сейчас? По пути к моим родителям?

Дженсен ухмыльнулся.

– Ну, тебе же нужно время все обдумать.

Ну да, вот именно сейчас время над таким размышлять. Джефф покачал головой, пытаясь прогнать образ обнаженного связанного Дженсена, полностью отдавшегося на его милость – не хотелось здороваться с родителями, пытаясь подавить свое возбуждение.

К счастью, стоило отцу открыть дверь, как Джеффу удалось сосредоточиться.

– Привет, пап.

– О Джефф, вы приехали! Рад снова видеть тебя, Дженсен. Проходите.

Было странно, что дом почти не изменился. Джефф не был здесь четыре года, он думал, что мама за это время сменила картины или переставила кресла в гостиной. Но его встретили все те же красные набивные ткани, полосатые обои и голографические скульптуры экзотических инопланетных цветов.

Положив руку Дженсену на спину, он, как и вчера вечером, провел того в дом. Мила семенила за ними, задрав нос и виляя хвостом. Не успели они войти, как подошла мама и обняла Дженсена.

Джефф напрягся, зная, что Дженсен не любит, когда его трогают незнакомые люди.

– Мне так жаль! Бедный мальчик! – она отодвинулась и нежно погладила Дженсена по щеке.

Дженсен прикусил губу, и Джефф понял, что тот сдерживается.

– Мам, – спросил он, – ты о чем?

– Мы, наконец, посмотрели новости. Твои сестры переслали нам информацию, – вздохнул папа. – Ты через многое прошел, Дженсен.

– Да, – Джефф обнял Дженсена за пояс. Над ним издевались и пытались сломить, но Дженсен выжил. Джефф сглотнул ком, возникший в горле – мама вытирала глаза, скрывая слезы.

Дженсен накрыл его ладонь своею и осторожно стиснул.

– Если вы не против, мне бы не хотелось это обсуждать.

– О, конечно! Я приготовила на обед салат и сэндвичи. Джефф, если вы с Дженсеном накроете на стол, я сейчас все принесу.

Дженсен улыбнулся:

– С радостью помогу.

Это была еще одна характерная черта мамы. Джефф смотрел, как Дженсен расставляет посуду на столе, и пытался обуздать накатившие эмоции. Сначала тот одной рукой нащупывал край, потом осторожно опускал бело-голубую тарелку. Джефф следовал за ним с приборами и был так захвачен воспоминаниями, что не мог разговаривать.

Почти десять лет назад он привез Кэти познакомиться со своей семьей. Мама отправила ее накрывать на стол, пока расспрашивала его о планах. Ей хотелось, чтоб он оставил военную службу, и она надеялась, что ради Кэти он уйдет с линии огня.

Тогда долг оказался превыше всего. Джефф был слишком занят спасением других, чтобы беспокоиться о себе. Но теперь он считал, что выполнил свой долг, они оба выполнили. Он и Дженсен заслужили чего-то большего.

– Все хорошо? – спросил Дженсен.

– Все отлично, – ответил Джефф.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен рылся в земле, чувствуя себя Милой. Но в том, чтобы занять руки физическим трудом, было что-то умиротворяющее. Он стоял на коленях, склонившись над грядкой, и помогал ее засадить. Хотелось улыбаться.

– Выглядит почти идеально, дорогой.

Мама Джеффа пригласила его помочь ей в саду. Похоже, она не обращала внимания на его слепоту, хотя и давала задания, легко выполнимые на ощупь. Как раз сейчас он копал ямки для луковиц, пальцами отмеряя расстояния между ними.

Вспомнились невероятные сады вокруг дворца в Гармонии: цветущие клумбы, пышные деревья и кустарники посреди металла и камня. Он гулял по расчищенным полянкам вокруг фонтана, окруженного ветвями деревьев. Вот вспомнить их запах не получилось – память сохранила только картинку.

Сейчас Дженсен чувствовал влажный насыщенный аромат земли или цветов. Иногда, когда мама Джеффа склонялась над ним, доносился ее запах – цветочный и пряный. Хотелось расспросить ее о сыне, но не стоило забегать вперед.

Мама Джеффа оказалась совсем не такой, как он ожидал, и пришлось отложить все свои планы в сторону. Похоже, она уже приняла его в семью, и теперь Дженсен не знал, что с этим делать.

– Что мы сажаем? – спросил он, усаживаясь на пятки, чувствуя под собой каменную дорожку.

– Гиацинты, – ответила она. – Пока не похолодало. Весной они прорастут.

Дженсен нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, как выглядят гиацинты.

– Это такие маленькие сиреневенькие цветочки?

– Сиреневые и белые. И запах приятный. Весной ты их оценишь.

Дженсен потер руки, стряхивая грязь, насколько возможно.

– Кажется, вы считаете, что весной я буду еще здесь.

– Только не говори мне, что у моего сына нет серьезных намерений! – ее голос звучал почти сердито, и Дженсен не сомневался, что если надо, она пойдет и сделает втык Джеффу.

– О, нет. То есть я хотел сказать, да, у него есть. – Если что Джефф и дал ясно понять, так это то, что хочет быть с ним. И Дженсен почувствовал, как краснеет, хоть и не был уверен – от смущения или от солнечных лучей. – Просто я не думаю, что вы хотели бы видеть рядом со своим сыном меня.

Она взяла его за руку и нежно погладила. Это очень напоминало Джеффа, то, как он выражает свои чувства через прикосновения. Наверное, Джефф перенял это от своей мамы.

– Джефф... – вздохнула она, – армия у него в крови. Я долго не могла принять этого. Ни одна мать не хочет видеть, как ее ребенку причиняют боль. Мне кажется, вы с ним похожи. Ты понимаешь его так, как никто другой.

Дженсен накрыл рукой ее ладонь, чувствуя чуть морщинистую, но еще мягкую кожу.

– А Кэти? – он должен был спросить, пока нет Джеффа и не сменилась тема разговора.

– О! – в ее голосе слышалась улыбка, – Кэти была бойцом. Она сражалась со всеми и за все. Думаю, в то время Джеффу нужна была именно такая.

– А сейчас нет?

Она высвободила свою руку, но лишь чтобы коснуться его лица, возможно, чтобы стереть грязь. – Ты знал, что любимым цветком Кэти была камелия?

– Хм, нет, – Дженсен понятия не имел, к чему она клонит.

– Это большие красные цветы. Их не пропустишь, гуляя по саду. Я посадила кусты после ее смерти, – она отодвинулась. – Гиацинты совсем небольшие, но запах дразнит и влечет раньше, чем их замечаешь.

Дженсен с трудом сглотнул, понимая, о чем она говорит. Он – гиацинт для Джеффа, и занял в его жизни место так, как никто не ожидал.

– А теперь позови свою собаку, пока она не выкопала все мои тюльпаны.

Дженсен рассмеялся:

– Мила!

 

* * *

 

– Хватит то и дело поглядывать в окно, Джефф. Ты ведешь себя так, словно мама собирается его похитить.

Джефф отвернулся от окна – ему видно лишь было, как Дженсен и мама работают в саду.

– Ну, меня можно понять, папа. Он слепой.

– И твоя мама в курсе. Она убрала подальше все колющее и режущее.

– Да, поддержки от тебя не дождешься, – Джефф упал на диван, развалившись так, чтоб занять как можно больше места.

Отец открыл бар:

– Выпьешь? У меня есть немного отличного импортного коньяка.

Не в силах сидеть спокойно, Джефф постукивал пальцами по ручке дивана. Может, немного выпивки успокоит его, но хотелось сохранять ясность ума.

– А не рановато?

– Коньяк очень хороший, – отец наполнил себе бокал на палец и, захватив его с собой, уселся в кресло. Интересно, они с мамой до сих пор спорят за это место?

– Похоже, маме Дженсен понравился, – сказал Джефф, сожалея, что у него нет выпивки – он не знал куда девать руки. Беспокоило, что отсюда не видно Дженсена, хоть он и прекрасно понимал, что у того должно быть свое личное пространство.

Отец взглянул на него поверх бокала. Он выглядел намного старше, чем когда Джефф в последний раз был дома – волосы совсем поседели, морщинки вокруг глаз стали куда заметнее.

– А есть причины, по которым он не должен ей нравиться?

– И вас не беспокоит, что его лицо было во всех новостях?

Отец подался вперед:

– То же самое мы чувствовали, когда видели во всех новостях твое лицо. До смерти перепугались.

Джеффу не нравилось вспоминать то время. Его называли героем, так же, как теперь Дженсена. На Альфани он сделал все, что мог, и сумел спасти триста человек, но бывали нелегкие дни, когда он считал, что этого недостаточно.

– Бедняга. Не представляю, через что ему пришлось пройти, – покачал головой отец. – Но благодаря ему Конфедерация может сама себя уничтожить.

Не все считали Дженсена героем. Джефф потер лоб, вспомнив, как Рик назвал Дженсена шалавой. Проклятье, ему не нравилось, что Дженсен, выполнявший свою работу достойно, соглашается с подобными определениями.

– Думал, что вы с мамой не следите за новостями.

– Джефф, мы всегда отслеживаем новости о войне. Но не всегда смотрим их. К тому же, готов поспорить, Дженсен устал от того, что его все узнают.

– Особенно когда он сам не может видеть того, кто на него смотрит.

Отец взял дистанционный пульт от главного комма в помещении. Немного повозился с ним, потом проговорил:

– Хотел сказать тебе, что я рад, что ты наконец-то успокоился...

– Пап...

– Дай мне закончить. Мы с твоей мамой давно просили тебя уйти из армии. Похоже, Дженсен хороший парень, и если именно он делает тебя счастливым, в космосе ты или нет, нас все устраивает.

– Спасибо, папа, – у Джеффа словно гора упала с плеч.

– И если он переживет лекции по садоводству твоей мамы, то за него стоит держаться.

Джефф рассмеялся.

Отец включил комм.

– Не хочется пропустить новости. Слышал, в Конфедерации что-то назревает.

Через мгновение он нашел не слишком раздражающую новостную ленту. Джефф смотрел на голограмму в центре комнаты – ошарашенный тем, как все вооруженные силы Конфедерации, отмеченные разными цветами, каждый из которых представлял определенного императорского наследника, ощетинились друг против друга. Трудно было сказать, кто тут кому друг. Космические сражения достаточно хаотичны, даже когда стоит беспокоиться только об одном враге, не говоря уже о трех.

Голограмму сменил образ ведущей новостей – нарядной женщины в синем костюме со слишком идеальными волосами. За ней возник мужчина.

– А теперь последние новости. Нам стало известно, что в сражении был убит младший сын императора принц Майло. Он был наименее ожидаемым претендентом на наследство отца, но и не поддерживал никого из своих родственников. Пока неизвестно, какие силы были на его стороне... Не переключайтесь, и мы покажем вам ретроспективу истории Конфедерации, императора, включая эксклюзивные детские голограммы...

Отец выключил изображение.

– Понял, почему мы не смотрим новости?

Джефф взъерошил волосы – он был чертовски рад, что уже не воюет. В космосе сейчас хаос. Где теперь границы? Прекратилась ли работорговля или наоборот активизировалась? Кто контролирует основные силы? Обнаружили они источник утечки информации из Объединенных планет или нет?

– Понял, – Джефф поднялся и начал вышагивать по комнате. Нет, он совершенно не обдумывал, с кем бы из коллег связаться и узнать, что происходит. Вовсе нет.

Послышался звук открывающейся двери и голос мамы. Дженсен вернулся.

 

* * *

 

Дженсен сомневался, что у Джеффа нашлось время обдумать подготовку к сцене. Большую часть дня они провели у его родителей, оставшись на ужин. Он нашел, что ему действительно нравится мама Джеффа, хотя ее озабоченность тем, чтобы пристроить Лиз хоть к кому-то, немного обескураживала. Перед уходом она крепко сжала руку Дженсена и велела ему проследить, чтоб Джефф выходил на связь. Пришлось согласиться – он понимал потребность держать семью поближе.

Как только они вернулись к себе в номер, Дженсен решил, что надо лечь пораньше. Он уже начал выкладывать свои лекарства от кошмаров на стол, когда Джефф, наконец, заговорил.

– Ты устал?

Рука Дженсена замерла над коробочкой с таблетками. Он задумался, мысленно перебрал ощущения в теле после дня садоводства. Физическая активность отличалась от верховой езды, но Дженсен понял, что соскучился по упражнениям. Он устал, однако спать не хотелось.

– Не думаю, что уже готов отправиться на боковую.

Джефф хмыкнул:

– Будешь, когда я с тобой закончу.

Слова, сказанные низким глубоким голосом, отозвались в паху. И если раньше Дженсен был не слишком заинтересован, то сейчас оказался очень даже.

– Хорошо, – сказал он.

– Раздевайся. Снимай все. Не желаю видеть на тебе ни клочка одежды.

– Слушаюсь, сэр.

Без одежды Дженсен всегда чувствовал себя более уязвимым, особенно постоянно находясь в темноте – слишком напоминало плен в Конфедерации. Он стоял посреди номера полностью обнаженный, напрягши все свои чувства, стараясь расслышать Джеффа, обращая внимание на каждый шорох, пытаясь угадать, куда сейчас двинется Джефф. Не получалось, пока не скользнуло дыхание по затылку и он не почувствовал себя в безопасности.

Глаза накрыло мягкой тканью – возможно, одним из шарфов из его сумки. Дженсен издал смешок:

– А смысл?

И задохнулся от шлепка по ягодице.

– Кто здесь командует? – резко спросил Джефф.

Сглотнув, Дженсен сжал и разжал кулаки:

– Вы, сэр.

Он немного расслабился, почувствовав теплую ладонь на спине:

– Помни о стоп-слове, – сказал Джефф. – Я остановлюсь, как только ты его произнесешь.

Дженсен не желал останавливаться. Еще нет. С нетерпением он ожидал дальнейших действий Джеффа. Он начал вспоминать удовольствие, которое получаешь, отдавая контроль кому-то другому, тому, кто достоен.

Джефф не убирал рук с тела Дженсена. Он скользнул ладонями по его спине, по ягодицам, на мгновение развел их, словно проверяя. У Джеффа великолепные руки – сильные и уверенные. Член Дженсена начал болеть от желания при одной мысли о прикосновениях Джеффа.

Он чувствовал легкий, но стойкий запах кружащего рядом Джеффа – немного пота от рубашки и мыла. Дженсен глубоко вдохнул аромат мускуса, говорящий о том, что Джефф возбужден не меньше его самого.

Постоянное давление повязки на глаза странным образом усиливало ощущения. Это очень напомнило об их первом разе вместе, на “Меркурии”. Тогда Джефф тоже воспользовался повязкой и заставил Дженсена умолять. Интересно, сейчас он тоже собирается сделать так же?

– Ложись на спину, – приказал Джефф. – Руки на изголовье.

– Да, сэр.

Дженсен шагнул вперед и чуть не споткнулся – стоило помнить, что он так близко к кровати. Но жар сцены уже захватил его – вытянув руки вперед, он пополз на постель.

Что-то дернуло его покрутить задницей, устраивая Джеффу небольшое представление. Дженсен знал свое тело, умел показать его с лучшей стороны. Может, оно и изменилось, но, похоже, Джеффу по-прежнему нравилось.

Было так здорово вытянуть руки над головой, ухватиться за спинку и держаться. Когда Джефф оседлал его, Дженсен задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как обнаженную кожу царапает ткань джинсов. Джефф не разделся, и это заводило еще больше. Он завязал шарф петлей на запястье Дженсена и притянул к изголовью. Подергал за нее и произнес:

– Если потребуется, ты сможешь высвободиться.

Дженсен потянул узы и понял, что Джефф прав. Иногда это опаснее, чем когда саб не может освободиться. Однако не ему учить Джеффа. Больше нет. Он сам вверил себя его заботам и понимал – тот лишь хотел, чтоб он знал, что может освободиться. Опасно или нет, но Дженсен ценил это.

– Спасибо, сэр, – прошептал он.

Джефф накрыл ладонью щеку Дженсена и поцеловал его властным, собственническим поцелуем. Джефф владел его ртом, удерживая на месте одними лишь губами и языком. Когда он отодвинулся, Дженсен понял, что молит о большем. Джефф привязал к изголовью второе запястье.

Дженсен дернулся в путах. Он застонал, стискивая кулаки и вырываясь. Как же здорово зависеть от Джеффа. Тело вибрировало от желания и возбуждения. Он выгнул спину, потянувшись за прикосновением, когда Джефф отодвинулся.

– Раздвинь ноги, – приказал тот, нежно нажимая на бедра Дженсена.

Он задрожал от прикосновения к чувствительной коже так близко к паху. Почему же Джефф не касается его там, где ему хочется?

Вес на постели сместился, словно Джефф за чем-то потянулся. Дженсен задержал дыхание, силясь услышать и угадать, что будет сейчас. Послышался щелчок бутылочки смазки. Дженсен расставил бедра шире, приподнимаясь. Он надеялся, что не выглядит слишком нетерпеливым, но вчера словно прорвало плотину. Дженсен знал, что может доверять Джеффу – тот доведет его до самого пика сексуального желания.

Он прикусил губу, когда его дырки коснулись пальцы. Смазка не была холодной, наверное, ее согрели в руках.

– Дашь знать, если окажется слишком много.

Не успел Дженсен поинтересоваться, о чем речь, как почувствовал, что к его входу прижалось что-то твердое – Джефф воспользовался фаллоимитатором из его сумки. Осторожно выдохнув, Дженсен насадился на дилдо – если Джефф решил, что он готов к такому, значит он сможет.

Джефф не спешил, открывая Дженсена, пока он не смог принять всю длину дилдо. Он очень часто останавливался, чтобы добавить смазки, что оказалось только кстати, когда кончик уперся в простату.

Дженсен задохнулся и вскрикнул, дернувшись в путах, удерживавших его на кровати:

– Пожалуйста!

– Спокойно, мальчик, я с тобой, – пообещал Джефф.

Дженсен закрыл глаза, позволяя себе почувствовать давление повязки на них. Он растворился в ощущениях – тугие шарфы на запястьях, легкая боль в бедрах от усилий развести их пошире и теплая наполненность внутри. Налитой член болел – Дженсен дрейфовал в море желания.

– Можешь кончить так, малыш? – спросил Джефф низким рыком. – На этом дилдо, открывающем тебя.

Дженсен застонал, покачивая бедрами, когда Джефф потянул фаллоимитатор обратно.

– Как прикажете.

– О Джен, – Джефф прижал рукой его бедро, удерживая на месте, двигая дилдо все быстрее и глубже. Он так хорошо знал тело Дженсена, так верно выбирал ритм!

Дженсен не успел усомниться в себе или своей способности сделать то, что ему велено – дилдо ткнулся в его простату, а Джефф обхватил член. Ощущения ошпарили – рука горячая и грубая, и от простого прикосновения Дженсен с криком кончил.

Дыхание вырывалось с таким трудом, словно он бежал всю ночь. Дженсен лишь услышал, как Джефф расстегнул свою ширинку, и заскулил, ожидая, что сейчас тот заменит дилдо собой. Но почувствовал лишь, как тот толкнул игрушку глубже.

– Я хочу кончить на тебя, мальчик. Показать, кому ты принадлежишь.

– Пожалуйста, – пробормотал Дженсен.

Послышалось ускорившееся дыхание Джеффа, когда тот начал дрочить себе. Дженсен выгнулся дугой, ожидая, пока Джефф выплеснется ему на живот и грудь. Он упал на простыни, испытывая странное чувство облегчения, когда горячая сперма коснулась его кожи.

Джефф размазал семя по коже Дженсена и вытянулся рядом, покусывая подбородок и мочку уха.

– Мой.

– Твой, – согласился Дженсен, поворачиваясь к Джеффу для поцелуя.

Конечности ощущались слишком тяжелыми, но тело наполняло чувство свободы. Он задремал, пока Джефф освобождал его руки из шарфов и вынимал дилдо. Повязку с глаз Джефф снял последней.

– Здорово было бы – вдруг открыть глаза и увидеть тебя, – зевнул Дженсен.

Джефф запустил пальцы ему в волосы, и он потянулся за прикосновением.

– Мне бы тоже этого хотелось, Джен.

– М-м-м-м, – пробормотал он, прижимаясь к теплому мягкому Джеффу. – Сейчас усну.

Тот рассмеялся:

– Тебе по-прежнему надо принять свои лекарства. Я выпущу Милу.

Дженсен распахнул глаза:

– Бедняжка, где она?

– Под кроватью. Думаю, она понимает, когда нам надо побыть одним.

Дженсен почувствовал, как заливается краской. Он знал, что Мила умнее обычных собак, но, звезды свидетели, надеялся, что она не понимает этого.

– В следующий раз снимем для собаки отдельный номер.

Он уснул под смех Джеффа.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Джеффу следовало заметить, что все идет слишком уж хорошо. Было только вопросом времени, когда все рухнет. Просто он не ожидал, как именно все случится.

Они снова отправились к его родителям, на сей раз там гостила его сестра Джиллиан с дочкой. Джефф не знал, как отнестись к тому, что сестра назвала дочь в честь Кэти. С одной стороны, он был польщен. С другой, темноволосое большеглазое дитя напоминало ему о том, что могло бы быть.

– Ты как? – спросил Дженсен, сжав его руку под столом. Джефф не слишком налегал на обед, приготовленный матерью, но Дженсен-то как мог узнать?

– Нормально, – ответил он. Не хотелось, чтоб Дженсен чувствовал себя дерьмово из-за его сожалений. Они заново строили свои отношения, и сожалениям о былом там не место.

Прежде чем Дженсен успел обвинить Джеффа в уклонении от разговора, а он прекрасно знал, что тот может, маленькая ручка подергала его за рукав:

– Дядя Джефф, можно, я поиграю с собачкой?

А она вырастет сердцеедкой, эта малышка.

– Милая, это собака Дженсена, так что ты должна спрашивать у него.

Кэтрин похлопала красивыми карими глазками и кивнула. Она потянула за руку Дженсена:

– Ну дядя Дженсен, можно ей поиграть?

Дженсен ей улыбнулся чуть смущенно, возможно, потому что его назвали дядей. Джеффу не нравились темные круги у него под глазами. Насколько он знал, спал Дженсен отлично, даже после их увлеченных кувырканий. Теперь Джефф ни за что бы не отказал себе в теле Дженсена. Может, сегодня им обоим стоит лечь спать пораньше.

– Иди, Мила, – сказал Дженсен. Он позволил малышке увести его от стола, и Мила последовала за ними, неистово вертя хвостом.

– Дай детям поиграть, – рассмеялась Джиллиан. Она начала собирать со стола грязные тарелки, и Джефф встал помочь ей, не собираясь позволять маме мыть посуду, раз уж она провела утро у плиты. Вместе они убрали со стола, загрузили посудомоечную машинку – мама возмутилась только однажды, когда папа увел ее в гостиную.

– Должна признать, Джефф, ты меня удивил, – сказала Джилл, вводя настройки для посудомойки. – Я не думала, что ты снова успокоишься, что уйдешь из армии.

Джефф вытер руки о полотенце, собираясь с мыслями. С Кэти он никогда и не успокаивался. Не важно, насколько сильно он любил ее, он все равно потянул ее в галактику, жить жизнью солдатской жены.

– Думаю, я, наконец, понял, что есть вещи поважнее.

Она блеснула улыбкой:

– Собираетесь купить дом неподалеку? Нанять суррогатную мать и подарить маме еще внуков?

– Вы с мамой слишком много болтаете, – ответил ей Джефф. – К тому же, я слышал, что цель ее нового крестового похода – найти кого-нибудь для Лиз.

– Не говори маме, но Лиз, кажется, вовсе не нуждается в помощи.

А вот это уже интересно.

– Я его знаю?

Не успела она ответить, воздух разорвал крик. Джефф уронил полотенце, зная, что это не визг играющего ребенка.

– Джефф! Джефф! – крикнула мама.

Джефф побежал, впечатав дверь в стену. Он только собирался спросить, что случилось, как уже влетел в гостиную и увидел на полу скрутившегося клубком Дженсена. Мила облизывала его лицо. Упав на колени, он отпихнул Милу прочь.

– Джен?

Дженсен выглядел так же, как много месяцев назад на полу его гостевой спальни: руки скрючены, мышцы напряженно сведены, глаза крепко зажмурены.

– Больно, – сказал Дженсен. Он попытался дотянуться до Джеффа, но вскрикнул и снова свернулся клубком.

От паники сердце Джеффа выпрыгивало из груди. Он не знал, как помочь Дженсену. Его доктора были слишком далеко, а в ближайшем госпитале придется слишком много всего объяснять. Он взял его руку в ладони и осторожно начал массировать. Дженсен ясно сознавал, где находится, так что это не просто приступ паники или воспоминания.

– Ты знаешь почему?

– Действие пластыря закончилось. Забыл поменять.

Проклятье! Джефф посмотрел на тонкую полоску пластыря сзади на шее Дженсена – она стала бледно-розовой – один из признаков того, что действие лекарств закончилось. Он даже не заметил! Он себе долго этого не простит.

Все лекарства Дженсена остались в гостинице. Секунду Джефф колебался, оставлять ли Дженсена здесь, пока он за ними съездит, но знал, что не сможет. Не сможет оставить Дженсена мучиться от боли.

– Джефф, что-то не так? – спросила мама. – Нам вызвать скорую?

– Нет! – крикнул Дженсен.

– Мамочка! – заплакала Кэтрин.

Проклятье, Джефф все испортил. Он стряхнул мамину ладонь и подхватил Дженсена на руки. На секунду прикрыл глаза, живо вспомнив, когда в последний раз делал это – в Гармонии, когда нес Дженсена к тамошним медикам.

– Нет, его лекарства в гостинице. Мне надо отвезти его туда.

– Я помогу, – сказал отец, расчищая путь к входной двери. У него откуда-то был ключ от машины, но Джефф не стал спрашивать откуда: у него на руках был стонущий Дженсен, и любая помощь была кстати.

 

* * *

 

Записку Джареда – тоненький кусочек голо-пласта с его именем, нацарапанным на обратной стороне, – Джефф нашел в маленькой аптечке. В ней содержались краткие инструкции, что делать на случай, если Дженсен забудет принять то или иное лекарство. Вряд ли Джаред был уверен, что такое случится. Так что Джефф просто сделал Дженсену укол успокоительного, а потом заменил лекарственный пластырь.

Отец помог ему устроить Дженсена в постели. Мила запрыгнула туда же и свернулась у его груди. После успокоительного укола Дженсен расслабился достаточно, чтобы притянуть собаку поближе и зарыться лицом в золотистую шерсть.

– Часто такое случается? – негромко спросил отец, укрыв Дженсену ноги.

Джефф покачал головой.

– Я вижу второй раз.

Еще до отъезда из Техаса он решил, что будет обращаться с Дженсеном как со взрослым, не будет контролировать прием лекарств. Того, казалось, раздражали постоянные напоминания Джареда. Джефф не хотел быть парнем, который постоянно капает на мозги своему партнеру.

Но порой люди ошибаются. Дженсен не может всегда быть идеальным, и поэтому следовало быть более внимательным. Он дом Дженсена, черт возьми, и не должен был допустить такого.

Джефф убрал слипшиеся от пота волосы со лба Дженсена – было больно видеть любимого таким бледным. Его беспокоило то, как эта неудача скажется на выздоровлении Дженсена. Нужно вернуться в Техас и встретиться с его врачами. Голо-встречи не помогут.

– Джефф, – папа тронул его руку. – Я сообщу твоей маме, что с Дженсеном все в порядке, а потом двинусь домой.

– Не нужно, папа. Я могу отвезти тебя...

– Нет, оставайся с ним, – сталь в отцовском голосе могла конкурировать с командирской. Джефф едва не козырнул в ответ. – Позвони нам, если что-то потребуется.

– Спасибо, – Джефф с трудом сглотнул ком в горле.

Он даже не заметил, когда папа ушел. Джефф сидел на кровати, глядя, как поднимается и опадает грудь Дженсена. В конце концов морщинки боли на лбу разгладились, и, похоже, тот заснул. Джефф вышел, чтобы наполнить кофейник. Сегодня вечером он будет хранить сон Дженсена.

 

* * *

 

Просыпался Дженсен медленно, ноздри щекотал запах псины. Голова немного кружилась – он знал это ощущение. Должно быть, Джефф колол ему успокоительное. Проклятье!

Он перекатился на спину, проверяя ощущения в теле. Все словно немного одеревенело. Шевельнув ступнями, он поморщился. Звезды, он надеялся, что не лишился того улучшения, что достиг за последние несколько месяцев. Лечебные пластыри оказались прямо каким-то чудом, вернув ему ощущения, которые он считал утраченными навсегда. Сейчас ступни снова онемели, а предплечья покалывало от боли в ладонях.

 

Даже если все придется начинать сначала – физиотерапию, упражнения, пытаться быть нормальным – он будет. Он не перестанет, не сдастся, пока у него будет надежда. Но что, если лечебные пластыри перестали помогать? Такое уже случалось. С ним уже было такое раньше – обезболивающие прекращали действовать.

Если комбинация лекарств перестала работать и его нервы снова вернулись в первоначальное поврежденное состояние, он не знал, сможет ли так жить дальше. Он не сможет ходить, не сможет полагаться на свои руки.

– Дженсен, – хриплый голос Джеффа раздался совсем рядом. Кончики пальцев коснулись его щеки, и только тогда Дженсен понял, что плачет.

– Джефф, – он потянулся к нему, спрятал лицо на теплой груди Джеффа и вдохнул его запах, такой сильный сейчас – это успокаивало.

– Прости, – сказал Джефф. – Я должен был лучше присматривать за тобой.

Дженсен покачал головой, не в силах отодвинуться и лишиться утешения, что дарило тело Джеффа.

– Я сам виноват. Потерял счет времени. Вечная проблема отпусков.

– Я сбил нас с графика, притащив тебя сюда.

– Ладно, не будем играть в эти игры, – Дженсен выкрутился из объятий Джеффа. Жаль, что он не мог посмотреть тому в глаза. Обхватив лицо Джеффа ладонями, он сказал: – Обещаю не винить себя, если ты прекратишь винить самого себя.

Он почувствовал, как тот улыбнулся:

– Именно я обещал быть твоим домом. Это подразумевает ответственность и заботу о тебе.

Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут в мозгу словно что-то щелкнуло. Мысль была такой простой, что не верилось, что не подумал об этом раньше.

– Как думаешь, в Гармонии смогут меня вылечить?

Долгую минуту Джефф молчал. Улыбка на его губах увяла, и Дженсен не знал, что и думать. Наконец, тот ответил:

– Твой брат меня убьет.

Дженсен хохотнул.

– Потому что ты сделаешь именно то, чего он ожидал с того момента, как ты переступил порог? Вернешь меня в армию?

– Дженсен, они смогут исцелить тебя. Но какой ценой? Вернув на службу?

Он размышлял с минуту. Может быть, два месяца назад он сказал бы “нет”. Они нашли друг друга в Гармонии, в месте, где его естественные наклонности не просто принимаются, но приветствуются. Джефф показал Дженсену, что он снова может быть таким, как раньше – получать удовольствие от того, кто он есть.

– Я хочу видеть тебя снова, – признался он. – И ради этого пойду на что угодно.

– О, Джен.

– К тому же, Феррис мне задолжала. Уверен, мы сможем договориться, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен, мысленно уже прокручивая варианты. Ему нужна поддержка Джеффа. Он подался вперед и нашел губами губы любимого. – Мы ведь можем сделать это?

Джефф поцеловал Дженсена в ответ, пальцами впившись ему в плечи.

– А ты хочешь, Джен? Если да, то я сделаю все, чтобы доставить тебя туда, даже если мне придется угнать корабль.

Дженсен почувствовал, как глаза снова наполняются слезами.

– Да, Джефф. Хочу.

– Тогда небеса в помощь тому, кто станет у нас на пути.

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Джефф ожидал, что Джаред ему врежет. Если бы он оказался на его месте и кто-то задумал отнять одну из его сестер, Джефф бы ударил. Ему не хотелось расстраивать парня. Джаред был так счастлив, получив от Дженсена сообщение об их возвращении, что когда они прибыли, уже ждал их.

С той минуты как Джефф вышел из машины, техасский воздух словно давил на него. Он понимал, что на самом деле его гложет чувство вины. Джефф был уверен, что эта встреча просто не может пройти хорошо.

– Здорово! – поприветствовал их Джаред, едва они вошли в дом. Джефф нес сумки, Дженсен ковылял за ним. Мила прыгнула передними лапами на Джареда и облизала ему лицо. – Как ты выросла!

– Со щенками это случается, – сказал Дженсен. В руках он держал трость, и Джефф задавался вопросом, насколько сильную боль сейчас он испытывает. Он у себя дома и должен быть способен ориентироваться тут безо всяких вспомогательных устройств.

Джаред отвел взгляд от Милы, и его глаза сузились.

– Как отпуск? После отъезда из хижины вы не выходили на связь.

– О, – Дженсен протянул руку и, нащупав спинку дивана, прислонился к ней. – Я познакомился с семьей Джеффа.

Джаред развернулся к Джеффу, что было хорошо, потому что так он мог направить свой гнев на него, а не на Дженсена.

– Да?

Джефф выдавил улыбку:

– С родителями и сестрами. Что-то вроде Дня Благодарения, только без индейки.

– Звучит изнурительно, – Джаред осторожно столкнул лапы Милы со своих бедер и направился к Дженсену: – Ты выглядишь уставшим.

– Так и есть, – признал тот. – Как Адриана?

Джаред пожал плечами.

– Вообще-то отлично. Сегодня вечером возвращается домой. Последнюю неделю она провела вне планеты.

Дженсен кивнул.

– Джаред...

– Что случилось? – перебил Джаред. – Джен, ты выглядишь ужасно. После отпуска такого не бывает. Разве что... – он развернулся и вперился взглядом в Джеффа. – Ты что с ним сделал?

– Звезды, – вздохнул Дженсен. – Джаред, хватит. Мог бы догадаться, – он прохромал вокруг дивана и опустился на подушки. – Я оказался идиотом и забыл сменить лекарственный пластырь.

Плечи Джареда поникли. Он беззвучно прошептал Джеффу: “Прости”, потом сел рядом с Дженсеном. Джефф так и остался стоять в дверях, совершенно готовый к тому, что его вышвырнут, как только Дженсен сообщит брату остальные новости. Хотелось, чтоб Дженсен покончил с этим поскорее, чтобы не пришлось сначала пользоваться гостеприимностью Джареда, а потом умыкнуть его брата.

– И что случилось? Надо вызвать доктора, – Джаред дотронулся до руки Дженсена, – или ты хочешь, чтоб я сам просканировал тебя?

– Джаред, – на мгновение Дженсен уронил голову на руки. Джефф оставил свой пост у двери и подошел поддержать его, положив руки на плечи. – Это ведь всегда так будет, верно? Меня нельзя вылечить. Никто не может понять, как исправить мою ДНК или что там гребаный Айзекс со мной сделал.

– Дженсен, ежедневно совершаются открытия. Ты никогда не знаешь...

– Он уже слышал это раньше, – перебил Джефф. – Что, если я могу отвезти его кое-куда, где его точно вылечат?

Джаред поднял на него взгляд, скорее в замешательстве, чем в гневе.

– Ты о чем?

– Обычно, как ты знаешь, я не могу рассказывать о своих заданиях. Но надо рассказать тебе о том, на котором мы познакомились с Джеффом.

Джаред напрягся:

– Чувствую, мне это не понравится.

– Да, тебе не понравится.

– Прекрати, – Дженсен шлепнул Джеффа по ладони. – Джефф руководил Проектом освоения дальнего космоса. Это ты видел в новостях. В любом случае довольно скоро информацию о Гармонии обнародуют.

– О Гармонии?

– Так называется город на планете 328, – сказал Джефф. – А также живой искусственный интеллект, изобилующий инопланетными технологиями.

– Технологиями, которые смогут меня вылечить, Джаред, – Дженсен повернулся к брату, словно хотел дотянуться до него. – Я хочу попытаться.

– Ладно. Хорошо. Ты возвращаешься туда, они тебя вылечивают, и что дальше?

– Отправиться туда непросто. Туда не летают рейсовые шаттлы с космодромов, – Дженсен скрестил руки на груди. – Мне снова придется связаться с армией.

– Проклятье, Дженсен! – побагровев, Джаред вскочил. – Ты как нарочно делаешь эту фигню!

Дженсен тоже поднялся:

– Какую фигню?

– Продолжаешь подвергать себя опасности. Ты словно не можешь быть счастлив, если твоей жизни ничего не угрожает. Почему тебя не заботит твоя собственная чертова жизнь, Джен?

– Ты не понял, Джаред. Поездка в Гармонию, возможно, самое эгоистичное, что я могу сделать. Они могут меня исцелить!

– Ты не знаешь наверняка, это лишь предположение! Блядь, Дженсен, я только вернул тебя, а ты снова собираешься смыться на другой край галактики?

– Я не могу разговаривать с тобой, когда ты в таком состоянии. Речь не только о тебе, Джаред, – Дженсен свистнул, и Мила пристроилась рядом. Он вышел в сопровождении собаки, хлопнув дверью.

Джефф знал, что они все должны решить сами, но обязан был сказать:

– Знаешь, ему кажется, что ты не веришь в его способность принимать верные решения.

Джаред посмотрел на него так, словно его ударили:

– Что?

– Джаред, ты потеряешь его, если не будешь осторожен, – покачал головой Джефф. Он сочувствовал парню, действительно сочувствовал. – Я знаю, трудно смотреть, как тот, кого ты любишь, делает то, что ты считаешь неправильным. Но ты должен позволить ему облажаться, совершить собственные ошибки. Иначе это не любовь, старик.

– Проклятье! – ругнулся Джаред и кинулся за Дженсеном.

Джефф вздохнул:

– Тогда я просто подожду здесь.

 

* * *

 

В голове все крутились слова Джеффа: “Ты потеряешь его, Джаред”. Он ничего не мог поделать с наползающим страхом, что Дженсен ускользает, как песок сквозь пальцы, а он, Джаред, не может ничего поделать или сказать, чтобы удержать его здесь, в безопасности.

Но в том-то и проблема, не так ли? Дженсен вовсе необязательно хочет безопасности, и он, Джаред, не может насильно удерживать его на Земле. В груди заныло. Ну что плохого в желании, чтоб брат был поближе? Джаред желал счастья Дженсену, даже больше, чем хотел видеть его рядом. Так что если Дженсен хочет улететь, придется его отпустить.

Он нашел брата в одной из конюшен, уткнувшимся носом в печальную морду Ромашки. Джаред не мог сдержать улыбки.

– Ну, кто где, а тебя всегда можно найти в конюшне.

– Я соскучился по ним, – Дженсен отошел, но продолжал поглаживать лошадь. – По тому, как они пахнут, каковы на ощупь. Я действительно соскучился по верховой езде.

– Полагаю, на той планете – Гармонии – нет лошадей.

По губам Дженсена скользнула улыбка, и он покачал головой:

– Нет, лошадей там нет.

Из-за ранений Дженсена Джаред привык воспринимать его хрупким и уязвимым. Его брат был сломлен, морально и физически, вплоть до того, что Джареду пришлось защищать его от СМИ, военных и всех, кто хотел урвать от него кусок. Глядя на Дженсена сейчас, он не видел того опустошенного человека, которого умыкнул из военного госпиталя. Тот поправился и больше не выглядел слишком худым. Да – уставшим, но не бледным. И глаза не тусклые и остекленевшие, а полные жизни.

Дженсен больше не нуждался в защите Джареда. Теперь у брата был Джефф, почти так же, как у него самого была Адриана. Похоже, Джефф понимал, что нужно Дженсену, как не было дано ему, Джареду. Он признавался себе, что завидует этому, завидует, что его одного Дженсену недостаточно.

Дженсен так много для него сделал. Джаред надеялся отплатить ему, хоть немного. Может, дело не в возврате услуги? Может, правильно просто быть ему братом?

– Прости, – сказал он, но это не охватывало всего, что нужно было произнести.

Дженсен, наконец, оставил лошадь и встал лицом к Джареду, скрестив руки на груди.

– Нет, – возразил он. – Ты меня прости.

Джаред рассмеялся:

– Ну, теперь, когда мы оба принесли извинения...

– Джаред.

– Я не хочу, чтоб ты уезжал, – выпалил Джаред. – Но мои желания не имеют значения. Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты остался здесь. И, возможно, я слишком тебя опекал.

Дженсен фыркнул. Джаред закатил глаза, но даже он понимал, что это преуменьшение.

– Джефф прав, – сказал Джаред. – Я должен позволить тебе жить своей жизнью.

 Даже если ему это не нравится. Даже если это отнимет у него Дженсена.

– Ты действительно стал прислушиваться к советам Джеффа? – Дженсен схватил трость и двинулся к Джареду. – Это немного пугает.

– Порой он знает, о чем говорит.

Подойдя ближе, Дженсен заключил Джареда в объятья, чем очень удивил:

– Ты же понимаешь, что я не бросаю тебя, верно? Я не сбегаю.

Джаред закрыл глаза, чувствуя тепло Дженсена в своих руках. Он столько раз думал, что больше никогда не увидит своего брата снова.

– Да. Но, черт возьми, ты не отделаешься от частых звонков на комм. И мне плевать, сколько маяков надо разместить отсюда до Гармонии.

Рассмеявшись, Дженсен отодвинулся как раз настолько, чтобы Джаред мог на него посмотреть.

– С тобой все будет хорошо, Джаред. Адриана будет держать тебя в форме.

Джаред покраснел, впервые радуясь, что Дженсен не может его видеть.

– Кажется, она беременна, – выпалил он. – Мы еще не уверены, слишком рано что-то утверждать.

– Вот видишь! У тебя и без меня будет о чем беспокоиться, – Дженсен свистнул, и Мила влетела в конюшню. – Пойдем, положим конец страданиям Джеффа. Он все еще думает, что ты вышвырнешь его из дома.

– Я могу.

– Джаред!

Джаред не возражал заставить Джеффа еще немного попотеть.

– Знаешь, Джен, я уже сто лет не ездил верхом. Как насчет составить мне компанию?

 

* * *

 

Дженсен почувствовал, как постель слегка прогнулась, когда на нее опустился дополнительный вес. Он улыбнулся и потянулся почесать Милу за ушами.

– Прости, дружочек, но тебе ненадолго придется спрятаться под кроватью.

Она возмущенно гавкнула, но подчинилась. Это всегда вызывало его улыбку. Услышав, что Джефф в ванной выключил воду, Дженсен вытянулся на свежезастеленной постели, уже раздетый – вся его одежда спрятана в шкаф. Невыносимо хотелось прикосновений Джеффа, и он в предвкушении скользнул меж бедер собственной рукой.

– Не ожидал такого приема,  – произнес Джефф, судя по голосу, стоящий дальше, чем ожидалось, возможно, в дверях ванной.

– М-м-м, почему нет? – Дженсен изогнулся, точно зная, какое зрелище устраивает для Джеффа.

– Джен, день был длинным.

– Ты отказываешься от секса? – Дженсен уселся – очевидно, что его навыки обольщения сегодня не сработали.

Постель снова просела – на сей раз это был Джефф. Дженсен потянулся к нему и понял, что тот сидит на краю.

– Можно ли меня винить?

Нет, он не мог. Дженсен не представлял, каково это, когда тот, кого ты любишь, корчится от боли. Но на сей раз причиной его приступа были не воспоминания, и он цеплялся за это, как за спасательный круг. Дженсен растворился в боли, но точно знал, где находится. Джефф и не представлял, какой победой это было.

– Джефф, – сказал он, – если бы не ты, мне бы даже в голову не пришло задуматься о возвращении в Гармонию. Ты вернул мне меня.

Каждый крошечный шаг, сделанный ими вместе, приближал Дженсена к возвращению его сущности, его дара. Он знал, что никому, кроме Джеффа, не доверит быть в спальне его домом.

– Не смеши меня, – сказал Джефф. – Ты всегда был собой, – он наконец сдался и повернулся к Дженсену, положил руки ему на плечи и большими пальцами поглаживал разгоряченную кожу. – Я лишь помог.

– То, что ты сказал Джареду, тоже несомненно помогло, – Дженсен понимал, что так убьет весь настрой, но должен был это сказать. Он обхватил лицо Джеффа ладонями – обычной ловкости очень недоставало – и в очередной раз огорчился, что лекарственные пластыри перестали помогать.

Джефф улыбнулся и поднес его ладонь к губам.

– Хорошо. Последнее, чего я хочу – стать врагом твоего брата.

Нет, Дженсен не хотел бы улететь в Гармонию,  расставшись на плохой ноте. Они еще даже не связывались с Феррис. Решение было принято, но сначала надо поговорить с Джаредом. После сегодняшнего, после того, как он за ужином услышал радостный голос Адрианы, Дженсена перестало мучить, что он оставляет брата. С Джаредом все будет отлично.

Впервые Дженсен мог предаться собственным мечтам. Секс-корпус сформировал его, открыл правду о его собственном теле и сексуальности и вынудил трахаться по долгу службы. Дженсен решил, что больше никогда не будет спать с тем, кого не хочет. Он отдал себя Джеффу. Таков его выбор.

– Джефф, – он подался вперед и прижался к губами к Джеффу. Он прикусил его нижнюю губу, утягивая в глубокий поцелуй. Их рты встретились, и в схватке победил Джефф, распластав Дженсена на простынях.

– Ты же знаешь, как трудно тебе сопротивляться, когда ты обнажен?

Дженсен рассмеялся и провел ладонями вниз по груди Джеффа.

– Хорошо. Знаешь, у меня есть потребности, – он приподнял бедра, вжимаясь возбужденным стволом Джеффу в бедро.

– Но нам нужно вести себя тихо, – Джефф прижал палец к губам Дженсена. – Джаред и Адриана еще в коридоре. И мы же не хотим, чтобы Мила снова начала выть.

– Я серьезно с ней поговорил.

– Ш-ш-ш, – Джефф поцеловал его, затыкая. – Можешь помолчать?

А вот это вызов. Дженсен кивнул, сразу начав подчиняться.

– Хороший мальчик.

С сохранением тишины трудностей возникнуть не должно было. Во всяком случае, пока Джефф говорил своим низким насыщенным голосом. Подумалось, что Джефф, если бы захотел, довел бы его до оргазма одними лишь грязными разговорчиками.

Джефф губами провел вниз по шее Дженсена, щетина на подбородке царапала кожу. Он сгреб простынь в кулаки, чтобы не закричать. Когда Джефф задержался пососать один из сосков, пришлось прикусить губу. Дженсен крепко зажмурился и уткнулся лицом в подушку в надежде, что она заглушит нечаянно вырвавшиеся звуки.

Он кожей почувствовал улыбку Джеффа, а потом тот продолжил облизывать сосок. Ублюдок! Но Дженсен не назвал его так. Он просто развел ноги и принял вызов.

Он вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда горячий рот Джеффа накрыл его плоть. Он не ожидал, что это произойдет так скоро. Джефф точно знал, как играть на его теле, где касаться, чтобы вырвать вскрик. И дотронулся до каждого местечка, а под конец вставил палец и постучал по простате.

– Джефф, – прошептал Дженсен, не в силах сдержаться. Может, позже удастся уговорить Джеффа наказать его, за то, что он заговорил.

– Давай, мальчик. Кончай. Хочу проглотить все, что ты мне дашь.

Вот и все. Мир Дженсена сузился до Джеффа, отсасывающего ему и трахающего пальцем, удовольствие  прошло по спине электрическими разрядами. Оргазм накрыл волной, заставляя тело содрогаться от наслаждения. Все это время Джефф держал его.

Когда Дженсен снова смог соображать, он полусонный лежал в объятьях Джеффа.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил тот.

– Можно и так сказать, – сказал Дженсен. Он глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь его и Джеффа запахами. – А ты?

– Сразу за тобой, – Джефф казался смущенным.

Это лишь подтвердило все, во что Дженсен верил. Джефф знает его, его тело и душу. Ни с кем больше он не отправился бы в Гармонию искать исцеления. Звезды, да уже он настолько восстановился благодаря Джеффу!

Дженсен понимал, что, возможно, им придется иметь дело с армией и с тем, что те натворили, похерив отношения с Гармонией. Легко не будет. Но он никогда не уклонялся от вызовов, которые бросала ему жизнь.

– Я рад, что ты со мной, – сказал он Джеффу, надеясь, что тот поймет все, что осталось невысказанным.

Джефф поцеловал его в лоб.

– Хорошо. А теперь зови собаку сюда, пока она не разозлилась и не сгрызла твою обувь.

Дженсен рассмеялся. Что бы там ни ждало их в будущем, рядом с ним Джефф, а за спиной – Джаред. Он был готов встретить завтрашний день и принять все решения, которые необходимы, чтобы вернуться в Гармонию. Дженсен с нетерпением ждал, когда приступит к этой задаче.

 

КОНЕЦ

 


End file.
